God Hate Us
by Red Army28
Summary: Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld, mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehkan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapi apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir.
1. Chapter 1

**God Hate Us**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**(mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, Terkesan amatiran, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.**

**Summary : Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld, mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapai apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir. **

**'''''''**

**'''''''**

**'''''''**

**Chapter 1 **

Mereka hanya korban ! ...korban dari keangkuhan golongan iblis lama, mereka 'golongan maou lama' hanya terpaku pada hawa nafsu dan keegoaan yang tinggi yang sudah melekat dalam ideologi mereka. Underworld adalah temapt tinggal bagi para iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang juga baru-baru ini menjadi penghuni baru dari Underworld. Kekacauan terjadi di Underworld atau lebih tepatnya kekacauan ini terjadi di teritory Akuma, peristiwa ini disinyalir akibat perbedaan pandangan antara Satan Faction dan Old Satan Faction dan melahirkan peperangan antar kaum iblis. Kita lewati saja kisah ini krena perang ini akan dimenangkan oleh golongan iblis muda.

.

.

.

terlihat seorang bertudung bersama dua orang anak buahnya yang mamakai pakaian sama sedang berjalan di kastil Lucifer yang sudah hancur luluh lantak akibat perang, tapi ada yang membuat mereka terlihat aneh yaitu mereka membawa tiga bayi dalam gendongan mereka masing-masing.

'Alat ini akan berguna untuk keinginanku di masa depan dan juga akan membantu balas dendamku'

.

.

.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian...**

"Naruto Lucifer, Sasuke Lucifer dan Vali Lucifer.." panggil seseorang dalam singga sananya. Dan tak berapa lam datanglah tiga remaja dengan penampilan dan fisik yang berbeda. "iya Tou-sama..."jawab ketiga remaja itu dengan membungkuk ala kesatria. Seringai lebar ditujukan orang yang duduk dan separuh badannya di tutup oleh bayangan "sudah waktunya kalian untuk melaksanakan tugas yang Tou-san berikan untuk kalian...Naruto ...Sasuke..." rahang orang yang dipanggil itu Tou-san itu mengeras dan pupil matanya sedikit mengecil "aku ingin kalian mendekati adik dari dua maou brengsek itu , pertama kalian masuki hati mereka denagan cara mendekati mereka dan gali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya setelah itu hancurkan mereka tepat dihatinya dengan begitu kalian akan mudah untuk membunuh mereka..khu..khu..khu..aku ingin melihat ekspresi mereka saat tahu adiknya dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri...dengan begitu kedamaian sesaat di Underworld akan hilang..." tatapan penuh intimidasi diterima Naruto dan Sasuke "Hai Tou-sama kami tidak akan mengecewakan kamu.." ujar Naruto dan Sasuke secara nersamaan.

"dan kau Vali aku ingin kau masuk kealam Chaos Brigade, disana kau akan menjadi mata-mataku kumpulkan informasi yang menurutmu penting..." vali yang mendengar itu juga menyeringai 'ini lebih muda dari mereka berdua yang harus berurusan dengan namanya cinta khu..khu..khu..' pikir Vali. "hai Tou-sama aku juga akan mengerjakan dengan baik.."

'akhirnya stelah menuggu beberapa tahun akhirnya rencanaku bisa terlaksana juga...khu..khu..khu..' muncul seringai jahat dan licik dibalik bayangan yang menutupi wajah dari orang tersebut. "baiklah kalian boleh pergi dan tiga hari dari sekarang kalian akan melaksanakan tugas kalian..persiapkan apa saja yang perlu karena aku tidak ingin rencanaku gagal, kalian tidak mau kan membuat kecewa Tuo-san.."

"hai.."

.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti ketiga remaja itu hanya sebuah suara bambu dan gemericik air yang saling mengisi karena bambu itu memuntahkan air yang mengikuti prinsip, air akan mencari tempat terendah...dari masih bayi mereka sudah bersama dan dibesarkan oleh orang yang sama karena itu mereka tidak akan mengecewakan orang yang telah berjasa dan telah menjdai sosok ayah walaupun ketegasan dan kedisiplinan serta ideologi bahwa hanya yang kuat yang bisa bertahan melekat dalam perkembangan mereka. 'aku tidak akan mengecewakan Tou-sama' itulah isi pikiran mereka.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang sejenak "mari kita sparring untuk yang terakhir kalinya saudaraku..?" ujar salah satu dari mereka dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari kedua saudarnya tersebut. Mereka bertiga menghilang dengan pola lingkaran sihir yang sama yaitu pola lingkaran sihir khas klan Lucifer untuk menuju tempat latihan mereka selama ini .

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian ...

"Naruto...Sasuke ...kalian adalah saudaraku yang paling berharga, mungkin kita akan berpisah disini...jadi jaga diri kalian baik-baik..." ujar orang yang memiliki rambut perak yang bernama Vali. "Hn' kaulah yang harus menjaga diri baik-baik Vali...walaupun kau seorang Vanishing Dragon...tapi tetap saja kau sulit untung mengalahkan kami.." walaupun terdengar ada nada mengejek dari Sasuke, Vali hanya menyeringai 'kita lihat nanti..'. "sudahlah Sasuke jangan begitu kita adalah saudara, apa kau lupa saat Vali hampir memakai mode Jurgenand drive kalian sama-sama hampir pingsan..." orang dari sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara "Urusai Naruto.." ujar Sasuke dan Vali secar bersamaan "Hn'" jawab Naruto denga Trade mark yang dimiliki Sasuke. "itu milikuku brengsek.." ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit perempatan muncul di atas pelipisnya "Hn.." jawab Naruto malas.

'Ck..Dasar tidak berubah..'

"selamat tinggal Saudaraku..." ujar mereaka serempak , Vali menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya sendiri sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang sama.

**Kota Kuoh**

Kota kuoh adalah salah satu kota yang ada di Jepang, kota ini cukup damai dengan penduduknya yang cukup ramah. Tapi sesungguhnya kota ini adalah Teritory dari iblis yang cukup terkenal dan termasuk dalam 72 pilar yang ada di Underworld yaitu Gremory dan Sitri. Walaupun begitu mereka tidak langsung menujukakkan eksistensinya mereka hanya bertuga sebagai pengawas dan mejaga kemanan kota ini dari gangguan mahluk supernatural.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang memiliki fisik yang cukup berbeda tapi mereka memiliki kesamaan yaitu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan mungkin bisa memikat sorang malaiakat ataupun sorang bidadari. Yang pertama adalah anak bersuari pirang degan masing-masing jambang yang sedikit memanjanang di dua sisinya dan rambut yang acak-acakan menambah kesan keren bagi orang yang memandangnya , ia mengenakan jaket perpaduan antara hitam dan biru yang tidak ditutup sehingga membuat kaos berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan juga terlihat. Yang kedua adalah pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mata yang sangat kelam sekelam malam yang menghiasi wajah datarnya, dengan rambut emo dan sedikit menyeruapai err- pantan ayam . pakaian yang ia kenakan sama dengan orang yang berada disebelahnya tapi yang membedakannya adalah warna yang mendominasi adalah biru sedang teman yang disamnpingnya warna hitam lebih mendominasi.

"kita cari rumah yang murah untuk kita sewa Dobe.." ujar orang bersurai hitam a.k.a Sasuke . "Ck...terseerah klaulah teme.." orang yang disebelahnya menjawab dengan malas. Naruto sendiri tidak habis pikir apa yang mempengaruhu pikiran sudarnya yang satunya ini ia begitu pelit, padahal uang yang diberikan oleh Tou-sannya bisa membeli sebuah apartemen mewah dan juga saudarnya satunya yang bernama Vali juga tidak jauh berbea dengan saudaranya yang satunya ini ia begitu terobsesi dengan namanya pantat wanita..'Ck medokusai.. kenapa aku harus dikelilingi saudara yang aneh-aneh' pikir Naruto (Author: poor Naruto -_-")

Akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan rumah untuk disewakan dengan harga cukup murah yang berada dipingir kota. Tak selang beberapa lama Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mereka disofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Naruto mengutuk saudaranya yang satunya ini karena ia begitu perhitungan dengaan namanya uang sampai-sampai jika harga berebeda sedikit dengan harga yang diapatoknya maka ia tidak akan jadi untuk mengambilnya, kakinya hampir patah itulah diaraskan Naruto saat ini ia hampir lima kali berputar-putar kota Kuoh hanya untuk mencari rumah yang murah untuk disewa.

'brengsek kau teme'.

.

.

.

"kring.."

"kring.."

"kring.."

"iya..iya aku akan bangaun weker sialan,,kenapa aku harus sekolah juga sih dasar merepotkan...kalo buka karena adik dari mou itu berada di sekolah pasti aku tidak akan mau...tapi inilah cara satu-satunya untuk mendekatinya.."

.

.

"ohayou teme.."

"ohayou dobe.."

Mereka berdua duduk diatas meja makan yang hanya berisi air putih saja. "woe teme kenapa kau tidak masak...atau paling tidak membeli roti untuk sarapan kita.." ujar Naruto saat direksi pandangnnya tidak menemukan sebiji makananpun diatas mejanya. "aku juga bangaun kesiangan jadi tidak sempat untuk membuat atau membeli makanan.." jawab Sasuke. 'Ck..bilang saja kau pelit teme..' batin Naruto.

.

.

Mereka berdua suda menggunakan seragam khas Akdemi Kuoh pada dasarnya mereka tidak bertujuan untuk sekolah sungguh-sungguh, jadi mereka memakai seragam yang tidak di kancingkan sehingga menampakkan kaos hitam yang menjadi baju dalaman mereka, memang terlihat sangat brutal tapi itu menimbulkan kesan keren bagi mereka yang melihat. 'kuharap tidak ada yang merepotkan saaat pertama masuk sekolah atau paling tidak, tidak ada FG yang berbahaya' pikir mereka

**Akademi Kuoh **

Akedemi Kuoh adalah salah satu sekolah menegah atas yang masuk golongan sekolah elit karena memiliki fasilitas dan juga yang sekolah disini banyak anak dari bangsawan-bangsawan yang cukup dipandang di negeri Skura ini. Akademi ini awalnya adalah sekolah yang dikhususkan hanya untuk anak perempuan tapi baru-bariu ini mereka atau pihak sekolah mebuka pendaftaran untuk anak laki-laki jadi rasio perbandingan antara anak laki-laki dan permepuan adalah 7:3 , rasio perempuan yang paling mendominasi di Akademi ini, sehingga membuat anak laki-laki yang mendaftar disini bisa langsung diterima.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai didepan gerbang Akdemi Kuoh tapi entah mereka seperti mendapat perasaan yang tidak mengenakan saat menginjakkan kaki pertama disekolah ini.

"Kyaa...tampannya .."

"Kyaa...tampannya .."

"Kyaa...tampannya .."

"Kyaa...tampannya .."

Teriakan menggema FG dadakan saat Naruto dan Sasuke baru masuk, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan para siswi, para siswa lebih banyak mengumpat tidak jelas 'Ck terkutuklah kau wahai orang tampan'

Mereka berdua dikerubungi oleh para wanita disana, tapi ekspresi yang mereka tampilkan sangat berbanding terbalik, Naruto cenderung memberikan senyuman manisnya sehingga membuat para siswi disana banyak yang pingsan dan merona hebat, sedangkan Sasuke lebih cenderung menatap datar para FG itu. Naruto mnyikut Sasuke sambil berbisik "bersikaplah manis teme.."

"kenapa ramai sekali disini ..?" wanita bersuari merah darah bertanya kepada orang disampingnya.

"entahlah Bochou aku tidak tahu..?" jawab orang yang berada diasamping wanita bersurai merah yang bertanya tadi.

"Rias .." panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Dua orang yang berbincang tadi langsung menoleh saat ada orang yang memanggil salah satu dari mereka. "ada apa Sona..." jawab Wanita yang bersuarai merah tadi yang sebenarnya bernama Rias.

" Apa kau kenal mereka..?" tanya Sona

"tidak aku tidak mengenal mereka .." jawab Rias sambil melihat kepada dua orang yang dikerumini cewek atau lebih tepatnya memandang cowok bersurai pirang yang sedang menebarkan senyum manisnya sehingga membuat para siswi banyak yang pingsan. 'Ck dasar cowok brengsek... mereka hanya tertipu oleh fisiknya saja' pikir Rias.

"kukira mereka adalah budak iblismu yang bar..-" Sona tidak bisa melajutkan ucapannya karena Rias keburu memotongnya "jangan Mimipi aku tidak mau memilki keluarga seperti mereka " saat mngucapkan itu Rias kembali memandang dan mengepalkan tangannya saat Naruto lagi-lagi sedang menebarkan senyum menwannya.

Bel masukpun bebrbunyi sehingga membubarkan kerumunan tadi dan juga perbincangan Rias dan Sona. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Naruto dan Sasuke yang pucat pasi karena mereka mendapat pelukan perpisahan dari FG dadakan mereka karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dan menandakan awal pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"brengsek kau Dobe...coba saja kita langsung lari tadi dan tidak mengikuti usul menyesatkan dari dirimu.." ujar sasuke. "siapa yang tau Teme jika mereka sangat ganas,..tapi kau meraskannya kan tadi..hawa seorang Akuma tadi ?" Ujar Naruto.

"ya aku mersakannya".

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menuju ruang administrasi dan kepala sekolah untuk konfirmasi perihal kepindahan mereka.

"tok..tok..tok.."

"Masuk.."  
"ada keperluan apa kalian datang kemari ?" tanya kepala sekolah saat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada didepan mereka.

"kami adalah murid baru Pak.."

"owh,..baiklah bawa ini dan seraahkan kepada sensei kalian yang mengajar nanti,...oh iya kelas kalian adalah kelas III A.."

"Hai, Arigato,..kalo begitu kami permisis dulu.."

.

.

.

"tok..tok..tok.. "

"cklek.."

"siapa kalian..?"

"kami adalah murid baru disini Sensei.." jawab Naruto.

"oh,...jadi kalian ..tunggulah disini sensei akan memangil kalian jika saat sensei menyuruh kalian masuk.."

"hai.."

"anak-anak kita akan mendapat teman baru hari ini.." seketika ruangan kelas menjadi hening tidak ada yang berusuara,mereka terlalau trnggelam dalam pikirn mereka masing-masing saat membayangkan teman baru mereka .

"oke, kalian silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing.." ujar sensei saat memberi izin dan perintah kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"cklek .." suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan dua remaja yang satu bersuarai pirang dan yang satunya bersuarai hitam.

"perkenalkan namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto,...mohon bantuannya teman-teman.."perkenalan Naruto cukup singkat dan diselingi membungkuk lalu jangan lupakan senyum menwan yang ia berikan kepda temannya.

"kyaa,...ternyata tampan menjadi teman sekelas kita.." teriakan menggema dari para siswi meghiasi perkenalan singkat Naruto.

'Ck,..dasar cowok tukang pamer..' ujar salah satu murid.

Giliran Sasuke pun datang ..

"perkenalkan namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke,.. mohon bantuannya teman-teman.." ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi , walaupun seperti itu para siswi tetap menganggap perkenalan Sasuke sangat keren.

'apa-apan orang itu..'ujar salah satu murid yang melihat perkenlan Sasuke.

TBC.

**Haha maaf aku malah mebuat fic baru...entah kenapa ide tiba-tiba saja mengalir sehingga aku ingin membuat Fic gaje ini,,**

**Mohon usul jika Fic ini tetap lanjut dan jika tidak bisa aku hapus...**

**Review kalian sangat membantu...**

**Dan fic ku yang lain aku tidak tahu kapan bisa update lagi... jaa ne' **


	2. Chapter 2

God Hate Us

Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya

Rating : T

(mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)

Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...

Warning :

Mungkin aneh, Terkesan amatiran, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.

Summary : Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld, mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapai apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir.

'''''''

'''''''

'''''''

Chapter 2

"Pluk.."

"Pluk.."

Terlihat dua kail pancing terlempar tepat di tengah-tengah aliran sungai yang beraliran tenang membawa kesan tenang bagi yang memandangya , sungai itu tepat berada dipinggiran kota Kuoh yang menjadi salah satu penghias kota itu, tapi yang menjadi pandangan yang cukup menarik adalah dua orang pemuda yang sangat berbeda penampilan, jika dilihat dari sudut manapun. Tetapi mereka terlihat bersemangat walau hanya diperlihatkan oleh pemuda satunya yang bersurai kuning, dengan semangat yang mengegbu-ngebu dia melemparkan kailnya sekali lagi. 'kau akan kalah teme, walau ini hanya modusmu untuk tidak mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli lauk buat makan, akan kulayani tantanganmu ini' pikir orang itu.

Berbeda orang, juga berbeda pikiran itulah yang saat ini terjadi 'bagus jika aku kalkulasikan dengan pengeluaran kemarin aku bisa menghemat tabungan kita selama beberapa hari' sasuke menyeringai tipis dan itu terlihat oleh Naruto tapi yang terjadi malah Naruto menyalah artikan bahwa seringai itu untuk menanggapi semangatnya yang menggepu-gepu tadi.

.

.

.

"Srak.."

Enam pasang sayap itu menghilang setelah sang empunya mendarat dengan sempurna, dia bersenandung ria sambil berjalan menuju sungai tempat biasa dia memancing ikan. Topi jerami yang ia kenakan untuk melindungi diri dari sengat matahri bergerak sedikit tertiup oleh angin yang tidak terlalu kecang.

"Nani.."

Ia kembali melangkah mundur saat hampir mencapai pinggiran sungai itu 'siapa mereka, kenapa tempatku ditempati mereka padahal disitu adalah tempat favoritku, awas saja kalo ikan disitu nanti habis akan kucincang mereka' pikir orang itu dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk dan tangan mengepal sambil memukul pohon yang tak bersalah didepannya. Orang itu kembali mengalihkan pandangnnya kearah dua pemuda yang telah merebut tempatnya itu 'Nani.. kemana mereka, apa mereka hantu penunggu sungai itu atau mungkin arwah remaja bunuh diri karena putus cinta' pikiran aneh mulai bermunculan dalam kepala orang itu saat menggapi kejadian hilangnya dua pemancing barusan "tadi aku sempat merasakan sedikit hawa Akuma dari kedua orang itu" ujar orang itu bingung dan langsung saja dia melanjutkan acara memancingnya yang tertunda akibat kehadiran dua pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Disuatu apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar dan terlalu kecil muncullah lingkaran sihir khas klan Lucifer.

"Huh hampir saja teme, untung aku cepat membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi sehingga kita bisa cepat berpindah dari sana, kalau tidak ...entahlah aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi" ujar Naruto sambil mengambil kursi untuk ia duduki. " kau benar Dobe...tapi yang penting ikan kita tidak ketinggalan..." ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit menyeringai. Naruto menepuk jidatnya 'dasar orang kikir' pikir Naruto.

Sebuah Tv dan meja makan kecil menjadi penghias suasana makan malam Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka terlihat begitu khidmat saat makan walau hanya ditemani ikan hasil pancingan dan sepiring nasi.

Setelah acara makan mereka selesai Naruto membuka pembicaraan "apa rencanamu selanjutnya teme, untuk memulai rencana kita?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sedikit malas . Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya Cuma bisa menghela nafas saat mendengar ucapan saudara pirangnya "begini kita hanya perlu berpura-pura untuk tertarik dengan mereka itu saja...makanya aku mnyuruh kau untuk selalu menonton sinetron ini" tunjuk Sasuke kearah Tv yang menyajikan kisah drama romantik anak sekolahan. "Cih ini seperti kekanak-kanakan ujar Naruto dengan malas kenapa harus mengikuti tata cara yg ada di sinetron ini, kenapa tidak langsung aja seperti ' hey... Rias Gremory kamu adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah aku temui ...maukah kau jadi pacaraku' dengan cara begitu sudah dapa aku pastikan dia akan klepek-klepek mendengar ucapanku serta melihat ketampananku ini" ujar Naruto percaya diri. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat ucapan Naruto "tidak semudah itu Dobe, aku tau selama ini kau mempunyai penyakit kelewat tidak peka setiap ada wanita yang berbicara ataupun berjalan bersamamu yang sebenarnya mereka punya rasah kepadamu tapi kau malah tidak tahu, jadi aku menyarankan kau untuk menonton sinetron ini sehingga kau tahu apa saja step-step yang harus kau lakukan saat mendapatkan hati sorang wanita" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. "cih kenapa harus seperti itu kita hanya perlu mengelimnasi mereka saat hati mereka hancur karena tau bahwa orang terdekat merekalah yang menusuk mereka dari belakang. Selain itu kita hanya membutuhkan informasi penting dari mereka karena mereka adalah adik dari seorang Maou salah satu penguasa Mekai bukan tidak mungkin informasi sangat rahasia bisa mereka ketahui. Tapi baiklah akan aku ikuti caramu" seringai tiba-tiba muncul diwajah Naruto Tapi kalo sedikit bermain-main dengan mereka tidak apa-apalah" hal yang diucapkan oleh Naruto mendapat dukungan dari Sasuke sehingga mereka langsung saling tatap dan memunculkan seringai iblis yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari adalah waktu dimana setiap aktifitas akan dimulai, mulai dari yang kegiatan yang tidak penting sampai kegiatan yang sangat penting. Lalu lalang pekerja dan anak sekolah yang berangkat menjadi penghias Kota Kuoh pagi itu tak terkecuali pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedang berjalan bersama sorang wanita bersuari pirang, wanita itu banyak memberikan senyum kepada setiap orang menyapanya. Berbeda dengan oarang yang berada disampingnya wajah yang terlihat sangat kusut dan muka yang ngantuk masih setia bertengger diatas wajahnya. "Ne Asia-chan bagaimana persaanmu setelah menjadi iblis?" pemuda bersurai coklat a.k.a Issei bertanya sambil menguap karena menahan kantuk yang sedari tadi tidak hilang-hilang. Asia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Issei, Asia tau bahwa Issei sangat keberatan saat dia direnkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Bouchonya karena memang sudah tidak ada jalan lain sehingga pemuda itu harus menerima kenyaatan bahwa Asia harus menjadi iblis dan berhenti untuk selamanya sebagai pengikut dari Tuhan. "aku tidak keberatan Issei-san karena waktu itu tidak ada cara lain selain merenkarnasi aku menjadi iblis" jawab Asia dengan mantap dia juga tahu bahwa dengan menjadi Iblis begini dia bisa terus bersama-sama dengan Issei karena hanya Issei dulu lah yang menerima atau menjadi temannya sepenuh hati sehingga Asia takut jika harus merusak ikatan yang begitu penting menurutnya. Issei hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Asia lalu beberapa saat senyum cerah menghiasi wajah Issei yang masih dalam keadaan ngantuk, tanpa babibu lagi Issei langsung memegang tangan Asia dengan erat dan membawanya lari menyusuri jalan Kota Kuoh yang masih dalam suasana pagi "ayo Asia-chan kita akan terlambat nanti" ujar Issei dengan berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Asia. 'hangat' batin Asia dengan wajah sedikit memerah "Issei-san jangan cepat nanti jatuh" ujara Asia dengan wajah yang memerah saat menjadi tontonan warga yang juga melintas di jalan itu.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat "ayolah Dobe kau mau berurusan dengan ketua Osis itu kalau kita terlambat" ujar Sasuke sambil sesekali menghela nafas melihat tingkah saudaranya yang kelawat malas untuk bangun pagi. "lima menit lagi teme" ujar Naruto ogah-ogahan. Perempatan muncul dikening sasuke 'baiklah akan kupaksa dengan ini' terlihat Sasuke memingkis lengan baju di kedua tangannya, dengan sedikit tenaga dia melemparkan kasur itu sekuat tenaga sehingga sang empu yang sedari tadi tidur di atasa kasur langsung terlempar keluar.

"Brak.."

"Brengsek Teme..."

.

.

Gerbang itu tertutup rapat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30 tepat dan menyisahkan seseorang yang beridri tegap sambil bersidekap seakan menunggu mangsa yang empuk di pagi hari. Mata yang beriklat tajam mengandung aura ketegasan yang kuat bagi yang memandang. 'baiklah sepertinya tidak ada yang akan terlambat kali ini, lebih baik aku melakukan patroli saja' pikirnya saat melhat keadaan sekitar yang sudah sepi, dia pun mebuka gerbang dan berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah tapi saat tangannya akan mengunci gerbang terdengar suara yang mencegahnya untuk menutup gerbang itu.

"tunggu.." satu kata itulah yang mampu mencegah tangan mungilnya untuk menutup gerbang sekolah itu. Dengan langkah santai kedua orang itu berdiri menatap gerbang sekolah yang akan menutup separuh. "tunggu Kaichou kami mau masuk" dengan nada santai Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu tapi disatu sisi kata itu menjadi bom atom yang siap meledak kapan saja di telinga Sona. 'apa-apan dia sudah terlambat masuk lalu menyuruhku untuk tidak menutup gerbang yang semestinya harus tertutup' pikir Sona dengan kemaraha yang akan keluar karena merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak sebagai ketua osis disini dengan tangan terkepal dan gigi bergemulutuk dia mempersilahkan dua manusia itu masuk. Naruto menyengir saat memasuki gerbang yang dibuka oleh Sona berbeda Naruto berbeda juga Sasuke dia hanya menampilkan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Sona yang melihat ekspresi sasuke entah kenapa sedikit muak melihat muka tembok itu, walaupun dia juga memasang wajah datar setiap saat tapi tidak pernah meninggal sifat sopan santunya berbeda dengan pemuda didepan Sona yang bersifat acuh dan tidak peduli.

"Ehem...ok Uchih-san dan Namikaze-san bisa minta kalian beridri disini" tunjuk Sona ke tempat kosong yang berada didepanya. "kalian tahu kesalahan kalian apa ?" tanya Sona dengan sedikit menaikka kaca matanya yang menambah kesan ketegasan. "namanya juga cowok selalu salah di mata cewek ! " Naruto menjawab dengan nada malas sambil menguap. Sona dan Sasuke sedikit swedt drop mendengar ucapan Naruto dengan sedikit keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari samping pelipis mereka. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum sesaat setelah jiwanya tergoncang akibat ucapan Naruto barusan 'dia mengikuti saranku untuk melihat sinetron di acara Televisi itu' batin Sasuke saat mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi, dia merasa bahwa kalimat itu ia kutip dari sinetron yang dia lihat.

Sona sedikit menghela nafas dan menurut keningnya "baiklah kalian akan kuberi hukuman karena terlambat masuk, aku tidak mau mendengar kata penolakan atau alasan apapun" ujar Sona denga posisi yang masih berkecak pinggang menatap bosan Naruto dan Sasuke. 'cih, kenapa harus di hukum segala. Dasar Dobe jika saja dia tadi mau berangkat lebih cepat ini semua tidak akan terjadi' pikir Sasuke yang tidak henti-hentinya mengumpati dua orang yang ada didepannya dan disampingnya.

'woi teme kau mendengarku?' tanya Naruto lewat pikiran yang terhubung dengan Sasuke 'Hn' balas Sasuke malas. 'baiklah akan aku alihkan perhatian ketua osis ini setelah itu kita gunakan jurus lari terbirit-birit, bagaimana?' Naruto mengucapkan itu dengan semangat leawat pikirannya yang terkoneksi dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu Naruto dan Sausuke sedikit tersenyum untuk sesaat.

"hey kaichou... LIHAT ADA BITANG JATUH!" dengan suara lantang Naruto menyerukan rencana yang dia sunsun tadi, berharap Sona akan tertipu denga tipuan murahan ini. Tapi tidak, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sona yang mempunyai kepintaran yang diatas rata-rata sehingga penipuan murahan itu hanya dianggapa sampah olehnya "jangan melawak dipagi hari Uzumaki-san" Sona menanggapi dengan datar. 'apa dia bodoh, hari sudah menunjukan waktu siang mana adah bintang jatuh' pikir Sona. Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya 'dasar Dobe, bukan begitu caranya sudah tahu ketua osis ini memiliki IQ yang diatas rata-rata.

"Sona-chan.." Sasuke memanggilnya tanpa mengguakan panggilan formal yang biasa dipakai oleh murid-murid Kuoh untuk memanggilnya. Sona yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel suffix 'Chan' langsung menoleh dan menatap pemuda satunya yang sedari tadi diam, jangan lupakan pandangan tajam aura dan membunuh yang dia keluarkan untuk lelaki barambut model pantat ayam yang beranin-beraninya memanggilnya seperti itu, tidak ada selama ini yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu kecuali Ayah,Ibu dan Kakaknya.

"apa maumu Uchi-.." Sona tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat tangan kekar itu memegang pundaknya ,sona hanya diam tidak bisa menjawab saat kedua mata berebeda gender itu bertemu, entah kenapa Sona bisa terpaku dengan mata hita kelam itu. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan posisinya terhadap Sona sehingga hembusan nafasnya bisa tersa sampai ke kulit wajah Sona. Waajah Sona terlihat ada semburat memerah tipis walau wajahnya masih menampakkan kesan datar. Sembura merah tipis itu semakin besar saat dia menyadari jarak dantara mereka terlalu dekat entah karena marah ataua apa yang pasti hanya Tuhan dan Sona yang tau.

Tangan Sona terkepal ingin sekali menonjok wajah orang berani memegang pundaknya ini dan lihat posisinya sekarang, sangatlah tidak wajar bagi orang yang tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Tapi niat itu ia wurungka saat Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kerah sona, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hanya tinggal beberap centi lagi itu bisa menjadi ciuman tapi saat hidung mereka akan bersentuhan. Jantung Sona sudah berdetak lebih cepat dan nafas yang tercekat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi saat tinggal sedikit Sasuke merubah arahnya dan membelokkan wajahnya dan akhirnya arah pandangan mereka salin membelakangi satu sama lain. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dia mngarahkan wajahnya di tengkuk jenjang milik Sona dia sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya di daerah sedikit sensitif itu. Sensasi itu seikit memaksa Sona untuk melenguh sedikit tapi dia masih bisa berhasil menahannya agar tidak melenguh sehingga membuat pemuda brengsek didepannya untuk mendengar lenguhannya.

"Sona-chan.." entah kenapa suara Sasuke yang terdengar di samping telinga sona membuat Sona sedikit geli karena terpaan nafas itu yang mengenai tengkuknya. "Sona-chan..." Sasuke menjeda kalimta sekali lagi untuk sedikit menemukan timing yang pas.. "Sona-chan ...tali sepatumu lepas .." Ujar Sasuke lagsung mengucapakan kalimat yang sedari tadi ia jeda. Sona langsung membulatkan matanya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya 'BRENGSEK' dan Sona langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kebawah tepat kearah sepatunya, matanya membulat lagi 'aku di bodohi'

"LARI DOBEE..." Sasuke langsung berlari saat Sona mengalihkan wajahnya tepat kerah sepatunya. Sasuke langsung lari terpontang panting meninggalkan Naruto yang masih cengo atas kejadian tadi, Naruto tak habis pikir dengan saudaranya ini bisa-bisanya dia membodohi ketua Osis yang terkenal galak hanya dengan sebuah pendekatan yang dibilang sangat ekstrim untuk cewek tipe sundere.

'BRENGSEK'

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat menjadi penghias di sekolahan itu murid yang lalu lalang menjadi tontonan sendiri bagi kedua orang sejoli yang duduk di bangku taman sekolah depan kelas mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Teme .." panggil Naruto dan dibarengi dengan meneguk minuman milik Sasuke yang ia rebut paksa. "Cih ..beli sendiri" ujar Sasuke sinis yang langsung merebut kaleng minumannya .

"Teme.." panggil Naruto lagi

"apa ?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah koridor kelas yang masih ramai Sasuke menjawab. "tidak kusangka kau berani juga melakukan hal seperti itu kepada Heries klan Sitri.."ujar Naruto sambil menutup matanya untuk merasakan hempasan angin yang lembut di taman itu. "kenapa kau takut ...itu adalah tugas kita untuk mengeliminasi mereka jika waktunya sudah tepat ..dan kau kapan akan mencoba mendekati Gremory itu, jangan bilang kau takut dengan kakaknya yang bergelar Maou palsu itu" ujar sinis Sasuke sambil menyesap minumannya. "entahlah teme hanya aku takut mengecewakan Tou-sama jika aku gagal...kau tau dia baru saja mendapat Prregea baru yang lumayan kuat yaitu Skriyuteei dan pengguna twilight healing kau tahu sendiri sekryuteei itu adalah rival dari Vali itu sendiri dan hal itu akan menghambat proseskita untuk mendekatinya dan mengeliminasi mereka.." ujar Naruto yang langsung mencoba merebut minuman Sasuke tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menjauhakan minumannya dari Naruto. 'cih pelit teme'.

"tenanglah Dobe aku akan membantumu aku juga tidak akan mengecewakan Tou-sama, lagi pula kita juga membutuhkan informasi dari mereka nantinya jadi kita hanya perlu berpura-pura sampai mereka benar-benar percaya" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung aduh jotos dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

.

.

.

"Ne Rias ...bagaiman pedapatmu tentang dua anak baru penghuni kelas kita ?" tanya orang bersurai hitam dan rambut yang di ikat pony tail a.k.a Himejime Akeno . Rias yang ditanya seperti itu hanya mendengus "aku tidak peduli..!" Rias hanya menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca, dia bersama Akeno sedang berada di ruang penelitian ilmu Gaib karena sekolah sedang dalam waktu istirahat. "sayang ya coba mereka bisa bergabung dengan kita ...kupikir mereka cukup lumayan untuk seorang manusia" ujar Akeno sambil menyesap teh buatnnya . Rias menatapa tajam Akeno sesaat setelah mendengar uacapan Akeno. Akeno yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mendadak bingung "kenapa Rias..?" Akeno memanggil Rias seperti temannya karena kondisi ruangan yang sepi sehingga mereka berbicara layaknya sahabat pada umumnya.

"apa kau menyukai mereka Akeno..?" tanya Rias to the point dan langsug menutup buku yang sedari dia baca. "mereka hanyalah seorang yang hanya bisa tebar pesona , apalagi yang berambut duren itu dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak cukup baik, bisa kau lihat dari wajahnya yang memuakkan saat menebar senyum kepada para siswi disini" ujar Rias sambil mentap tajam Akeno dia hanya tidak mau temannya, tidak tapi keluarganya untuk jatuh hati kepada lelaki yang tidak baik.

"Ara-ara Bochou aku sudah tau kok...tenang saja aku tidak akan bakal jatuh hati kepada mereka.." ujar Akeno dengan menyunggingkansedikit senyum tulus kepada Rias karena dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya hanya ingin dirinya tidak jatuh pada hal yang salah.

"tapi apa kau merasakan sesuatu dalam diri mereka Rias..." tanya Akeno Cuma memastikan bahwa mereka hanya manusia biasa "tidak Akeno, aku tidak mersakan apa-apa dari mereka apalagi screed gear atau hawa mahluk supranatural lainnya.."jawab Rias.

.

.

.

Bel masuk terdengar dan menandakan bahawa waktu istirahat sudah usai dan para siswapun berhamburan masuk ke kelas masing tak terkecuali siswa yang bernama Issei dia datang dengan langkah yang sempoyongan dan memegangi luka memar disekitar wajahnya "Aduhh..." dia mengaduh saat luka yang memar itu dia sentuh. Dengan langkah terseok-seok dia melawti koridor kelas tanpa sadar matanya memandang dua pemuda yang berjalan santai sambil diteriaki oleh para siswi sambil mengumandangkan 'maukah kau jadi pacarku...berapa nomer hapemu atau menikahlah denganku(?)' entah kenapa Issei saat memandang mereka ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat dia sedikit meringis dan ada yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

'hawa ini tidak salah lagi'

Naruto dan Sasuke yang dipandangi Issei sedari tadi juga memandangnya balik 'sekryuteei bodoh' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke saat melihat luka Issei yang dia dapat saat mengintip tempat ganti wanita di klub kendo.

.

.

.

"nah anak-anak Sensei akan membagi kelompok yang sudah Sensei bentuk dari kemarin untuk menyelasaikan tugas biologi , kalian Sensei beri tugas untuk mensurvei ekosistem apa saja yang ada di daerah Kuoh ini...dalam satu kelompok ini berisikan dua orang dan sensei tidak ingin ada penolakan saat penentuan kelompok ini .."

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mendesah mendengar penuturan Sensei mereke 'Cih merepotkan' . sampailah pada giliran diamana nama Naruto dipanggil Senseinya "Naruto namikaze akan satu kelompok.." Naruto langsung mendongak mendengar ucapan Senseinya sedari tadi dia hanya bertopang dagu diatas tangannya dia langsung menerka-nerka semoga saja dia satu kelompok dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke sendiri belum mendapatkan teman sekelompok .Naruto dengan sabar menuggu senseinya melanjutkan bicaranya tak selang beberapa lama Sensesinya melanjutkan ucapannya ..."dengan Rias Gremory...".

TBC

Hahaha aku tidak bisa berkomentar banyak tentang Fic yang amburadul ini...cuman Readers yang bisa menilainya .

Oh ...iya Author masih sedikit bingung tentang kekuatan Naruto ada yang punya usul..

Saya selaku Author Fic ini sangat berterima kasih banyak pada Reader yang telah me-Review atau memberi saran.

Untuk typo, Author adalah orang yang tidak bisa dijauhkan dengan namanya TYPO

Sampai jumpa chapter depan...!


	3. Chapter 3

**God Hate Us**

**Genre : Adventure,Action, Fantasy,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

** (mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, Terkesan amatiran, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.**

**Summary : Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld, mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehkan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapai apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir. **

**''''**'''

'''''''

'''''''

Chapter 3

Dalam ruang yang bernuansa gelap, terlihat orang sedang duduk

"Vali bagaimana tugas yang dijalankan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke?..."

.

.

.

Kota Kuoh adalah salah satu nama kota yang berada di Jepang, kota ini adalah kota yang cukup indah seperti kota pada umumnya. Tapi apakah mereka(manusia) yang menempati kota ini tidak tau bahwasannya kota ini bukan mereka saja yang mendiaminya banyaka eksistensi mahluk lainnya yang menempati kota ini hanya saja mahluk-mahluk itu tidak akan menunjukkan eksistensinya kepada para manusia.

Hari miinggu pagi adalah waktu yang cocok untuk Naruto dan Sasuke melakukan aktivitas yang bisa menghilangkan penat akibat aktivitas setelah kepindahan mereka selama seminggu di Kota Kuoh ini. Dengan melakukan lari pagi Naruto dan Sasuke memulai aktivitas yang menurut mereka sebagai kegiatan mereka di hari libur. Dengan menjadi objek pandangan dari masyarakat Kuoh yang melakukan aktiviatas pada waktu tersebut, banyak ekspresi dan argumen setelah melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. 'Kyaa...mereka tampan ', 'mereka sangat seksi, aku jadi ingin memiliki mereka', 'waow..mereka pasangan bishounen yang cocok' dan sampai pemikiran terliar pun muncul tentang Naruto dan Sasuke. 'Dasar orang kere,...liburannya Cuma lari pagi doang!' lupakan tentang pemikiran mereka yang terbilang aneh tersebut.

"Ne, teme bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya...?"

"entahlah, aku masih belum memikirkannya...apakah kau ingat apakah Tou-sama memberikan rentang waktu dalam misi kita kali ini Naruto ?" tanya balik Sasuke kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar pangillan asli dan pertanyaan Sasukepun ikut serius, bawasannya jika Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan nama asli maka mereka sedang masuk dalam mode serius.

"tidak,... Tou- sama tidak memberikan rentang waktu dalam misi kiata" Naruto menjawab dengan mode seriusnya.

"hey, Sasuke apa kau ingat tentang tugas yang diberkan Sensei kemarin..? dengan alibi tugas itu kita bisa memper erat hubungan kita dengan Gremory dan Sitri"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar argumen yang diberikan Naruto. Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat seringai itu. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan acara lari pagi mereka.

.

.

.

"drttt..."

"Ck, siapa pagi-pagi begini mengangguku...apakah mereka tidak tau sekarang hari apa!" gerutuan terdengar dari kamar seseorang yang tadi menerima pesan singkat. Dengan gaya yang ogah-ogahan orang itu mengambil posnel yang tergeletak disamping ranjangnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam separuh, orang itu membuka pesannya diapun mulai membca pesan yang sudah terlampir dilayar ponselnya.

From: 082xxxx

Aku akan menjemputmu jam 10.00, untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah kita

Kuharap kau jangan terlambat!.

Tunggulah di rumah mu.

Itulah kira-kira isi pesan singkat tersebut. 'apa maksudnya pesan ini mungkin orang salah kirim, dasar! Pengganggu tidur saja apa dia tidak tau sekarang hari apa' dengan pemikiran absurd tersebut selesai , pembaca sms tadipun langsung memejamakan matanya lagi. Tapi kalimat 'tugas sekolah kita' 'tugas sekolah kita''tugas sekolah kita''tugas sekolah kita''tugas sekolah kita' terus berngiang dan berputar seperti kaset rusak dalam pikiran orang tersebut.

"Shimatta,... itu tugas dari Sensei kemarin dan harus dikumpulkan besok...baka...baka..baka..jam mana jam.. Nani, sudah pukul 09.30"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana apa kau sudah mengirim pesan tadi Dobe?"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto, "Apa kau mau mati Teme...!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya acuh dengan tingkah Naruto "Hn" Sasuke hanya membalas dengan trade mark yang biasa dia pakai. Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah dengan menujukkan pesan singkat yang telah terkirim, Naruto menunujukan layar hp tersebut kepada Sasuke.

Terlihat dua sepeda motor sudah terpakir di halaman apartemen Naruto dan Sasuke, sekilas tampak speda motor itu sama namun yang membedakannya adalah warnanya yaitu merah dan hitam, motor dengan tipe Ducati 848 Evo Corse.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.30 siang akhirnya persiapan Naruto dan Sasuke selesai .

"Brum...brum...brum"

Naruto menaiki motor yang berwarna hitam sedangkan Sasuke yang berwarna merah sekilas mereka tampak sangat sempurna. Akhirnya mereka berangkat bersama saat sampai di dekat pertigaan mereka berpisah Naruto berbelok kearah kiri sedangkan Sasuke kearah lurus.

"hey apa apa maksudnya tadi, 'jangan terlambat!' ini sudah hampir 1 jam,...brengsek.." dua gerutuan ditempat yang berbeda tapi memiliki argumen yang sama, itu adalah argumen dari Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri.

Rumah milik Gremory

Rias menuguu didepan rumah milik keluarganya, memang ini adalah rumah milik keluarganya yang berada di daerah Kuoh. Karena dia tidak selamnya tinggal didalm ruang penelitian ilmu gaib, jadi Rias menempati rumah keluarga yang tidak terpakai di daerah Kuoh ini.

"Ck,. Lebih baik aku masuk saja daripada aku menunggu sesutu yang tidak jelas..!" ujarnya kesal.

Namun sebelum Rias bebalik untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, namun tiba-tiba datang seseorang dengan mengendarai motornya. Akhiryna motor itupun berhenti tepat didepan Rias, Rias yang penasaran dengan orang yang berda didepannyapun akhirnya membatalkan untuk kembali kedalam rumahnya. Setelah motor itu berhenti di depan Rias, akhirynya si pengendara membuka helmnya dan terlihatlah wajah rupawan dengan rmabut berwaran kuning ialah A.k.a Namikaze Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum manis kepada orang yang berada didepannya.

'kuning bodoh...apa-apan dia senyum-senyum sendiri, wajahnya sangat memuakkan..!' pikir Rias sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Gomen Gremory-san aku tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan temanku, " ujar Naruto yang masih dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Duakh.."

Tas yang sedari tadi diam di pundak Rias akhirnya mengenai kepala Naruto. "ittai...hey apa maksudnya ini" Naruto beurjar dengan kepala yang kesakitan akibat pukulan dari tas milik Rias.

"Kau kuning Bodoh! Apa maksudmu membuatku menunggu , apa kau tidak tau aku sudah menuggu lama?" ujar Rias dengan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

'ck, iblis sialan...kalau aku tidak berpura-pura sudah aku lubangi kepalnya ' pikir Naruto geram.

"Gomen ne Gremory-san aku mita maaf" ujar Naruto dengan senyum palsunya.

"iya-iya kau sudah mengatakan kata maaf dua kali.."

"Gremory-san boleh aku memanggil nama kecilmu?"

"Terserah kaulah aku tidak peduli..." Rias menjawab tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"baiklah Rias-chan, bolehkah aku memanggil seperti itu.." ujar Naruto dengan seyum lima jarinya.

"hey, apa maksudmu dengan sufix –chan itu.!"Rias geram dengan orang yang berada didepannya yang senaknya saja menambahkan sufix chan dalam memanggil namanya.

"Heheheh...entahlah aku lebih suka memangilmu seperti itu!" Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalnya sambil tersenyum.

'Dia orang yang aneh, kenapa orang seperti dia bisa populer di Kuoh, apakah mata para siswi disana sudah rusak. Coba lihatlah! Senyum bodoh yang membingkai wajahnya...bisa-bisa aku gila bila didekatnyaterus' pikir Rias saat melihat gelagat dari Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan untuk mencari tempat sebagai bahan refrensi untuk tugas sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah lama mmencari dan berputar-putar kota Kuoh menggunakan motor milik Naruto, tapi apa yang mereka dapat, mereka hanya mendapati lingkungan yang sudah rusak dan tercemar oleh limbah dan sampah. 'dasar manusia' pikir mereka. Tapi setelah mereka sekian lama mencari akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang masuk dalam kriteria yang digunakan dalam tugas mereka. Mereka pun mulai mencatat apa yang yang mereka butuhkan lalu Naruto dan Rias sudah membagi tugas masing-masing agar lebih cepat selesai.

Akhirnya apa yang mereka butuhkan dalm tugas sekolah mereka pun selesai, setelah hampir dua jam mereka mengobservasi tempat itu.

"huh,...akhirya selesai juga, bagaiman denganmu Rias-chan?" tanya Naruto saat menghampiri posisi Rias berdiri.

"Duakh.."

"jangan panggil aku denga suffix-chan Baka'..."

Naruto yang berjalan menghampiri Rias harus rela dilempar oleh buku yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Rias. Naruto hanya mengaduh kesakitan saat buku itu tepat menganai jidat di wajah tampannya.

"ittai,...kenapa kau melemparku Rias-chan, bagaimana kalo wajah tampanku ini jadi rusak.." Naruto berpura-pura merajuk tapi hal itu hanya mendapatkan tatapan datar dan acuh oleh Rias.

"ck, ayo kita pulang duren bego'..."Rias berujar datar dan menjauhi Naruto.

'ck, dasar wanita jalang'

Naruto dan Rias pun beranjak dari tempat itu mengunakan motor Naruto, Naruto yang sedikit jengkel dengan kelakuan Rias tadi mempunyai ide jail dengan menari tuas gas dengan kencang sehingga mengakibatkan laju motor Naruto menjadi cepat alhasil Rias yang duduk debelakang Naruto telonjak kaget dan dengan cepat Rias memeluk Naruto.

"Huwaaa...Duren bego apa yang kau lakukan..." Rias yang berteriak sambil memeluk erat Naruto tidak mendapat respon sedikit pun malah laju motor Naruto bertambah cepat. Tapi tanpa disadari sedikit air mata keluar dari mata Rias.

"Ckitt.."

Motor itu berhenti didekat sebuah taman, entah kenapa taman itu terlihat sepi padahal sekarang adalah hari libur yang kebanyakan digunakan oleh orang-orang untuk sekedar bermain atau melepas penat setelah bekerja tapi yang didapati ditempat ini hanyalah sebuah kekosongan. Naruto yang melihat keadaan itu tidak ambil pusing dirinya tidak peduli apabila nanti ada mahluk supernatural yang mengagnngu mereka, toh dia juga salah satu dari mereka.

Naruto yang sudah mematikan mesin motornya merasa bingung karena orang yang berada dibelakngnya sedari tadi tidak mau turun ataupun sekedar melepas pelukannya dari punggung Naruto. Tapi setelah itu dia baru sadar bahwa tangan yang melingkar diperutnya bergetar. 'Ck, ada apa dengan dia' pikir Naruto.

"Ne, Rias-chan kita sudah sampai..."ujar Naruto selembut mungkin. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dengan terpaksa Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangan Rias dari perutnya secara paksa. 'dia menagis..'batin Naruto saat melihat wajah Rias yang menunduk dengan wajah gemetar. Tapa babibu lagi Naruto langsung memeluk rias yang sedari tadi masih duduk di motor Naruto.

"Gomen ne, Rias-chan aku pikir kamu suka kalo aku mengemudi dengan cepat..."ujar Naruot sambil megusap punggung Rias untuk sedikit memberikan rasa aman.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Tidak ada jawaban hanya suara sesunggukan yang masih bisa didengar Naruto. Setelah lima menit dalam posisi tersebut akhirnya Nauruto melepas pelukannya, lalu dia memegang dagu Rias agar wajahnya bisa mendongak menatap wajah Naruto. Nauruto pun tidak lupa juga untuk menghapus air mata Rias.

"kau tidak cantik lagi jika menangis.." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Entah perasaan Rias atau apa dia seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa saat Naruto memujinya dan memeluknya, entah atau perasaannya saja kalo Naruto melakukan ini tidak tulus. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh hatinya. Akhirnya Rias pun berhenti untuk sesunggukan, kenapa setelah itu perasaan Naruto tidak enak sama sekali.

"jduak.."

Rias langsung memukul kepala Naruto dengan bogemnya. "brengsek...duren bego, apa yang kau lakukan kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah naik motor dan juga berani sekali kau memelukku, kau pikir kau siapa hah, pacar aja enggak boro-boro pacar sahabat aja aku tidak akan sudih camkan itu dipikiranmu duren mesum..!" dengan intonasi yang sangat tinggi Rias menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Eh, Gomen ne aku minta maaf..." Naruto berkata dengan mengaruk belakang kepalnya yang tidak gatal. Rias tidak menanggapi permintaan maaf dan hanya buang muka tidak peduli dengan orang yang ada didepannya.

"sebagai permintaan maafku, aku kan membelikannmu es cream gimana Rias-chan apa kau mau..?"

"Hm.."

Hanya deheman yang bisa Naruto dengar, dan hal itu sudah di anggap sebagai ucapan persetujuan. "baiklah tunggu disini Rias-chan!" Rias pun mengahampiri bangku kosong ditaman yang berada depannya.' Entah aku mulai berpikir kalau dia adalah orang yang memiliki maksud lain, dengan melihat senyum palsunya aku bisa menebak kalao tujuan itu tidaklah baik. Tapi dari auranya dia hanyalah manusia biasa, jadi aku tidak terlalu khawatir karena dia bukanlah mahluk supernatural' batin Rias sambil bersedekap dan memandang air mancur didepannya.

Ditempat Naruto dia hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas sambil menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya.'ck, dasar wanita jalang merepotkan saja, baiklah ini demi tugas dari Tou-sama aku tidak boleh mengecewkannya' pikir Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tanggannya kedalam saku dan memandang direksi awan diatasnya.

.

.

Terlihat lima orang yang memakai tuxedo dan berkacamata sedang berjalan di taman yang sepi, tapi sangat disayangkan karena ditaman yang sepi itu duduk seorang gadis bersuari merah darah terlihat sedang menuggu seseorang. "Hei lihat apa yang kita temukan, seorang gadis iblis yang sedang tersesat,... " ujar seorang yang paling depan dari gerombolan orang yang memakai tuxedo.

"apalagi dia terlihat sangat manis..."

"apa kau mau menemani kami untuk bersenang-senang Akuma-chan..."

Setelah mendengar kalimat dari salah satu teman mereka keempat orang itu lansung menyeringai. Rias hanya memandang datar segerombolan orang itu, iya dialah Rias Gremory seorang yang duduk sendirian di taman tersebut. 'tidak salah lagi aura ini, aura dari Da-tenshi' pikir Rias. Walaupun Rias menatap datar kumpulan Da-tenshi itu tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi bahwa dirinya sedikit ketakutan, dengan merasakan auranya saja dia bisa memperkirakan level kekuatan dari sekelompok Da-tenshi ini. Dia mersakan kalo kekutan mereka sedikit diatasnya.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan es creamnya langsung bergegas menuju tempat Rias berada. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia merasakan sesuatu yang membuat dia tertarik ' aura ini, tidak salah lagi Da-tenshi, mungkin akan terjadi kejadian yang menarik' pikir Naruto. Dengan begitu dia langsung melesat kerah Rias berada.

Saat setelah sampai Naruto langsung bersembunyi di semak-semak yang berada disitu. Tapi yang lebih mencengangkan adalah taman yang sudak porak poranda terdapat lubang yang cukup besar dimana-mana itulah yang sekarang di lihata oleh Naruto. Tapi yang membuat pandangannya menjadi tertarik bukanlah hancurnya taman akibat pertarungan melainkan kondisi Rias yang sudah diambang batas melawan lima Da-tenshi namun sekarang hanya tinggal tigal saja.

"menyerahlah Akuma-chan! Energi sihirmu sudah habis..." ketiga Da-tenshi itu hanya menyeringai saat melihat kondisi Rias mereka lalu membuat tombak cahaya dan berjalan kearah Rias. Rias yang melihat itu sedikit pasrah karena energi iblisnya yang sudah habis sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluiarkan Power Of Destructionnya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh.." hanya deruan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

'Gomen Tou-sama, Oka-sama, Nii-sama, minna...mungkin inilah akhirku ' batin Rias sambil memandang sayu kearah tiga Da-tenshi itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menguap bosan pasalnya pertarungannya sudah hampir selesai dengan kekalahan Rias karena kehabisan demonic powernya. 'cih, dasar iblis lemah...kau hanya mempermalukan bangsa iblis Gremory, kalah hanya dengan Da-tenshi lemah' pikir Naruto. Tapi sejenak Naruto mendapatkan suatu ide yang mungkin dapat membantu rencananya dan Sasuke. 'baiklah ini akan menyenangkan' seringai Naruto semakin kelihatan.

"Hahaha,...begitu lebih baik wanita jalang, kau hanya perlu menyerah dan biarkan Lighy spear kami menembus jantungmu..."

Rias hanya menutup mata dan menunggu ajalnya saat mengetahui salah satu pemimpin malaikat jatuh tersebut sudah berada didepannya.

Sebelum tombak cahaya itu menusuk dada Rias muncul Naruto yang sedang membawa Es cream(?)

"Jrash..."

"Cought..."

Dara menciprat kerah muka dan baju Rias, tapi Rias masih belum sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang melindunginya dari tombak cahaya yang akan menususk dada Rias. Lalu Naruto langsung membuat lingkaran sihir khas klan Lucifer diatas ketiga orang itu. 'pola lingkaran sihir ini?, tidakkk mungkin!' batin ketiga malaikat jatuh tersebut,...'Lucifer'.

Dengan suara berbisik Naruto menyebutkan jurusnya 'Kirin' dengan begitu dari pola lingkaran sihir yang berada diatas ketiga malaikat jatuh tersebut muncul petir dan menghujani mereka bertiga.

"Brzt.. Brzt.. Brzt.."

Ketiga malaikat jatuh tersbuit tidak sempat berteriak dan mereka langsung melebur menjadi helaian bulu gagak yang sangat banyak.

Rias yang sedari tadi tidak merasakan kesakitan langsung membukan mtanya karna merasa ada cairan ketal yang berbau anyir yang membasahi wajah dan bajunya. Saat membuka mata Rias langsung terbelak.

"Na-Naruto –san.."

Rias hanya membelakkan matanya saat melihat teman sekelasnya tertusuk oleh tombak cahaya tepat didadanya.

"ke-kenapa...kenpa kau melindungiku..?" ujar Rias sambil bergetar dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangganya. Naruto hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah Rias yang khawatir padanya.

"Gomen ne Rias-chan, es cream mu menjadi kotor, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk membelikannya..." Naruto menyodorkan es cream yang sudah dikotori oleh darahnya kepada Rias. Setelah mengucapakan itu akhirnya badan Naruto langsung ambruk kedepan dan dengan sigap Rias langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto dan menidurkan di pangkuannya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...Baka' kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkan janjimu kepadaku..." Rias yang merasakan tubuh Naruto menjadi dingin langsung panik dan segera mengecek denyut nadi Naruto. 'Tidak,..tidak jangan mati! jangan mati! jangan mati!'

'khu..khu..khu aku akan menghilangkan hawa kehidupannku, apakah kau akan meghidupkanmu jadi budak iblismu atau tidak Rias Gremory' batin Naruto.

"baiklah aku akan menghidupaknnmu menjadi budak iblismu aku tidak akan biarkan kau mati Naruto-san..!" ujar Rias langsung mengeluarkan evil peace miliknya. 'hanya satu pion yang beraksi, tidak apalah denga begini kau akan menjadi iblis dibawah naungan keluarga Gremory' pikir Rias sambil memulai ritualnya.

'khu..khu...khu aku cukup terharu Rias Gremory atas usahamu untuk tidak membiarkanku mati' batin Naruto.'tapi maaf saja aku tidak akan sudih menjadi budak iblismu. Naruto langsung melakukan sesutu saat Rias melakukan ritual untuk merubahnya menjadi iblis. Dan Naruto langsung menyerap Pion yang akan akan digunakan untuk merengkarnasinya kedalam tubuhnya jadi dia tidak akan pernah manjadi iblis sungguhan dibawah naungan keluarga gremory karena sesunggunya dia sudah menjadi iblis pada dasarnya, tapi walapun seperti itu dia masih bisa menggunakan sedikit sihir khas keluarga Gremory karena Naruto menyimpan bidak pion milik Rias yang notabennya terkandung sihir khas Gremory.

Hampir selama 6 jam mereka masih berada di taman yang rusak ini entah kenapa Rias masih terbayang-bayang kesalahannya karena dia pemuda yang berada dipangkuannya mengalami kejadian yang sangat buruk yaitu tertusuk oleh tombak cahaya, memang dia bisa menyelamatkan pemuda ini namun yang menjadi ketakutannya adalah apakah pemuda ini akan menerima kondisinya sekarang yang statusnya menjadi seorang Akuma?, yaitu ras yang menurut bangsa manusia adalah mahluk yang sangat indentik dengan keburukan. Memang dengan menjadi Iblis dia akan mendapat segalanya apalgi dia menjadi iblis dibawah naungan klan Gremory, namun yang menjadi ketakutanya adalah kemarahan Naruo, memang memperoleh segalanya bukan menjadi jaminan Naruto akan meneriam stattusnya sekarang. Bagaiman kalo Naruto akan membecinya selamanya karena menjadikannya iblis ?, kemungkinan terburuk dan pemikiran aneh selalu terbanyang dalam pikiran Rias. sedangkan senja sudah mulai menyapa kedua mahluk tersebut.

Naruto masih menunggu, sedari tadi dia hanya menutup mata dan tidak berniat membuka matanya entah kenapa tidur di pangkuannya menjadi hal yang membuat dia merasa nyaman, mungkin karena selama ini tidak pernah meresakan tidur dipangkuan seorang wanita apalagi kalo wanita itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Naruto yang sejak kecil sudah diasuh oleh Tou-samanya dan dia tidak mendapat kasih sayang soerang sosok ibu oleh karena itu Naruto menikamati setiap momen yang dia rasakan saat ini, boleh lah dia sedikit egois karena masa lalunya yang begitu keras dan berat, setiap hari dia hanya disuguhi dengan latihan-latihan dan menjalankan misi yang diberikannya oleh Tou-samanya tanpa tau bahwa dia juga membutuhkan kasih sayang dan kelembutan dari orang lain.

'mungkin aku berbohong jika tidak menimkati moment ini! Baiklah aku akan membuka mataku ini, sudah lebih dari 6 jam aku tidur disini dan aku tidak mau bermalam disini' pikir Naruto.

"Enghh..."

Lenguhan terdengar dari mulut Naruto yang menandakan acara pingsan bohongan Naruto harus sudah berakhir. Matanya yang sayu perlahan terbuka sedikit-demi sedikit dan yang menjadi objek pandangan yang pertamanya adalah wanita bersurai crimson, tapi ada yang aneh dengan pandangan wanita tersebut yaitu pandangan takut dan khawatir namun dalam artian lain seolah dia akan terbayang-bayang kesalahan karena menreingkarnasi penyelamatnya menjadi iblis tanpa persetejuan Naruto dan bayang-bayang akan kebencian diterima dari orang didepannya akan benar ia terima dengan lapang dada. Naruto yang langsung masuk ke mode pura-puranya.

"Eh, Rias-chan apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bertanya dengan pandangan yang takut, seolah dia melakukan kesalahan dan membebani orang didepannya karena dia mendapati dirinya tertidur di pangkuan temannya.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa, kenapa aku masih hidup? Tanya Naruto.

'Baka', dengan situasi seperti ini kenapa dia masih mengkhawatirkan orang lain' batin Rias.

Rias hanya memberikan senyum lembutnya "besok aku akan jelaskan lebih baik kita pulang dulu!"

"Eh.. apa yang terjadi kenapa tempat ini sangat porak-poranda?" untuk mendalami sandiwaranya Naruto bertanya saat melihat kondisi taman yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Tapi Naruto hanya mendapat jawaban yang sama seperti pertanyaannya yang pertama. Naruto bisa menagnggukkan kepalanya tanpa protes kepada orang didepannya. Naruto dan Rias pun langsung beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Di apartemen Naruto dan Sasuke

"cklek..tadaima.."

"Hn dobe, .." Sasuke membalas dengan ogah-ogahan dan melanjutkan nonton televisinya. Naruto langsung menundukan bokongnya di kursi samping Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat wajah lelah dari saudaranya hanya mentap datar dan tidak peduli.

"bagaiman perkemabngannya..?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tentang misinya hanya menguap bosan dan lebih mngendarkan atensinya untuk menonton acara di Tv.

"tidak ada perkembangan, mungkin hanya aku sekarang menyamar masuk kedalam jajaran preegenya, tapi aku tidak benar-benar masuk hanya menipu king mereka soal merengkernasiku. Aku hanya menyimpan bidak pion yang bereaksi kepdaaku dan menyimnnya dalam tubuhku, lalu aku hanya tinggal mengeluarkan sedikit aura akuma, dan hanya itu saja!" ujar Naruto.

"dan kau sendiri bagaimana teme..?"

"Hn,...seperi biasa dia terlihat cuek dan datar mungkin gara-gara aku yang menggodanya waktu di sekolah " ujara sasuke dan Naruto hanya ber'Oh'ria saja.

"apakah ada kabara dari tou-sama?"

"tidak.."

.

Skip time

Hari senin adalah awal dari hari dimana kegiatan manusia di Kuoh dimulai begitupun dengan dua laki-laki yang sedang memakai seragam SMA Kuoh mereka berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri jalan di kota itu untuk sampai menuju sekolah mereka. Seperti biasa Naruto dan Sasuke mendapat sorakan dan teriakan dari FG mereka.

Rias berdiri dibelakang gerbang sekolah di temani quennya bernama Himejima Akeno. Sedangkan Akeno hanya binngung kenapa kingnya berdiri di belakang gerbang masuk namun saat melihat wajahnya yang sedikit murung Akeno tidak berani untuk bertanya. Tak selag beberapa lama dia mendengar teriakan siswi Kuoh Akeno langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan penasaran siapa yang datang. Dia pun langsung mengerti siapa yang datang yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke murid yang sudah hampir satu minggu menjadi murid di sini dan mendapat julukan 'Duo prince Kuoh'. Saat dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sahabat atau kingnya dia mendapati wajah kingnya tambah murung dalam pikirannya 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kenapa Bucho kenapa memandang aneh kearah mereka berdua yang mendapat teriakan penuh kagum dari siswi kuoh yaitu Naruto da Sasuke, namun Akeno tau bahwa Rias fokus pada orang bersurai pirang itu'

'Deg'

Dada Akeno langsung berdetak kecang saat tahu bahwa orag yang bersurai pirang itu memancarkan aura Akuma. 'Bochou, apa hubunganmu dengan dia?' beribu pertanyaan muncul dibenak Quen dari Rias tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berjalan dilorong sekolah dan menuju kelasnya setelah terbebas dari kejaran FGnya. Mereka mengorbankan trio mesum yang sedang lewat dan menuduh mereka sedang mengintip rok mereka secar langsung para FG itu menatap trio mesum itu denga aura membunuh sedangkan trio mesum yang merasakan aura membunuh yang pekat langsung berlari sambil mengumpat tidak jelas akibat kesialan mereka di pagi ini.

"terkutuklah kalian orang-orang tampan..!"

Saat berjalan menuju kelasnya Naruto dan Sasuke berpapasan dengan Seito kaicho Fuku Kaicho. Naruto yang tahu lebih dulu langsung menyenggol perut Sasuke "teme lihat.." Sasuke langsung meliahat ke arah yang Naruto katakan.

"Ohayou Sona.." Sasuke berujar datar saat mereka berpapasn dengan orang itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dan respon dari Sona, orang yang mendapat julukan Seito kaichou tersebut hanya mendengus dan dan berjalan seakan tidak peduli. Tsubaki yang melihat itu menahan tawanya saat melihat adegan Absurd kaichonya dengan salah satu orang yang dibilang populer di sekolah itu.

"yang sabar ya teme.."Naruto langsung menepuk pundak saudaranya namun tak lama kemudian Naruto tertawa lepas.

"WUHAHAHAHA..."

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di koridor tersebut.

Ditempat lain

"Apakah kalian mendapat benda itu ?" tanya seseorang yang duduk dan menggunakan jubah berhodie kepada dua bawahannya.

"Hai, Leader –sama walaupun para penjaga Pharaoh tersebut sangat merepotkan...namun inilah yang kami dapat!" kedua orang tersebut menunjukkan benda dalam sebuah kotak, dan benda tersebut yerdapat huruf-huruf mesir kuno.

'Khu..khu...khu..akhirnya aku menemukan dewa yang tersegel ini walaupun kekuatannya masih dibawah Gret red namun jika ketiga dewa ini bergabung Trihexa 666 dan Gret Red pun dapat diakalahkan' pikir orang tersebut.

Kembali ketempat Naruto, saat ini SMA Kouh sudah dalam kedaan jam pulang sekolah sehingga banyak dari mereka sudah berbondong-bondong untuk pulang. Begitupun dengan Naruto dan Sasuke mereka sudah membersihkan meja mereka.

"Naruto-san .."Naruto yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya langsung menoleh kebelakang .

"Eh, Rias-chan ...ada apa?'' ujar Naruto riang dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"aku duluan Dobe!" belum sempat Rias menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, suaranya langsung dipotong oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn, teme..!"

Rias yang sudah sadar dari swedt droopnya karena interaksi dua orang didepannya langsung kembali kemode normalnya "Naruto-san bisakah kau sekarang datang berkunjung ke klub kami?" uajar Rias.

"Ehmm...et-to.. etto baiklah mungkin aku bisa karena aku sekarang sedang tidak sibuk ujar Naruto sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kini Naruto dan Rias berjalan bersama menuju kearah klun ORC berada, tidak ada obrolan saat perjalanan, mereka hanya kediaman. Namun Naruto yang melihat wajah Rias sedikit murung pun bertanya.

"ano, Rias-chan kenapa kamu terlihat murung..?maaf kalo aku ikut campur ak-," Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikkan kalimatnya

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-san.."

Naruto pun terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Rias. 'dasar iblis aneh' pikir Naruto masa bodoh. Akhirnya merekapun sampai di ORC. Rias langsung membuka pintu itu, Naruto pun ikut masuk kedalam. Saat setelah sampai didalam Naruto dapat melihat terdapat lima orang yang terdiri dari 2 orang laki-laki dan 3 perempuan.

Issei yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung bertanya pada Rias "BOCHOU kenapa si teme ini kau ajak kemari?" Issei bertanya dengan hidung yang sudah kembang kempis saat melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"ara-ara ...Bouchou.."Akeno tersenyum misterius saat melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Rias.

"duduklah Issei aku akan menjelaskannya dulu, sehingga semuanya jelas ?" Rias mengintrupsi pertanyaan pawnnya

"Baiklah sebelum itu perkenalkan nama kalian masing-masing!" perintah Rias kepada angoota keluarganya.

"Hai.."

"perkenalkan namaku Yuuto Kiba..."

"perkenalkan namaku Toujou Koneko .."

"perkenalkan namaku Asia Argento.."

"perkenalkan namaku Hyoudo Issei..''

"perkenalkan namaku Himejima Akeno salam kenal Naruto-kun...fufufu.."

"ehmm...eto-eto perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto ...yoroshiku onegaishimasu.." ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah Naruto-san apa kau tau tentang mahluk supernatural?" tanya Rias kepada Naruto.

'Cih, apa aku harus menjawabnya, bagaimana aku tidak mengetahuinya aku lah salah satu mahluk tersebut. tak apalah akan aku ikuti permainan ini, semua ini tidak akan lama' pikir Naruto.

"Ehm,..ano sebenarnya apa ini membahas hantu, tapi sebelum itu kumohon jangan bahas yang seperti itu. Itu sangat menakutkan Rias-chan.." ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

'-Chan' pikir semua orang disitu minus Naruto dan Rias.

"Kau..Beraninya memangil Boucho degan suffix -Chan"geram Issei dan langsung ditahan oleh Kiba.

"tidak ini-,"

"apa ini berhubungan dengan aku yang tertusuk kemarin..?" Naruto langsung memotong kalimat Rias dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Rias hanya gelagapan melihat ekspresi Naruto "aku minta maaf Naruto-san sebenarnya aku,.."

Belum sempat Rias melanjutkan kalimatnya muncul sihir berpola Phenex.

'Cih, kenapa klan ayam itu datang kemari' batin Naruto.

'Phenex'

**TBC **

**Hahah maaf, Author ngilangnya terlalu lama!**

**Terima kasih kalian yang sudah meReview Fic saya, kritik dan saran kalian sangat berarti bagi saya.**

**Ok. Selamat menuanaikan ibdah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hate Us**

**Genre : Adventure,Action, Fantasy,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

** (mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, Terkesan amatiran, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.**

**Summary : Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld, mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehkan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapai apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir. **

**'''''''**

**'''''''**

**'''''''**

Sebelumnya.

"Kau..Beraninya memangil Boucho degan suffix -Chan"geram Issei dan langsung ditahan oleh Kiba.

"tidak ini-,"

"apa ini berhubungan dengan aku yang tertusuk kemarin..?" Naruto langsung memotong kalimat Rias dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Rias hanya gelagapan melihat ekspresi Naruto "aku minta maaf Naruto-san sebenarnya aku,.."

Belum sempat Rias melanjutkan kalimatnya muncul sihir berpola Phenex.

'Cih, kenapa klan ayam itu datang kemari' batin Naruto.

'Phenex'

Chapter 4

Semua memandang kearah munculnya lingkaran sihir phenex tak terkecuali Naruto. Kemudian muncullah orang bersurai pirang dengan mimik arogan yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Riser nama orang itu dengan tetap memasang wajah arogannya dia berjalan kearah sekumpulan orang yang sedari tadi melihat kedatangannya. Tak selag beberapa lama muncul aksen lingkaran sihir Gremory di samping Rias berada.

"Rias Ojou-sama.." orang itu muncul dan memanggil nama Rias.

Raiser hanya menyeringai tipis saat melihat kedatangan Grafiya dengan begitu urusannya di dunia manusia akan cepat selesai. Tapi yang membuat dia senang adalah ekspresi dari orang-orang yang berada di ruangan klub penenlitian ilmu gaib ini, mereka menampilkan ekspresi was-was terhadap dirinya yang datang kesini itulah yang digambarkan oleh pikiran Raiser minus Naruto, Issei dan Asia. 'Ck, dasar Iblis baru' pikir Raiser saat melihat ketiga orang yang menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Raiser yang menempati posisi lima besar dalam rating game iblis muda di Underworld siapa yang tidak tau itu, itulah sebabnya peghuni ORC minus Naruto, Issei dan Asia menampakan wajah was-was dan bertanya-tanya kenapa orang sekaliber Raiser berada disini.

Rias yang lebih dulu sadar dan bertanya kepada kepala maid dan sekaligus kakak iparnya.

"ada apa Grafiya nee-sama,apa ada sesuatu yang penting sampai a Grafiye nee-sama datang kesini..?" tanya Rias.

Grafiya yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Rias akan menjawab namun tangan dari Raiser langsung terangkat dan memeberi isyarat kepada Grafiya untuk tidak mengutarakan jawabannya kepada Rias.

"Begini Rias sayangku.." Riser membungkuk dan langsung memegang tangan Riser ala buttler lalu dia mencium punggung tangan Rias, namun dengan gesit Rias langsung menarik tangannya agar bibir Riser tidak menyetuh permukaan kulitnya.

Eksperesi Raiser langsung mengeras dan menahan amarah. "Ck, baiklah semuanya dengarkan aku termasuk kalian iblis rendahan..!" ujar Raiser untuk menjelaskan maksud tujuannya kesini sambil memandang kearah tiga iblis rendahan yang diamksud Riser ialah Naruto, Issei dan Asia.

Issei yang mengerti maksud dari iblis rendahan hanya menahan amarahnya saat tangan Asia menahan lengannya untuk tidak memukul wajah arogan Riser. Sedangkan dengan Naruto hanya meanmpilkan ekspresi bosannya. 'Ck, dasar otak ayam' pikir Naruto lalu diapun menggali emas(?) baca: ngupil.

Selanjutnya Raiser pun melanjutkan kalimatanya. "Aku disini untuk mengunjungi calon sitriku, iya dialah king kalian Rias Gremory.."

'Jderrr'

Bagai disambar petir suma yang ada disitu minus Grafiya dan Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka saat mendengar ucapan Raiser. Issei yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung menghampiri meja Rias "itu bohongkan Bouchou..?" . Rias hanya diam, yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya menunduk 'dia bohongkan' 'dia bohongkan''dia bohongkan' sambil bergumam di pikirannya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi diacuhkan merasa jengah dengan kejadian yang berlangsung didepannya. "Ne, Rias aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi disini, aku sedari tadi banyak menyimpan pertanyaan kepadamu dan semua yang ada disini, sebenarya mahluk apa kalian dan kenapa kalian bisa keluar dari lingkarang yang mempunyai gambar aneh. Dan yang terakhir kalian berbicara tentang iblis, jika dugaanku benar kalian adalah seorang Iblis, apa aku benar? Jika aku benar aku akan keluar dari sini karena aku ingin hidup normal" ujar Naruto sambil memperdalam aktingnya agar semua tau bahwa dia hanya iblis reingkernasi yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"tung-gu Naruto aku belum sele-,"

"Ck, dasar iblis rendahan, pulanglah kau hanya mengganggu urusanku disini.." Raiser berujar karena iblis baru yang ada didpannya hanya mengganggu urasnya. Naruto pun langsung melagkah keluar tanpa menanggapi ucapan iblis ayam didepannya.

Dan semua berakhir dengan penolakan Rias dan akhirnya permaslahan ditempuh dengan cara rating game yang diadakan 10 hari lagi.

.

.

Dalam sebuah mansion duduk orang yang memakai hoddie dan tubuhnya tertutup oleh kegelapan dan yang terlihat hanya bagian perut sampai kebawah.

"kalian berdua cepat panggil Naruto dan Sasuke kesini aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka..!" suruh orang yang duduk tersebut.

" Hai Leader-sama.."

Tak selang beberapa lama muncullah lingkaran sihir khas klan Lucifer yang memuncul dua orang laki-laki yang pertama bersurai pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto atau bisa disebut Naruto Lucifer dan yang kedua orang bersurai raven atau bernama Uchiha Sasuke atau bisa disebut Sasuke Lucifer.

"ada apa anda memanggil kami Tou-sama ..?" tanya Sasuke dengan membungkuk ala kesatria bersama Naruto.

"seperti biasa, kalian selalu bersikap to the point...bersantaillah sejenak...?" ujar orang bertudung tadi. Setelah itu orang bertudung tadi berjalan turun dari singga sananya dan berjalan, lalu melewati Naruto dan Sasuke, dan tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke juga mengikuti dan memutar tubuh mereka untuk menghadap orang yang paling mereka hormati.

"bagaiaman tugas kalian, informasi apa saja yang kalian dapatkan..?"

"Hai, kami mendapatkan sesuatu yang cukup menarik,..."Naruto menjeda sedikit kalimatnya "Kokaibel, salah satu petinggi di Grigori itu ingin memulai perang atau Gret War jild II dengan cara membunuh adik dari dua Maou sekarang,..."

"Hmm,...Kokaibel, malaikat jatuh yang bodoh dan tidak memili kesabaran,...dia hanya akan mengantarkan nywanya saja! Lalu apalagi yang kalian dapat ...!"

Kali ini Sasuke yang ingin menjawab "Sekiryuutei atau Welsh Dragon jatuh ditangan Gremory atau lebih tepatnya dalam naungan Maou Lucifer palsu sekarang " ujar Sasuke.

"Hn, Sekiryuutei kah, rival dari Albion atau Vali sensdiri,...cukup menarik" ujar orang itu sambil memegang dagunya.

"tapi dia masih payah dalam pengunaan Boosted Gear, Cuma itu yang saat ini kami dapat Tou-sama.." Ujar Naruto.

"Hn, kalian memang anak Ayah yang sangat berguna...aku megundang kalian kesini bukan untuk itu saja.."

"kalao boleh tau apa itu Tou-sama.."

"aku sudah mendapatkan Dewa Ilusi Ra yang tersegel di Mesir,..." Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengetahui Tou-samanya belum selesai berbicara tidak berani memotong ucapannya walau dalam hati mereka sangat tertarik degan apa yang Tou-samanya katakan.

"salah satu dewa terkuat dari ketiga dewa, dari zaman Pharaoh...dengan ini rencana ayah akan terlaksana, aku ingin kalian menjaga apa yang ada dalam diri kalian. Naruto aku harap kau bisa menjaga Naga Langit Osiris Ayah mendapatkan itu dengan susah payah dan juga Osiris telah memilihmu sebagai tuannya, lalu yang terakhir Obelisk The Tormentor kau juga harus bisa menjaganya Sasuke Lucifer dia memilihmu sebagai tuannya untuk saat ini bukan tanpa alasan. Walaupun nyawa kalian menjadi taruhannya, Ayah harap kalian bisa menjaganya ! "

"Hai, Tou-sama kami akan menjaga kekuatan yang menunjang rencana Tou-sama kedepannya walau nyawa sebagai taruhannya..."

"Bagus-," namun belum selesai ucapan orang bertudung itu tiba-tiba muncul seseorang.

"Rizevim aku ingin berbicara sesutu denganmu..!" ujar orang yang baru datang itu.

"bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Karterea ...Leviathan.."

"Ya-ya terserah kau lah.." Ujar sesosok yang baru datang tadi yang bernama Karterea Leviathan yang dulunya pernah menjadi salah satu Maou yang bergelar Leviathan.

Dengan kemunculan Kartera, Rizevim langsung memberi isyarat kepada Naruto dan Sasuke untuk pergi. Lalu tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir khas klan Lucifer langsung menelan keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apakah mereka Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun yang dulu kau temukan Rizevim, tidak kusangka mereka sudah besar sekarang dan juga sangat tampan. Padahal dulunya saat kau menemukan mereka bertiga bersama Vali. Kedaan mereka sangat polos dan sangat lucu. Untung Ayah dari Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mati pada waktu kau menemukan mereka, jika tidak kau akan dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh ayah mereka Rizevim, kau tahu Minato-sama dan Fugaku sama adalah..."

"CUKUP KARTERA..."

Rizevim naik pitam dengan ocehan wanita didepannya yang dapat menghancurkan rencana yang sudah disunsun matang-matang olehnya. Jika saja ketiga anak yang memang bukan anak kandungnya mengetahui apa yang Kerterea ucapkan sekarang maka usahanya selama ini mempengaruhi pikiran mereka dengan doktrin-doktrin yang dia anut akan hancur dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

Ruang Osis

Terlihat suasana di ruang Osis pada jam istirahta saat ini sangat kental dengan aura keseiriusan dimana terlihat Seito- Kaichou dengan Fuku-kaicho sangat sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dan laporan yang diterima oleh kakak dari Sona yang notabennya sebgai salah satu Maou, berkas yang berurusan dengan iblis terlihat menumpuk, ruangan yang di tingal oleh anggota Osis lannya yang sedang mengurus kegiatan seokolah menjadi bukti tersendiri bahwa kedua orang itu tidak bisa di ganggu saat ini. Kaca mata Sona berkilat tajam untuk memnbaca dengan seksama laporan yang ada di tanggannya, selain itu temannya yang aka mengikuti rating game dengan salah satu ketrurunan heires klan Phenex untuk membatalakan pernikhanannya, membuat tugasnya untuk sementara dia selesaikan Sona membuat dia harus beerja ekstra keras.

"Ckelek,.."

Pintu ruangan Osis terbuka menandakan bahwa ada orang yang masuk. Mata Sona dan Tsubaki yang sedari tadi fokus dalam pekerjaannya terpaksa harus megalihkan pandangan kerah orang yang membuka pintu. Sona membulatkan matanya saat melihat orang yang membuka pintu ruang osis. 'Ada urusan apa dia datang kemari' pikir Sona. Iya dialah orang yang satu minggu ini memenuhi sedikit memori otaknya akibat tingkah laku yang sudah diperbuatnya selama ini, Uchia Sasuke adalah orang itu, orang yang pernah sedikit menghacurkan wibawanya sebagai ketua Osis dan satu hal yang dia tahu dari orang ini dia sedikit 'mesum', terbukti dengan Sona yang hampir pernah dilecehkan di gerbang masuk sekolah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Uchiha-san..?" Pertanyaan bernada sarkas langsung keluar dari bibir mungil Sona dengan cepat.

Sasuke tidak bergeming dengan nada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh sang ketu Osis itu. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya sebuah kantong keresek(?) yang berisi tiga Cup ramen instan dan tiga botol Jus strawberry.

Sona berkedut saat melihat orang didepannya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya malah mengeluarkan sebuah kantong keresek yang iya tidak tau apa itu isinya. Sasuke pun sudah sampai di depan Sona dengan wajah coolnya dan terkesan datar. Dan dengan sedikit kasar dia langsung memegang tangan Sona untuk mengikuti arah tarikan tangan Sasuke, Sona pun berjengit dengan tarikan kasar tangan Sasuke, dengan terpaksa dia mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Uchiha di depannya karena jika tidak berkas yang ada dimejanya akan berantakan akibat menja yang terdorong oleh tubuh Sona yang tertarik oleh tangan Sasuke. Namun sebelum Sasuke dan sona pergi meniggalkan meja Sona, Sasuke lalu mengambil sesuatu dalam kereseknya dan memberikannya kepada Tsubaki yang sedari tadi melongo akibat meklihat kejadian yang barusan terjadi akibat melihat Kaichounya yang dikenal sangat tegas dapat menurut dengan seorang manusia tanpa perlawanan. Lalu Sasuke dan Sona pergi meninggalkan Tsubaki untuk menuju meja yan biasa digunakan rapat oleh angggota Osis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?, lalu kenapa kau membawa ku kesini Uchiha?"

"Duduklah.." Sasuke menarik dua kursi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sona.

"kau pasti lapar..!"

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak lapa-,"

"Kruyuk..."

Wajah Sona memerah saat perutnya berbunyi dengan keras tanda perutnya sudah ingin diisi. Dia hanya bisa menunduk meremas ujung roknya. Tsubaki yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa menahan tawanya agar tidak terdengar dengan kedua orang yang ada didepannya walaupun jaraknya lumayan jauh namun status mereka adalah iblis yang bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun membuat dia harus was-was.

"Hn, Kau lapar...aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu.." uajar Sasuke yyang langsung mengeluarkan sesutau dari kantong kereseknya(?). Sasuke mengeluarkan dua cup ramen instan dan dua botol jus strawberry yang dia beli di kantin dengan cara mencuri uang saku milik Naruto. Mungkin sekarang sahabatnya sedang uring-uringan karena kehilangan uang sakunya.

Otak Sona yang sudah encer langsung mengerti kalo seseorang didepannya mempunyai maksud tersembunyi, tidak mungkin kan seseorang tiba-tiba datang membawa makanan untuk seseorang tidak dikenal tanpa mempunyai maksud tertentu. Namun Sona masih sulit untuk mencari jawabannya karena sulit sekali membaca ekspresinya yang datar ini. Namun apakah Sona berpikir terlalau jauh kalau orang yang sedang membawa makanan didepannya ini memiliki perasaan kepadanya, tidak tidak itu tidak mungkin itu terlalau jauh menurut Sona.

"cepat makan bodoh, keburu dingin...!"

Sona yang sedari tadi bengong langsung kembali dalam dunia nyantanya. Dan menatap tajam orang didepannya.

"aku tidak mau makan makanan ini jika kau tidak menjelakan apa tujuanmu kesini..?"

"Apa itu penting..?"

"Iya.."

"Hn'" "Braaak...dengar ya Uchiha aku tidak tau apa tujuanmu disini tapi kalo kau tidak mau menjelaskan apa tujuanmu kesini maka aku akan menolak makanan ini!" dengan cara memukul meja dan berbicara sedikit keras, Sona mencoba mengintimidasi orang didepannya, namun tiba-tiba.

"Kruyukkk,,.."

'Baka' kenapa perut ini sulit diajak kompromi,...' pikir Sona langsung menunduk malu.

Tsubaki yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari keluar pintu ruang Osis dengan cara mendobraknya dengan keras namun untung saja pintu itu tidak mengalami kerusakan.

"Pfttt,...HAHAHAHAHAH A" akhirnya Tsubaki langsung tertawa lepas setelah berada jauh dari ruang Osis.

"baiklah kalau tidak mau memakannya, aku akan membawa ini per-,"

"Tunggu,.."

Sona langsung menutup mulutnya, wajahnya muncul semu merah walau hanya sedikit.

"aku akan memakannya.."

.

.

.

Celah Dimensional

Terlihat Naga berukuran raksasa sedang berenang dicelah dimensional dengan membentangkan kedua sayapnya yang sangat besar. Dia adalah kaisar naga sejati dari Red- Dragon. Apocalypse Dragon, sang Great Red. Namun saat ini naga itu sedang mengarungi celah dimensional. Great Red mendapati muncul dari retakan dimensi dan memunculkan seseorang bersurai pirang yang usianya kira-kira masih remaja, lalu sang Great Red pun berhenti dan menatap tajam orang didepannya.

'Aura ini, aura yang sudah lama aku tidak temui, Lucifer kah!'

"Apa yang kau ingikan Akuma..?"

Orang besurai pirang itu hanya menatap datar sang True Dragon sambil memasukkan kedua tangganya dalam saku celanya.

"Great Red, naga yang tertulis dalam Al-kitab...aku ingin bertarung denganmu!"

"Hahaha...apa kau sedang bosan hidup Gaki!"

"Pulanglah Lucifer aku akan mengampuni nyawamu karena aku sedang bosan bertarung saat ini..!"

"diamlah Naga bodoh...!"

Great red tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya saat ini, baru kali ini ada mahluk iblis yang berani memanggil dia dengan sebutan bodoh.

"baiklah akan aku turuti permintaanmu, namun sebelum itu perkenalkanlah namamu dulu bocah " "Naruto, Naruto Lucifer..."

Naruto langsung menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang sangat banyak didepannya dan dalam lingkaran sihir itu keluar api berwarna hitam yang berbentuk naga berukuran sedang dan kemudian naga api hiyam itu bergerak cepat menuju Great Red, namun Great Red hanya memandang remeh naga api hitam tersebut dengan membentangkan sayapnya yang lebar Great Red langsung mengepakkakn kedua sayapnya tersebut agar api itu dapat berbalik kearah Naruto namun yang yang didapati Great Red sekarang adalah kedua sayapnya yang tidak bisa digerakkan akibat sayapnya yang yang dikunci dengan lingkarang sihir yang tidak kalah besar dengan begitu Gret Red tidak bisa bergerak.

"jadilah naga panggang Great Red...!" teriak Naruto sambil berkonsentrasi untuk mengendalikan dua sihir sekaligus.

"Khu...khu..khu...Baka' gaki , apa kau pikir kau bisa mengalahaknnku dengan cara ini..!" Graet Red dengan cepat meningkatkan intensitas kekuatnnya akibatnya kekuatan Great Red langsung menguar dari tubuhnya dan menghancurkan sihir pengunci milik Naruto dan menghilangkan naga api hitam yang sangat banyak milik Naruto.

"jangan panggil aku sang True Dragon kalo hanya mengalahkan iblis bodoh sepertimu tidak bisa, Baka' gaki"

Naruto hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya setelah jurusnya hancur sekarang dia akan mendapati jurus api yang besar menuju kearahnya. Jurus api yang keluar dari mulut Great Red hampir menutup pergerakkan Naruto untuk berpindah tempat ataupun sekedar untuk lari.

"brengsek kau Naga tua..." Naruto berujar sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

'teme kalau aku tidak selamat dari api ini, tolong jangan habiskan persediann ramen instanku' batin Naruto.

"Khu...khu..khu..." entah kenapa Great Red memiliki kesenangan tersendiri saat bertarung dengan bocah lucifer di depannya, kebanyakan orang yang bertarung dengannya hanya memunculkan wajah arogan dan sombongnya namun tidak dengan orang didepannya ini, dia banyak memunculkan ekspresi bodohnya. Bahkan Great Red harus menjedotkan kepalanya saja saat tidak sengaja membaca isi pikiran orang didepannya yang berbicara tentang ramen instan yang tidak boleh dimakan orang yang dipanggil teme walaupun dia saat ini sedang menghadapi kematiannya jika dia tidak bisa menghindari apiku, karena api milik Great Red lah yang memiliki kepanasan paling tinggi dibanding naga yang lainnya.

'ayolah berfikir Naruto..dapat, baik akan kugunakan sihir itu '

'Belfegor..'

Dengan mengucapkan dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba api hitam menguar dari tubuh Naruto dan langsung menyelimutinya membentuk kepala Naga berwarna hitam akhirnya api milik Great Red langsung menerjang tubuh Naruto.

Great Red yang melihat itupun cukup terkejut pasalnya jurus milik Naruto memiliki prinsip kerja yang sama yaitu memakan energi sihir.

'menarik'

Lima menit berlalu sejak api milik Great Red menerjang dan membakar Narutopun menghilang dan menampilkan badan Naruto yang tidak apa-apa.

"Hosh...hosh..hosh.."

"apa kau akan menyerah bocah Lucifer.."ejek Great Red sambil merentangkan sayapnya untuk menunjukkan ke agungannya.

"apa itu tadi api Belfegor bocah, jika iya dari mana kau mempelajarinya...aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan orang yang mempunyai api tersebut..?"

"darimana kau tau..?" wajah Naruto memunculkan ekspresi keheranan namun satu hal yang harus Naruto tau bahwa naga didepannya sudah lama hidup.

"itu tidak penting..".

.

"Hey aku belum selesai pertarungan ini masih berlanjut, namun dalam pertarungan ini tidak adil kau memiliki postur yang sangat besar namun aku hanyalah sorang iblis seperti manusia ..."

Great Red menerka-nerka ucapan dari Naruto dari ucapannya dia berfikir kalo Naruto akan mngeluarkan suatu yang menarik, mungkin seperti sebuah familiar.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah naga bodoh..!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto mengeluarkan gantungan kalung dari balik bajunya, yaitu sbuah kartu yang digantungkan dalam kalung namun dalam kartu tersebut terdapat gambar mahluk atau lebih tepatnya naga yang mempunyai dua mulut dan dalam bagian bawah kartu tersebut terdapat huruf tulisan kuno dari mesir atu bahasa para Pharaoh.

Dengan begitu Naruto langsung melemparkan kartunya keatas, selanjutnya kartu itu melebur menjadi serpihan kecil dan terbang keatas. Great Red yang melihat itu dubuat penasaran.

'apa yang dialkukan si gaki itu'

"Datanglah Saint Dragon-The God of Osiris..."

perlahan dalam celah dimensional itu muncul kabut dan kilatan petir yang sangat banyak, lalu turunlah seekor naga berwarna merah dengan sepasang sayapnya yang elegan. Naga langit Osisiris salah satu dewa ilusi yang berada di Mesir, naga ini memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar walau tidak sebanding dengan Great Red maupun Trihexa si 666 namun masih berada satu tingkat diatas dua naga surgawi yang tertulis di Al-kitab(dalam Anime).

"menarik, Osiris kah...apakah itu Screed Gear milikmu Gaki?" ujar Great Red.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Loginus-Loginus payah itu, Naga Payah..!" Osiris yang berada diatas Naruto langsung berbicara dengan nada sedikit meremehkan memberikan killing intens yang membuat darah Great Red cukup berdesir .

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku Gaki, aku memang telah memilihmu sebagai pemegangku namun bukan berarti kau bisa sesuka hatimu memanggilku.." ujar Osiris.

"Apa maksudmu Uler kadut...kita kan sudah memiliki kontrak, jadi aku bebas memanggilmu..!" Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Osiris.

Osiris yang di pangil uler kadut langsug membetangkan kudua sayapnya akibat hinaan yang dia terima.

"Jones.."

"Unagi bakar.."

"tai berjalan.."

"naga mandul.."

"perjaka Tua.."

"Ohok.." Naruto langsung tertohok dengan ejekan yang diterimanya. Naruto langsung misah-misuh tidak jelas sambil menunjuk Osirs namun Osiris tidak mempersulikannnya.

'Hey, aku masih muda tau...memangsih aku masih perjaka namun apa salahnya dengan status itu' Naruto langsung pundung dengan aura hitam diatasnya.

Great Red yang melihat kejadian Absurd itu hanya bisah mendesah panjang. 'ternyata mereka sama-sama bodoh' batin nista Great Red.

"apa kita akan bertarung, jika tidak aku akan pergi dari sini..."

Suara dari Grat Red langsung mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Osiris yang sedari tadi terus berdebat.

"Khu..khu..khu.."muncul seringai kejam dari Naruto dan Osiris setelah mendengar uacapn Great Red.

"Naruto, apa pikiranmu sama dengan ku.."

"Khu..khu..khu..tepat sekali Baka' Osiris, ayo kita bakar kadal gagal evolusi itu.."

Naruto langsung naik keatas Osiris atau tepat berada dikepala Osiris namun sesutu muncul dikening Naruto, yaitu lambang kepala naga. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Osiris langsung menerjang Gret Red yang badannya dua kali lebih besar darinya. Lalu Osiris pun melilit tubuh Great Red dangan erat setelah itu Osirisi menembakkan sesuatu dari mulut bawahnya.

'Thunder Force'

Setelah mengucapkan itu kepala Great terkena hujaman bom berwarna merah dan sesikatrnya mengekuarkan percikan petir.

"Duar,.."

"Kalian telah membuat sang True Dragon marah!"

Great Red langsung melepaskan cengkaraman Osiris dengan mudah dari tubuhnya lalu dengan cepat dia menggigit tubuh Osiris, Osiris terlihat kesakitan gigi dari Great Red sepertinya menancap kedalam tubuh Osiris. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menjetikkan jarinya langsung muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir diatas badan Great Red.

'kirin'

"Duar.."

Beribu jarum petir langsug menghujami tubuh Great red akibatnya cengkraman dari mulut Great Red langsung terlepas.

"bagus Naruto.."

Setelah itu Naruto dan Osiiris pun menjaga jarak dar Great Red yang sedikit kesakitan akibat sihir petir milik Naruto."apa kau tidak apa-apa uler kadut..?" tanya Naruto

"Ck, berhenti memangilku seperti itu baka gaki.." namun berbeda dengan ucapan dari mulut Osiris namun dalam hatinya sedikit terbesit rasa senang akibat kekhawatiran oarang yang telah memegang kontraknya yang ditunjukan kepadanya.

"liat itu Osiris,..Great Red ingin menembak kita dengan sesuatu.."

Osiris yang mendenagar ucapan Naruto langsung melihat kerah Great Red yang sudah menciptakan partikel cahaya yang siap untuk ditembakkan.

"Naruto kita gabungkan kekutan kita, mungkin jika aku sendiri tidak akan kuat menahan serangannya..!"

"baikalh akan kucoba sebisaku karena energi sihirku tingal sedikit.."

Dengan begitu Osiris juga menyiapkan dan mengumpulka energi Ying dan Yang disekitarnya dan mencoba untuk memadatknnya. Dilain sisi Naruto juga melafalkan mantara kuno yang cukup panjang dan setelah itu dia memunculkna lingkaran sihir kalan Lucifer yang cukup besar.

"terimalah ini Kuso gaki dan Naga Jones..." teriak Great Red sambil menembakkan partikel cahaya dari mulutnya.

Naruto dan Osisis pun tidak ketinggalan mereka juga menembakkan jurusnya .

'Thunder Force'

'Belfegor'

Thunder Force dan api hitam milik Naruto langsung bergabung menjadi satu dan bertabrakan dengan serangan dari Great Red.

Dalam adu serangn itu terlihat Osiris dan Naruto sangat kelelahan menahan serangan dari Great Red, terlihat serangan dari Naruto dan Osiris terlihat berbalik kerah mereka sendiri . Naruto sudah tidak kuat karena kehabisan eergi sihir langsung jatuh terduduk, namun sebelum serangan dari Great Red mengnai mereka, Osiris langsung menyelubungi tubuh Naruto denagn tubuhnya sehingga terlihat Naruto dilit oleh tubuh Osiris sehingga Osiris langsung terkena telak serang tersebut.

"Duar.."

"Hosh..hosh...hosh..."

Osiris terlihat tubuhnya tidak bisa dikatakan baik setelah terkena serangan tersbut. Dia langsung melebarkan tubuhnya sehingga Naruto yang dalam perlindungan tubuhnya terlihat. Kondisi Naruto yang juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik tubuhnya pingsan akibat kekurangan demonic powernya.

"Great Red,..." panggil Osiris.

"kami menyerah, aku tidak mau bertarung lagi...Naruto sudah kehabisan demonic power aku takut jika pertarungan kita dilanjutkan maka dia bisa terkena imbasnya...lagian ini bukanlah kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya, kekutanku masih tersegel di negeri para Pharaoh di mesir mungkin jika kekuatanku kembali maka pertarungan ini akan berjalan menarik!"

"hahah tak kusangka kau bisa mengkahwatirkan bocah sableng itu.."

"dia bukan hanya bocah bodoh saja, dia adalah orang yang aku pilih untung menjadi pemegang kekuatanku...aku merasa dia sekarang memilih jalan yang salah, namun aku percaya takdir akan membawanya entah sebagai penyelamat atau pengahncur...sampai jumpa Great Red semoga kita bisa bertarung lagi, sampai saat itu tuba akan kubuat kau babak belur! "

"satu hal lagi aku titip Naruto padamu.." dengan ucapan perpisahan itu akhirnya Osiris melebur menjadi serpihan cahaya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya atau lebih tepatnya sepulang sekolah di Kuoh akademy yang menandakan pelajaran di Akademi itu telah usai. Dari kelas itu terlihat orang bersurai raven dengan gaya rambut pantat Ayam berjalan perlahan meniggalkan kelas yang sudah mulai kosong, namun setelah beberapa langkah sepeninggal dari ruang kelas ada suara yang mencegat jalan Sasuke.

"tunggu Uchiha-san..!"

Sasuke yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati teman sekelasnya bernama Rias Gremory.

"Hn."

"Apa kau tau dimana Naruto-san? Kenapa tadi dia tidak masuk?"

"dia sedang ada urusan tadi, jadi sekarang dia tidak masuk.."jawab Sasuke.

"Ouh..Arigat-" belum selesai Rias berterima kasih Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya pergi.

'dasar dia sama menyebalkannya dengan mahluk kuning itu' pikir Rias.

Sasuke terus menapaki koridor sekolah yang hampir sepih karena di tinggal pulang oleh penghuninya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Sasuke berjalan dia akhirnya sampai di tempat sedari tadi dia tuju, iya temapat itu adalah ruang Osis. Saat Sasuke melihat dari lubang pintu ruang osis Sasuke mendapati hanya tinggal Sona saja disana yang belum pulang tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

"Cklek.."

"sudah kubilang Tsubaki pulanglah kau harusnya istirahat, biarkan aku yang mengerjakan laporan ini..!" tanpa menoleh kearah yang membuka pintu Sona bergumam seolah dia tahu siapa yang datang, namun tanpa ada jawaban dari sang empu membuat Sona langsung mendongak memandang siapa yang datang.

'Deg'

"Apalagi Uchiha-san, kenapa kau senang sekali mengangguku..?"

"Hn, aku menunggumu untuk pulang bersama..!" jawab Sasuke dengan datar dan cuek.

"Apa maksud-" Sona tidak bisa untuk melarang orang keras kepala didepannya karena sang empu sudah duduk dengan santai didepannya.

'Dia ini, aku akan ku kerjai kau 'pikir Sona. Sejujurnya Sona telah selesai sedari tadi dengan laporannya namun karena dia ingin mengerjai orang didepnnya agar Sasuke pergi karena tidak tahan menunggu dirinya , detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, sudah hampir empat jam Sona menuggu reaksi orang didepannya karena sudah menuggu dirinya selama empat jam , namun Sona tidak mendapat reaksi apa-apa dari orang didepannya.

"Brakkk, sudah cukup,...sebenarnya apa maumu Uchiha..!kenapa kau tidak pulang saja, apakah pacarmu tidak menungunmu? " ujar Sona, entah kenapa kalimatnya yang terakhir langsung saja meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang bersamamu!" ujar Sasuke.

Sona langsung lemas dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya dan menghela nafas panjang.

**TBC **

** Chapter 4 sudah meluncur, terimakasih banyak yang sudah menunggu Fic saya.**

**Saya juag mau minta maaf selama saya menjadi Author di fanfic, Minal Aidzin wal fa idzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya semuanya.**

**Untung yang memberi Review terimakasih banyak, saya sudah membacanya dan sekali lagi maaf tidak bisa membalasnya :)**

**Disini kekuatan sihir elemen naruto hanya api dan petir.**

**Semuanya akan terjawab seirng berjalannnya waktu.**

**Tbc.**

**Huh, akhirnya selesai juga **


	5. Chapter 5

**God Hate Us**

**Genre : Adventure,Action, Fantasy,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**(mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, Terkesan amatiran, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.**

**Summary : Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld, mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehkan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapai apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir. **

'''''''

'''''''

'''''''

Hamparan daratan yang tandus itu kini terhias oleh banyak mayat, kematian dimana-mana. Peperangan akbar itu sangat dahsyat bahkan melebihi peperangan dari tiga fraksi terdahulu. Hari dimana planet-planet di galaksi bima sakti sejajar, tepat pada waktu 10 Oktober tahun XXXX. Harapan terakhir dari pemimpin setiap fraksi kini hampir pupus, Greet Red sinaga impian yang menjadi harapan ketiga Fraksi kini terkulai tidak berdaya.

"Inikah yang dinamakan kiamat.." Naruto berujar entah pada siapa keenam sayap Akumanya saat ini telah hancur bahkan armor berwarna merah itu kini sudah hancur menjadi serpihan kecil. "kupikir waktu itu aku sudah mengalahkan orang tua itu, tapi aku salah karena hal itu hanyalah awal dari kehancuran sesungguhnya..uhuk..uhukk..."

.

.

"kenapa-kenapa harus kami Nii-san,..bukannya kalian lah yang bisa mencegahnya..!"

Kedua kakak yang berbeda rambut itu hanya tersenyum tulus saat melihat masing-masing adik mereka.

"Kami percaya pada kalian Himeko-chan dan Hanami-chan...selamatkanlah Otou-san, Okka-san dan cegah peprangan ini terjadi, kami bergantung pada kalian...jaa ne Imouto ku..!"

Kedu kakak itu tersenyum saat ruang distorsi itu terbuka memunculkan kilatan petir yang menyambar kemana-mana.

"sampaikan pesan kami pada merek-.."

"JANGAN LARI KALIAN NAMIKAZE DAN UCHIHA...!"

"Onii-chan/Nii-san awas...!"

"BOOM.."

Cahaya terang kini menelan kedua gadis itu tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa saat orang tersayang mereka dalam bahya karena portal sialan ini telah menelan mereka saat itu juga. Kini masa depan alam semesta ada di tangan mereka, mampukah mereka mencegah kiamat yang akan terjadi atau mereka hanya menundanya untuk sementara waktu.

'Brengsek..'

.

.

.

"Hah..hah...hah...mimpi itu lagi..."

"kau sudah bangun iblis, setidaknya kau jangan banyak bergerak..tubuhmu mas-.." ucapan Great Red langsung dipotong oleh Naruto

"sampai jumpa naga tua.." Naruto berujar kepada Great Red dan langsung menghilang.

Dengan memotong celah dimensi Naruto langsung keluar, dia merasakan mimpi yang sangat aneh. Dimana terjadi peperangan yang sangat dahsyat, atau mungkin juga itu yang disebut hari kiamat. Wajah Naruto terlihat murung saat mengingat potongan-potongan mimpinya. Dia bertanya-tanya siapa keempat remaja yanng dilihat-lihat seukuran dengannya. Naruto merasa tidak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya. Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

'lebih baik aku masuk sekolah'

.

.

.

Pagi itu matahari enggan menampakkan dirinya, terkesan malu-malu untuk menampakkan bentuknya. Cahaya yang tertutup oleh awan menjadi penanda bahwa cuaca pada pagi hari itu tidak mendukung. Awan mendung yang lama-kelamaan menebal dan berkumpul menjadi satu, menandakan kalo akan terjadinya hujan.

Walaupun cuaca pada pagi itu sangat tidak mendukung namun kegiatan masyaratk Kuoh pada pagi itu terus berjalan. Kilat yang menyambar-nyambar dan angin kencang menghiasi hujan pada pagi hari itu.

.

.

"kenapa perasaanku sangat gelisah,...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...dan juga kenapa dengan hujan ini..?" Rias yang berdiri disamping cendelanya menatap risau kearah hujan lebat yang sedang membasahi bumi Kuoh pikirannya kini sedang menerawang jauh kesana.

Namun kejadian itu juga dialami oleh seito kaichou, ruang Osis yang masih sunyi membuat dia terus berpikir tentang perasaan gelisah yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba pada malam hari. Hingga saat ini dia masih terjaga dan berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sona merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi, tapi dia tidak tau pasti, apa hal itu adalah hal yang baik atau malah hal yang sangat buruk. Hari-harinya sekarang yang selalu direpoti oleh salah satu manusia yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sudah membebani batinnya, kini muncul juga perasaan yang akan menguras akal dan batinnya.

.

Kini di pinggiran Kota Kuoh terjadi fenomena aneh, dimana terjadi distorsi waktu dan menyedot apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Fenomena itu membentuk sebuah bola yang sangat besar dan muncul kilatan listrik desikatarnya, sehingga mahluk hidup baik pohon atau hewan akan langsung hangus karena terkena sengatan listrik yang hampir mirip dengan petir lama kemudian bola itu mengecil sedikit demi sedikit ukurannya mengecil. Setelah bola energi itu menghilang kini terlihatlah dua mamusia atau lebih tepatnya dua reamaja sedang berdiri di bekas bola tadi berada. Bola itu meninggalkan diameter dan cekungan di permukaan tanah yang sangat lebar.

"Hosh..Hoshh..."

Kedua manusia tadi langsung terjatuh terduduk, dengan nafas yag sangat memburu. Mereka mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi celah di paru-paru mereka. Kedua manusia itu lalu mngedarkan padangannya kesegala arah mencoba mengamati posisi mereka saat ini.

"Apa kita berpindah kewaktu yang tepat Hana-chan..?" salah seorang gadis berambut merah yang dikuncir kuda bertanya kepada orang disampingnya.

"entahlah, lebih baik kita memeriksanya terlebih dahulu..?"

"Hai"

.

.

.

"Duakh.."

"Aduh..dasar lantai Brengsek!"

Remaja berambut kuning tersebut mengaduh kesakitan saat kepalanya membentur lantai, saat dia keluar dari robekan dimensi. Dan tak jauh dari posisi Naruto tadi berdiri laki-laki berambut raven bergaya pantat ayam sedang membopong tas sekolahnya namun yang ekpresi yang ditunjukkan membuat tangan Naruto terkepal dan seperti ingin menonjoknya. Terlihat wajah Sasuke memerah dan memgangi perutnya karena menertawai Naruto yang terjatuh secara tidak elit.

'Teme Brengsek'

"cepat ganti bajumu Dobe, kita akan pergi sekolah sebentar lagi..!" Sasuke menyuruh Naruto setelah acara tertawanya berhenti.

"Hn.."

.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menujuh Kuoh Gakuen. Terlihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dan mengepalkan tangannya. Sedari tadi Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti-berhenti membahas kejadian tadi pagi.

Setelah itu wajah Naruto sedikt berpikir setelah kekalahannya melawan Great Red kemarin, kenapa dia masih hidup. Bukankah Great Red akan membunuhnya atau lebih parah memakannya. Tapi yang membuat Naruto bingung adalah kenapa dia malah tertidur diatas kepala Greta Red bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Naruto bingung, bawasannya dia juga merasakan kalo Great Red sedang menyembuhkan lukanya dari pertarungan kemarin karena Naruto bisa merasakan kekuatan penyembuhan yang mengalir ke tubuh Naruto saat dia sudah sadar.

'ini semua sangat membingungkan'

.

Bersama Hanami dan Himiko mereka saat ini sedang berjalan menyusuri Kota Kuoh walau mereka harus mencuri pakain terlebih dahulu karena mereka tidak membawa apapun sebelum pergi. mereka berdua meresapai angin pagi yang membelai wajah mereka, terlihat mereka sangat menikmati suasana pagi. Suasana damai inilah yang ingin mereka lihat pada masa mereka masa dimana kedamaian bukanlah bualan semata, dan bukan malah peperangan untuk saling membunuh. Dalam pikiran mereka, mereka sangat muak dengan mahluk tiga fraksi yang selalu ingin memulai peperangan, tanpa mereka pikir panjang bahwasannya peperangan itu akan membuat kiamat terjadi. Kiamat yang dipicu oleh kebodoahan mereka sendiri, bukan salah pencipta alam yang ingin memulai Kiamat lebih awal tapi mahluk ciptaanya sendiri yang memulai.

"Ne, Hanami-chan..kapan di masa kita, bisa damai seperti ini? Aku seperti tidak ingin kembali ke masa kita!"

"Pletak.."

"Hima-chan ..APA KAU LUPA NII-SAN KITA TELAH MENGORBANKAN NYAWA MEREKA UNTUK MENGIRIM KITA KE MASA LALU, UNTUK MENCEGAH RIZEVIM TEME, KARENA IMPIAN BODOHNYA ITU..!"

Himiko pun merunduk tak mampu melihat kearah orang yang sudah dianggap saudaranya, rambut merahnya yang diikat pony tail itu berkibar karena terkena angin rasa bersalah mulai hinggap di hatinya. Dia melupakan satu fakta penting kenapa mereka sampai dikirim ke masa kini.

"Gomen.."

"Greep"

Hanami langsung memeluk Himiko untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya. Dia tidak ingin Himiko bersedih lagi karena mereka sudah saling berjanji untuk melindungi dan melengkapi.

"baiklah kita akan mencari Tou-san kita terlebih dahulu dan mencegah mereka untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh..!"

"Hai.."

Mulai dari sini perjalanan panjang Himiko dan Hanami dimulai.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih berjalan bersama dalam keadaan diam mereka tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto siapa mereka berdua, dari auranya mereka seperti.."

"aku tau Sasuke..'Akuma'.."

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang melihat kedua permepuan sedang berjalan berlawanan dengan arah mereka. Kedua perempuan itu memiliki rambut yang berbeda ,perempua yang pertama berambut merah dan diikat pony tail, memiliki warna biru secerah langit, sedangkan yang kedua adalah wanita besurai panjang berwarna hitam dengan mata onyx kelam, dari mata itu memperlihatkan pandangan tajam yang bisa menusuk siapa saja.

'entah kenapa saat melihat mereka berudua seperti replika Naruto/Sasuke' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus memandang mereka dengan intens dari sudut mata mereka tanpa diketahui oleh kedua gadis itu. Naruto dan Sasuke tak berhasrat untuk menghentikan mereka karena menurut Naruto dan Sasuke kedua gadis itu tak ada hubungan dengan rencana kedua gadis itu tidak bisa berkedip dan jantung mereka berdegup kencang saat melihat sosok replika Ayah mereka. Rasa kangen dan ingin memluk ayah mereka kini hinggap dibenak mereka, tapi mereka harus memastikan terlebih dahulu.

Saat tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke sudah melewati tubuh Hanami dan Himiko. Saat itulah kedua wanita itu langsung berbalik dan berubah mengiukuti kemanan Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan, melihat baju mereka yang masih menggunakan seragam Kuoh Gakuen, mereka yakin kalo kedua orang yang mereka curigai sebagi Ayah mereka sedang menuju sekolah.

Tiang listrik demi tiang listrik bahkan tong sampah pun tak luput dari mereka hanya untuk bersembunyi agar mereka tidak ketahuan kalo sedang di buntuti.

Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang sedang memijit kening mereka, bahkan orang awam pun bisa tahu kalo mereka sedang diikuti. Cara mereka untuk membututi orang sangat payah, ingin sekali mereka untuk menegur kedua gadis itu namun apa daya jam sudah menunjukkan angka tanda bel masuk di Kuoh Gakuen jadi Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk meladeni mereka.

'dasar payah'

.

.

.

Kini waktu istirahat di Kuoh Gakuen, banyak murid-murid yang berjalan di koridor untuk segera menuju kantin dan ada juga yang menuju taman untuk makan bekal mereka. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang tiduran dibawah pohon dekat taman sekolah, mereka berdua sedang mengamati awan yang sangat cerah pada waktu itu. Namun pikiran mereka saat ini dilanda kebingungan bawasannya kedua gadis itu mengikuti mereka sampai sekolah tapi tidak berani masuk dan memilih menunggu di luar.

'apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan'

"Naruto-san kau di harapkan datang oleh Boucho di ORC nanti sepulang sekolah..!"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berkecamuk dengan pikiran mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah suara yang memanggil Naruto tadi.

"Oh, kau Kiba...sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin mengikuti kegiatan klub aneh kalian aku hanya ingin hidup normal dan manjadi manusia pada umumnya, dan tidak inhgin berhubungan mahluk yang bisa mengeluarkan api kemarin..!" Ujar Naruto.

"tapi ijinkan Bouchou menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya...paling tidak kamu bisa hadir kesana, jika kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan klub kami itu tidak masalah tapi setidaknya penuhilah undangan Boucho..." Ujar Kiba dengan tampang sedikit memohon.

Naruto hanya diam dengan mata terpenjam, dia begitu menikamti perannya. Semua kebohongan yang dia lakukan berawal dari evil pice yang dia serap dan menyembunyikan aura iblis yang sampai sangat sulit dideteksi. Mungkin jika Naruto menjadi pemain sinetron maka dia akan menjadi aktor yang terkenal.

"baiklah akan ku usahakan,,..tapi aku tidak janji untuk datang.."

"Aku tau..Arigatou Naruto-san.."

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang menunggu seseorang terlihat dia sedari tadi melihat jamnya, dia menuggu didepan ruang Osis. Dia akan berusaha untuk mengajak heires klan sitri yaitu Sona untuk mengajak pulang bersamanya, Sasuke berpikir dia tidak ingin kalah selangkah dari Naruto walaupun mereka saudara tetapi tidak mengindahkan ada persaingan dan rival abadi diantara Sasuke mengetahui kalo Sona tinggal dalam sebuah apartemen di kota Kuoh. Dengan cara mengantarnya pulang adalah cara terbaik untuk mendekatinya saat ini.

Pintu ruang Osis pun terbuka dan menampilkan anggota Osisi yang sedang keluar dan pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Satu persatu anggota Osis sudah meningalkan tempat itu, kini Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh disamping pintu dia senantiasa sabar untuk menunggu.

"haha iya seperti itulah Kaichou.."

Perbincangan diantara seito dan fuku kaichou terjadi, terlihat keduanya menikmati perbincangan itu tanpa mengetahui ada orang yang sedang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka. Sona pun menutup pintu Osis itu namun saat dia membalikan pintu itu terlihat sesosok yang selama ini menganngu Sona. Sedangkan Tsubaki yang melihat itu langsung menepuk pundak Sona dan mengerling nakal.

"Aku duluan Kaichou...semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan..!"

"Tsubaki..." dengan aura membunuh Sona berujar.

Tetap saja Tsubaki hanya menyeringai dan lebih memilih menjauh dari tempat itu. Sona yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas dan langsung mengalihkan kearah Sasuek.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Uchia..?"

Sona hari ini sangat lelah dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang didepannya. Namun dalam benaknya bertanya kenapa orang didepannya gemar sekali mendekatinya apa dia mempunyai maksud lain hal itulah yang saat ini berkecamuk dipikiran Sona.

"aku hanya ingin pulang berasmamu..?"

.

.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin pulang bersama Sasuke namun Naruto teringat ucapan kIba tadi siang dan dia berniat untuk menuju ORC. Tak selang berapa lama Naruto telah sampai, karena letak ruang klub yang masih di wilayah sekolah.

"Tok..Tok..tok.."

"masuk..!"

Sebuah suara menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk kedalam, dengan langkah pelan dia memasuki ruangan yang memiliki gaya eropa tersebut. Pandangannya seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut kini terarah ke Naruto seorang. Naruto yang diperhatikan seperti itu, pura-pura untuk gugup dalam benaknya dia hanya menggerutu dan mencemoh apa yang mereka lakukan pada saat ini.

"Ano, apa ada yang salah..?" Naruto berujar gugup. Semua hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Rias yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara. "terima kasih sudah mau datang disini Naruto-san...Akeno Tolong buatkan teh untuk Naruto-san"Rias berujar sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Hai Bochou.."

"ara..ara..silahkan duduk Naruto-kun..." Akeno berujar setengah menggoda.

"H-hai.."

"Bochou, kenapa dia datang kesini...bukannya dia sudah tidak mau bergabung dengan kita..!" Issei berujar tidak suka saat Naruto datang Kesini.

"Ah, Gomen..lebih baik aku pergi dari sini jika aku menganggu...terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengundangku Rias.."

'Cih, Skryuutei sialan'

"Tung-.." belum sempat Rias berbicara Naruto sudah beranjak dari kursinya. Rias Cuma memandang Issei tajam, dia tidak suka sifat Issei yang memerlakukan tamu secara tidak horamat.

"Koneko hadang dia..!" Koneko yang sedari tadi diam langsung bergerak setelah diperintah oleh kingnya.

Naruto yang berjalan kearah pintu, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat seorang maskot Kuoh tiba-tiba melompat dan berdiri dihadapnnya. Dengan gesit Koneko langsung memelintir tangan Naruto dan mengikatnya disebuah kursi yang entah dia dapat darimana(?).

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan ceritaku saja Naruto..setelah itu kau boleh pergi, namun sebelum itu aku akan mendengar keputusanmu, aku tidak akan memaksa untuk bergabung dengan klub kami.." Rias berujar.

Setelah itu Rias bercerita dari peristiwa penyerangan dari malaikat jatuh sampai kematian Naruto yang melindungi Rias dan proses ritual untuk menghidupkan Naruto karena Rias berutang satu nyawa kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar cerita Rias mulai awal sampai akhirpun Cuma bisa menunduk dan berpura-pura untuk shok.

"jadi bagaimana Naruto, dan langkah apa yang akan kau ambil..?"

"aku-aku..karena kamu sudah menyelamtkan nyawaku, baiklah aku akan ikut dengan kelompokmu karena ini juga sebagai balas budiku.."

Rias yang mendegar itu tersenyum walaupun Naruto mengikuti itu karena paksaan.

"Arigatou.."

.

.

.

Hanami saat ini sedang mengikuti Sasuke sedangkan dengan Himiko sedang menunggu Naruto diluar gedung ORC. Himiko masih setia menunggu Naruto dia sendiri saat ini sedang duduk diatas pohon, tidak dipungkiri sifat tomboy yang dimilikinya membuat sifat anggunnya tertutup. Hampir satu jam dia menunggu hingga tanpa dia sadari dia hampir tertidur, utung saja dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka sehingga dia langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan melihat siapa yang keluar. Dan benar saja yang keluar adalah Naruto, Himeko yang melihat Naruto berjalan pulang pun langsung turun dari pohin dan mengikuti arah jalan yang Naruto ambil. Dengan langkah penuh hati-hati Himeko mengikuti Naruto.

'Cih, ada apa dengan gadis ini..kenapa dia selalu mengikutiku'

.

.

.

Himeko semakin cepat mengambil langkahnya saat melihat Naruto memasuki rumah kecil yang lumayan nyaman untuk di tinggali. Dia langsung besembunyi saat melihat Naruto menutup pintu itu dari dalam. Namun tidak jauh dari situ terlihat Hanami juga terlihat dan sedang mengikuti Sasuke. Setelah melihat Sasuke memasuki rumah yang sama dengan Naruto, Langsusng saja Himeko langsung menuju posisis Hanamai.

"Hanami-chan.."Himeko memekik kegirangan saat bertemu lagi dengan saudaranya.

"iya Hime-chan.."

"jadi ini rumahnya...jelek, tapi lum-.." belum sempat Himeko melanjutkan kalimatnya, keburu kerah bajunya diangkat oleh seseorang, dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi Hanami.

"Hei, turunkan aku...apa maksud kalian ini...kalo tidak aku akan menghajar kalian...!" Himeko berujar ketus.

"hah, apa tujuan kalian mengikuti kami..?" Sasuke bertanya kepada kedua gadis itu.

"eh, jadi kami ketahuan sedari tadi..?"

Naruto dan Sasuek Cuma bisa dongkol dengan tingkah kedua gadis ini.

"hah, nenek buta juga bisa tau kalo sedang diikuti...dasar gadis-gadis bodoh" Naruto berujar mengejek.

Himeko yang mendengar itu langsung mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang pekat, dengan sigap dia langsung membalikan posisinya, dan berablik memegang tangan Naruto.

"Himeko tenang, ingat tujuan kita dulu.."Hanami berujar untuk tidak mengacaukan recananya.

Himeko pun terlihat tenang setelah mendengar ucapan dari Hanami, sedangkan Naruo dan Sasuke kini berkeringat dingin setelah melihat aksi dari Himeko.

'gadis yang menakutkan'

"Aku ingin bertanya kepad kalian..?" Kini Hanami mencoba bertanya.

"siapa Nama kalain..?

"buat apa kalian ingin tahu nama kami,..kami tidak ak-.."

"cepat jawab saja..."Kini Himeko langsung memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari dahi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"hah, baiklah aku adalah Namikaze Naruto dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.. "

"apa kalian sebenrnya adalh iblis dari klan Lucifer.."

Deg'

"jadi kalian sudah tau ya, baiklah hidup kalian tidak akan lama lagi.." Naruto berujar dengan mengeluarkan api hitam ditangannya bahkan sasuke sudah mengeluarkan petir hitam miliknya.

"Ja-jadi Be-benar kalin ad-adalah..."

Belum sempat Himeko dan Hanami melanjutkan kalimtanya tiba-tiba saja kedua gadis itu langsung menubruk dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...Tou-sam/Tou-chan...huwaa...huwaa..."

'eh, apa maksudnya ini'

Naruto dan Sasuek Cuma bisa saling pandang, Api dan Petir yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menghilang kini hanya wajah kebingungan yang mendera mereka. Kedua gadis itu terus saja memeluk Naruto dan Sasuke bahkan baju keduanya telah basa oleh air mata.

"Teme, apa kau sudah memiliki istri..?jika iya akan kubunuh kau.."

"jangan bodoh Dobe, aku masih scui...cih, apa ini anak dari selingkuhanmu...?"

"kau tau sendiri aku tidak memiliki pacar apalagi selingkuhan.."

"Jadi siapa mereka..?" Naruto dan Sasuke berujar berujar bersamaan.

"tunggu kenapa mereka, memanggil kita dengan sebutan Tou-san.."

Naruto dan Sasuke tetap dalam posisi dipeluk, mereka tidak berani menyingkirkan gadis-gadis ini. Mereka akan menunggu sampai kedua gadis ini telah selesai. Namun setelah lama menunggu tidak terdengar suara apapun, malah dengkuran halus yang terdengar.

'mereka sepertinya tertidur'

Wajah bahagia yang tercetak di wajah tertidur Himeko dan Hanami tidak pernah pudar. Mengingat ayah mereka sudah meninggal saat peperangan di masa depan, sehinggan kedua gadis ini tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bertemu dengan ayah mereka.

TBC.

Saya kembali lagi, mungkin tidak banyak yang menyukai fic ini. Tapi saya mencoba membuat cerita yang anti mainstream...sehingga pembaca tidak bosan dengan cerita yang begitu-begitu saja. :D

Ok kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu..

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan


	6. Chapter 6

**God Hate Us**

**Genre : Adventure,Action, Fantasy,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**(mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, Terkesan amatiran, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.**

**Summary : Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld, mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehkan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapai apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir. **

'''''''

'''''''

'''''''

_***Disini fisik Himiko berambut merah dikuncir kuda sepunggung dengan sedikit poninya kearah samping sedangkan matanya berwarna biru langit.**_

_***Lalu Hanami sendiri, aku buat hampir mirip dengan Mikoto Uchiha namun matanya berwarna violet.**_

_**.**_

Kau tidak bisa memaksakan sebuah ikatan jika ikatan itu hanya diinginkan oleh salah satu pihak, sebuah ikatan bukanlah tentang apa yang kau inginkan harus kau gengam dan dapatkan, tapi ini berbicara dimana kau bisa mendapatkan ikatan itu dari sebuah ketulusan.

Kadang manusia hanya memandang cinta itu hanyalah sebuah hiasan dunia yang diberikan oleh sang pencipta untuk mahluknya, tanpa mengerti arti sesunguhnya dari cinta itu sendiri. Cinta itu bukanlah nafsu yang membingkai dunia penuh pangung sandiwara ini. Namuan satu hal yang pasti, cinta itu menghadirkan kebahagian kepada setiap mahluk dan mengisi setiap hati yang kosong.

Aku tidak akan pernaha tau dan tak pernah mau mencari tau itu, karena bagiku aku hanyalah bagian dari keburukan dunia.

.

.

.

Dua orang itu memandang kosong kerah futon itu, mereka berpikir kenapa harus menolong mahluk yang tidak pernah ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Ingin sekali mereka langsung menghanguskan kedua mahluk ini tapi ada sesuatu yang mencegah mereka, sesuatu yang tak asing namun mereka tidak tau apa itu. Pagi itu Naruto langsung menyiapkan sarapan sedangkan Sasuke mengawasi kedua gadis tersebut. Ada satu fakta lagi yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke ketahui bawasannya dua orang itu adalah seroang mahluk yang berasal dari kaum mereka, iya mereka adalah seorang iblis.

Lenguhan kecil mulai terdengar dari telinga Sasuke dan mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dari buku yang dia baca, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan sehingga memperlihatkan mata violetnya.

"Tou-sam-.."

"Duak..."

"apa maksudmu..!"

Hanami yang dipukul dengan sebuah buku Cuma bisa meringis dan megelus-elus puncak kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kegiatan itupun membuta gadis berambut merah yang ada disamping Hanami menggeliat untuk merenggangkan sedikit badannya yang kaku lalu gadis itupun duduk diatas futon dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan melihat sekelilingya.

"Hanam-.."

"Woey, Teme sarapan sudah siap..cepatlah keburu dingin..!"

.

.

.

Kini meja makan kecil itu dikelilingi oleh empat orang. Dua orang hanya memandang intens sedangkan dua sisanya sedang sibuk mengambil makan tanpa menghiraukan pandangan dari dua orang itu. Dan tanpa permisi kedua orang itu langsung melahap makan itu. Naruto dan Sasuke kini kepalanya berasap dan munculah banyak keduatan dikepala mereka, perasaan mereka saat ini bercampur aduk antara jengkel, marah, lapar bahkan sampai dongkol.

"Hmm...Tou-chan memang pintar dalam memasak, bahkan dimulai dari masa remajanya..."

"hmm aku setuju denganmu, Himeko-chan.."

"Hah, kenapa kalian memangil kami dengan sebutan Tou-chan...sedangkan kami tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun?" tanya Naruto poenasaran.

"iya, aku setuju dengan pertanyaan Dobe.."

Sedangkan Himeko dan Hanami langsung meletakkan mangkok dan sumpit mereka diatas meja. Wajah mereka sedikit mengeras seperti ingin menahan emosi, namun Himeko dan Hanami tau mereka berasal dari masa depan untuk menemui ayahnya yang telah gugur dimedan perang, oleh karena itu mereka saat ini mengesampingkan emosi dan lebih mengutamakan tujuan mereka saat ini.

"kami sebenarnya dari masa depan-.."

"sudah kuduga mereka alien teme-.."

"Duakh.."

"kami bukan alien Tou-chan/Oji-san...Hah, tolong dengarkan kami dulu dan jangan menyela perkataan kami!" Ujar Himeko dengan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Hai.."

"Kami dikirim oleh Nii-chan/-sama untuk mencegah dan menghentikan kehancuran alam semesta ini atau bisa disebut kiamat. Ini semua gara-gara Rizevim teme itu...coba saja dia tidak-.."

"Himeko-chan,.." Hanami berdesis saat Himeko menjelaskan sesuatu yang belum saatnya di jelaskan.

"Gomen..Hanami-chan.." dengan suara sedikit takut Himeko mencoba meminta maaf saat dirinya hampir keceplosan.

'Rizevim-teme, bukannya itu nama Tou-sama' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka lanngsung saling menatap dan beradu pandang tidak lama kemudian mereka langsung mengalihkan kearah Hanami dan Himeko.

"apa maksud kalian dengan Rievim.." kini nada Naruto berubah menjadi datar dan penuh intimidasi.

"kami tidak ingin main-main dengan ucapan kami.." kini Sasuke ikut menimpali.

Himeko dan Hanami langsung saling berpelukan ketakutan, mereka tidak tau kalo masa remaja ayah mereka akan sangat menakutkan seperti ini. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari tubuh mereka.

"An-no.."

"CEPAT JELASKAN..!"

"H-Ha-ai.."

"peperangan itu dimulai saat Rizevim membangkitkan sebuah monster yang setara dengan Trihexa 666, monster inilah yang akan mengundang kemunculan Trihexa, namun-.."

"stop..! kami tidak ingin mengetahui masa depan lebih banyak karena itu akan sangat berbahaya..." ujar Naruto langsung memotong.

"kami hanya ingin tau siapa Rizevim yang kalian maksut,..!"

"siteme itu?" tanya Himeko.

"iya.."

"dia adalah seorang dari fraksi iblis golongan lama, dan dia adalah seorang Lucifer seperti..."

"cukup, jangan dilanjutkan.." kini Sasuke langsung memotong.

"Dobe ikutlah denganku sebentar.."

.

.

"apa kau percaya dengan ucapan mereka ?" tanya Sasuke, saat ini mereka diahadapkan antara percaya atau tidak. Bukan hanya itu saja kepercayaan mereka terhadap Rizevim juga diambang kehancuran.

"sepertinya mereka tidak bohong teme...entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku memiliki kekuatan yang bisa merasakan hawa kejahatan dari orang lain, namun aku tidak merasakan hal itu pada mereka berdua.." Ujar Naruto.

"apa kau yakin Dobe..!"

Naruto hanya mengangukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku percaya.."

Akhirnya merekapun kembali ketempat Himeko dan Hanami berada, dan mereka sudah mendapati makanan mereka sudah habis tak bersisa.

'sarapanku' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke.

"woey, Baka Ona..kenapa sarapanku kalian habiskan..." Ujar Naruto nsambil menguarkan hawa membunuh.

"salah sendiri, kenapa Tou-chan membuat makanan yang sangat enak..."

"Hah, baiklah...baiklah...kalian bilang, kalau kalian dari masa depan. Terus kenapa kalian memangil kami dengan sebutan Tou-san. Apakah kalian adalah anak kami?" Tanya Naruto.

"iyap...Tou-chan benar.." Himeko berhambur kepelukan Naruto.

"dan Kau...?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hn.." hanya itu yang Hanami ucapkan, namun dia langsung menghambur kerah pelukan Sasuke.

'kenapa aku merasa aneh dan sangat senang sekaligus, apa ini yang dinamakan memiliki keluarga' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

pagi itu wajah Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat sangat kusut bahkan semangat hidup mereka turun drastis, bagaiman tidak mereka dipermainkan sebuah takdir yang mempertemukan mereka dengan anak mereka dari masa depan, bukannya mereka tidak percaya namun sebuah fakta-fakta yang dirahasiakan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto mampu diutarakan tanpa ada yang salah sedikitpun, sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut ember mereka dan terpaksa mempercayai ucapan mereka kalau mereka adalah anak sah mereka di masa depan.

Namun yang membuat mereka saat ini jengkel adalah, kenapa Himeko dan Hanami mengikuti mereka menuju sekolah. Dengan alibi untuk menjaga Ayah mereka, mereka mencoba beralasan bahkan Himeko langsung mengutarakan jikan Naruto harus mengurangi porsi ramennya dan banyak makan sayur. Naruto dan Sasuke tahu jika mereka hanya beralasan untuk ikut mereka, agar Himeko dan Hanami tidak mati kebosanan di apartemen milik Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai digerbang sekolah belum sempat mereka berjalan masuk, alih-alih mereka sudah mendapat teriakkan dan dikerubungi oleh banyak fansgirl mereka. Sedangkan Himeko Hanami kini Cuma bisa menyumpahi serapah para gadis-gadis itu, bukannya mereka tidak bangga dengan memilki ayah yang berwajah tampan tapi mereka tidak suka dengan hal itu. Himeko dan Hanami tahu perasaan itu karena mereka adalah seorang perempuan, mereka akan cemburu jika orang yang dicintainya didekati orang lain apalgi orang lain itu adalah seorang lawan jenis. Himeko dan Hanami tidak rela jika melihat Kaa-san mereka cemburu melihat ayah mereka sedang dikerubingi oleh para wanita-wanita itu. Jika mereka berbicara tentang Kaa-san, berarti mereka melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

'are, aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting...DIMANA KAA-SAN SAAT INI !' pikir Himeko dan Hanami dengan wajah pucat.

Mereka berdua langsung beradu pandang dan mengangguk bersamaan, setelah itu mereka langsung beralri kerah kerumunan itu dan melihat ayah mereka sangat kewalahan menghadapi mereka. Dengan cepat Hanami dan Himeko langsung mengandengan dan mengaitkan tangan ayah mereka, Himeko mengandaeng tangan Naruto sedangkan Hanami langsung mengandeng tangan Sasuke. Kerumuna itu langsung terdiam membisu saat melihat kejadian itu, dari sorot mata mereka mengisyaratkan kemarahan.

"sipaa kalian...?" tanya salah satu dari kerumunan itu.

"kami,..kalian tahulah.." Himeko dan Hanami menjawab bersamaan.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya pasrah dan mengikuti apa yang Himeko dan Hanami rencanakan, asalkan itu bisa membuat mereka terbebas dari kejadian barusan. Namun tanpa disangka-sangka ada sepasang mata violet dan berwarna hijaui jambrut yang memandang kejadian barusan.

'sudah kuduga, dia adalah playboy..' pikir orang itu sambil menaikkan kaca mata yang membingkai mata violetnya.

'siapa dia yah, seperti kekasih Naruto-san...mungkinkah. Naruto-san memang lumayan tampan sudah pasti dia punya kekasih' pikir orang bermata hijau itu langsung berlalu.

.

.

.

Kini sudah masuk waktu istirahat di Kuoh Gakuen, banyak murid sudah berhambur keluar kelas dan menuju kantin bahkan ada yang memakan Bento mereka didalam kelas. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu kepada Himeko dan Hanami, bisa-bisanya mereka menyuapi mereka bekal , bukannya Naruto dan Sasuke tidak senang, mereka sangat senang jika ada yang membuatnya bekal namun Himeko dan Hanami yang bersikeras unutk menyuapi Naruto dan Sasuke membuat mereka kini menajadi pusat perhatian di taman sekolah.

"apa mereka pacar Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun ya..."

"sudah pasti mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.."

"kyaa..mereka cocok..."

Begitu banyak argumen yang keluar dan masuk telinga Naruto dan Sasuke dan hal itu membuat mereka risih.

'pacar?, apa kalian gila..mereka adalah darah daging kami yang berasal dari masa depan'

Hal itu terus menjadi pusat perhatian, sampai-sampai hal itu membuat sang ketua Osis menjadi jengah dan penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun bukan hanya Sona saja yang penasaran dengan hal itu, Rias yang lewat dikoridor tidak sengaja melihat kerumunan itu dan hal itu sukses membuat dia penasaran.

"Sona...apa kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi..? Rias langsung bertanya saat melihat kedatangan sahabatnya.

"entahlah Rias, aku baru saja datang untuk melihat...bagaiaman kalau kita lihat sama-sama.."

Setelah itu Rias dan Sona langsung menuju kerumunan itu untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah sampai ketengah-tengah kerumunan itu dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kini Sona dan Rias harus merutuki rasa penasaran mereka yang terlalu berlebihan. Kegiatan yang membuat mata mereka sedikit pedas, sedang terjadi didepan mereka. Etah kenapa tangan Sona langsung terekepal dan langsung menuju lokasi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"sedang apa kalian disini,...kalian tahu kegiatan yang kalian lakukan membuat kegiatan disini tergangu..!" entah kenapa Sona seolah mencari kesalahan-kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini.

"kami ..? kami tidak melakukan hal apapun yang menggangu disini Kaichou.." ujar Sasuke.

Sona yang mendengar itu kenapa emosinya sedikit naik, dia merasa jika Sasuke sedang mebuat pembelaan dan hal itu membuat Sona tidak suka. Sona hanya berharap Sasuke tidak melawan dan mengakui kesalahannya hanya itu saja, iya hanya itu saja.

"kalian berempat sudah jelas melakukan pelanggaran dalam hal ini..!"

Keempat orang itu langsung menatap tidak percaya kepada Sona, bahakan Rias yang ada disamping Sona langsung terbengong dan tak bisa berkata-kata apalagi.

'ada apa dengan Sona, bukannya mereka hanya memakan bekal dan itu tidak ada yang aneh. Namun dalam hal ini aku setuju dengan argumen Sona' pikir Rias.

"Dan kalian berdua siapa...kalian bukan murid sini kan? Jika kalian membuat sesuatu yang mengganggu murid sini maka dengan terpaksa aku harus mengusir kalian!"

Himeko dan Hanami hanya saling pandang dan mereka tersenyum penuh arti. Sona dan Rias yang melihat itu hanya mengerenyit heran. Namun mata Sona dan Rias langsung membulat dan menatap tak percaya sat melihat gadis berambut merah dan hitam itu langsung merangkul mesra lengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Wajah Sona dan Rias tiba-tiba langsung pucat pasih.

"dilarang bermesaraan disekolah..!"

Sona dan Rias langsung berucap dan melepaskan pelukan kedua gadis itu dari lengan Naruto dan dan Hanami tambah tersenyum penuh arti kepada tingkah kedua orang yang ada didepannya. Himeko dan Hanami mempunyai ide lagi, dengan cepat mereka mencium pipi kiri dan kanan milik Naruto dan Sasuke, sehingga memunculkan rona merah yang sangat tipis diwajah Naruto dan Sasuke.

'apakah seperti ini jika suatu hari aku mempunyai anak' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sona dan Rias wajah mereka langsung berbuah memerah dan bertamabah garang akibat tingkah kedua gadis yang kecentilan didepan mereka.

"sudah cukup, kalian harus kami geret keluar dari sekiolah ini..!"

"kami tahu, kalian cemburu kan terhadap kami yang bisa sangat dekat dengan dua cowok populer...bahkan kami saat ini tinggal seatap..!"

'Jderr..'

Sepengal kalimat terakhir itu kini menjungkir balikkan pikiran Sona dan Rias saat ini, fakta mencengangkan kini mereaka dapat dari orang yang beberapa hari ini sangat dekat dengan dan Rias harusnya menyadari jika sosok mereka yang tampangnya bagiakan seorang pangeran, bukanlah tidak mungkin jika banyak diperebutkan oleh seorang wanita.

'dasar laki-laki play boy..' pikir Sona dan Rias.

"Dasar..!"

Sona dan Rias tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, setelah mengucapkan kalimta itu akhirnya mereka langsung berbalik dan meningalkan tempat itu sambil menundukkan wajah mereka.

.

Setelah Sona dan Rias menjauh dari tempat itu, kini terlihatalah wajah Himeko dan Hanami yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena mereka berhasil mengelabuhi seseorang.

"lihatlah ekspresi mereka Hanami-chan, itu tadi sangat lucu..pfft hahaha..."

"aku setuj-.."

"Duakh.."

"aduh.."

"Cepatlah pulang kami ingin masuk kelas sebentar lagi..!"

"Hai.."

.

.

Kini ditempat penelitian ilmu gaib sedang diadakan diskusi tentang rating game yang akan terjadi, dan mereka saat ini sedang menunggu kehadiran Naruto untuk bisa melaksankan rapat ini. Semua masih setia untuk menunggu dan kesibukannya masing-masing, Koneko dengan cemilan yang tidak pernah habis, Kiba yang masih bergelut dengan pedangnya, Akeno yang masih sibuk membuat tehnya, Rias sendiri terlihat bermain catur seorang diri, namun entah pikirannya tidak bersama dengan catur itu, dalam pikirannya kini ada hal lain yang mengisinya dan yang terakhir Issei, kegiatan dari perwujudan hawa nafsu itu hanya memandang Rias dan Akeno dengan tatapan lapar tidak lupa dengan pemikiran-pemikiran anehnya.

.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan, bisakah kau untuk tidak mengikutiku kali ini Himeko...aku juga punya Privasi..!"

"tidak Tou-chan...aku masih kangen Tou-chan,.."

"hey, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu, aku ini masih mudah dan belum punya keluarga...lagian kau itu hanya anakku dimasa depan bukan masa ini..!"

"Hi-hiks,,...hiks...hiks...Tou-chan jahat...padahal Tou-chan dimasa depan sangat menyayangi Himeko...hiks...hiks..."

"hey,...hey...hey...jangan menagis disini...Himeko, ini di depan umum.." Naruto merinding dengan pandangan-pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya karena membuat seorang gadis cantik menangis.

"HIKS...HIKS...HIKS.." tangis Himeko semakin kencang dan menjadi-jadi.

"baiklah...baiklah..baiklah...kau yang menang..."

"yeyyy.."

'cepat sekali berubahnya.' Batin Naruto.

"nah, Himeko jangan membuat kekacauan nanti apalagi berbicara hal-hal aneh tentang aku..."

"Hai.."

Entah perasaan Naruto atau dia hanya berhalusinasi saja. Tapi saat Himeko menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dia melihat sekilas seringai mencurigakan dari Himeko.

.

.

"Cklek.." Suara pintu terbuka dan terdnegar oleh seluruh penghuni klub penelitian ilmu gaib, semua pandangan tertuju pada pintu tersebut dan yang pertama terlihat adalah laki-laki bersurai pirang dan wajah diatas rata-rata. Namun penghuni klub itu sedikit penasaran karena laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu tidak sendirian karena dibelakangnya berdiri seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Semua mata masih menatap intens gadis itu, sedangkan yang ditatap seperti itu sedikit gugup dia langsung menggengam lengan Naruto untuk memperoleh dukungan mental dari Naruto.

"woey, pirang siapa gadis cantik itu..?" tanya Issei dengan wajah sedikit mesum.

Himeko yang melihat itu bertambah mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap lengan Naruto. Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Issei dan langsung duduk.

Rias yang melihat kedatangan Naruto mulai dari pintu sampai dia duduk hanya memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap gadis yang memeluk erat lengan Naruto.

"siapa kau..dan apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto-san?" pertanyaan retoris langsung diucapkan Rias.

"Aku..." kini Himeko langsung menuding dirinya sendiri saat mendengar pertayaan Rias.

"iya siapa lagi..."

"seharusnya kau sudah tahu kan..." Himeko langsung menidurkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto dan tak lupa menggenggam lengan Naruto.

Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan Himeko kenapa dia sangat suka sekali menggoda gadis yang bernama Rias Naruto hanya diam dan tidak mau ikut campur, Naruto berpikir itu hanya sifat Himeko yang tidak diketahui Naruto.

Rias yang melihat hanya memandang kosong dan dia sedikit meremas roknya. 'Hah, sudahlah lupakan saja...lagi pula apa peduliku' pikir Rias.

"dan namaku adalah..." Himeko dengan sengaja menjeda kalimatnya.

Semua orag disana masih setia menuggu jawaban Himeko bahkan Naruto juga, bawasannya dia tidak tau nnama panjang dari anaknya hanya bmengetahui kalo dia adalah Himeko.

"Namikaze ..."

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju ruang Osis, dia mempunyai tujuan lain saat ini. Semua ini berwal dari percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke saat setelah pelajaran selesai.

**Flash back on**

"Ne, Teme apa yang akan kita lakukan saat ini...kau tahukan kan kehadiran Himeko dan Hanami banyak menjungkir balikkan fakta, dan apa kita harus goyah dengan jalan kita. Rizevim yang sebagai Tou-san kita akan menghancurkan dunia ini, namun menurut Himeko dan Hanami kita bukannlah anak dari Rizevim, melainkan kita adalah anak-anak korban perang waktu peperangan antara iblis golongan lama dan para iblis-iblis generasi kita akan tetap mangikutinya atau malah memulai jalan hidup baru...?"

"entahlah Dobe, aku rasa kita harus menunggu Vali untuk memutuskan hal ini..."

"dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu Vali, di bilang dia mendapat misi dari Ophis dan akan sulit ditemui selama satu bulan..!"

"aku pikir kita lebih baik keluar dari misi ini, aku tahu kita hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Rizevim..."

"kau benar Dobe...lagian aku sudah muak denga akting kita selama ini untuk mendekati adik dari para Maou itu.."

"kurasa lebih baik kita melupakan semua ini dan menjalani hidup seutuhnya..."

"hah, kau benar Dobe.."

**Flash back off**

Sasuke masih memandang datar pintu ruang Osis itu, dia masih setia menunggu orang yang berada didalam untuk keluar. Namun saat ia masih setia menunggu dia merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat emosinya tiba-tiba bisa naik. Namun saat Sasuke menolehkan kepalnya kesamping ternyata orang yang di takut-takutkan ada disampingnya dan membuat Sasuke terjungkal.

"sejak kapan kau ada disini Hanami...?" tanya Sasuke.

"sejak kapan ya, sejak tadi mungkin ..."

"hah, terserah.."

Keduanya kini hanya dibalut dengan keheningan tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Namun Hanami yang sedikit jengah berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Tou-sama sedang menunggu apa..."

"tidak ada.."

Kembali keduanya dalam keadaan tidak berbicara, dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah gadis berambut hitam sepundak berjalan keluar dari pintu Osis sambil membawa sebuah buku. Gadis yang bernama Sona itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika siluetya menangkap dua orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ruang Osis.

Sasuke langsung datang dan menghampiri Sona, sedangkan Sona Cuma memandang datar bukan kepada Sasuek melainkan kepad gadis yang berada dibelakang Sasuke, dan Sona melihat kalo gadis itu mengejek Sona seolah ejekan itu berkata 'kau kalah start'. Tak lama kemudian Sona langsung menoleh kerah Sasuke yang sudah ada didepannya.

"ada apa Uchiha-san..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dia malah menarik Sona untuk mengikutinya, dan Sona yang diperlakukan seperti itu entah kenapa tidak bisa melawan dan hanya bisa menurut. Hanami pun mengikuti kedua orang itu dari belakang dan tak lupa seringai yang muncul diwajah cantiknya.

**TBC.**

**Huhh...maksa banget nulis ini, oke author tunggu tanggapan para readers tentang fic ini.**

**Terima kasih yang mau review fic abal-abal ini, aku sudah membaca semua review kalian.**

**Oke sampai jumpa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**God Hate Us**

**Genre : Adventure,Action, Fantasy,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**(mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, Terkesan amatiran, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.**

**Summary : Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld, mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehkan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapai apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir. **

'''''''

'''''''

'''''''

_***Disini fisik Himeko berambut merah dikuncir kuda sepunggung dengan sedikit poninya kearah samping sedangkan matanya berwarna biru langit.**_

_***Lalu Hanami sendiri, aku buat hampir mirip dengan Mikoto Uchiha namun matanya berwarna violet.**_

Semua mata Youndai Maou menatapa intens pregee milik Rias, terlebih lagi Sirzech. Matanya terus menatap intens salah satu pregee milik Rias yang baru-baru ini bergabung, Sirzech berpikir bisa saja orang yang menjadi bidak baru adiknya membohongi adik dan teman-temannya namun dia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk membodohi iblis sekelas Maou.

"kau merasakannya Sirzech..." Ajuka langsung mengawali pembicaraan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari sosok Naruto.

Naruto pun merasakan glagat aneh dari para Maou, langsung menyadari jika posisinya tidak akan aman jika berlama-lama di Underworld. Naruto yang memulai semua ini namun dia juga harus mengakhirinya beginilah jadinya, dengan mengikuti rating Game yang menjadi kewajibannya sebagai bidak milik Rias Gremory memjadikannya tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak mengikuti rating game ini.

Mata Naruto terus mengikuti ucapan atau strategi yang telah di buat oleh Rias namun dia tak henti-hentinya mengalihkan kearah bangku penonton atau lebih tepatnya tempat duduk para Maou glongan baru. Darah Lucifer miliknya selalu ingin bertarung dan terus bertarung namun hal itu hanya akan menjadi hal bodoh jika sampai terjadi, ketenangan dalam perkelahian yang dimiliki oleh Naruto sejak kecil sekarang memiliki efek positifnya sehinggan Naruto tidak perlu mendatangi para Maou itu dan mengajaknya untuk bertempur.

'keman kau Sasuke...cepatlah..!' pikir Naruto.

Pertarungan pun akhirnya telah dimulai dengan terdengar suara bel itu berarti pertarungan antara pregea Rias Gremory dan Riser Phenex telah dimulai. Naruto bukan berarti tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung hanya saja dia tidak bisa menunjukkannya kepada pregea Rias yang lainnya, termasuk Rias sendiri. Oleh karena itu dia saat ini Cuma memabantu Asia untuk menyembuhkan jika ada anggota yang terluka. Jual beli serangan antara dua kubu terus berlanjut, satu persatu pregea Riser telah gugur namun hal itu juga dialami oleh pregea Rias yang sudah diambang batas kelelahan.

.

"Bagaiman Sirzech, apa mungkin bocah berambut kuning yang menjadi pregea adikmu itu tidak bisa apa-apa,..tapi dari sikap,gestur bahkan dari aura yang dimlikinya bukanlah seperti orang biasa. Apa kita akan diam saja..!" tanya Falbium.

"kita harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menangkapnya...tapi untuk saat ini kita hanya akan menunggu..!" balas Sirzech.

.

Kini yang tertinggal hanya empat orang dikubu Rias diantaranya, Rias, Akeno, Issei dan Naruto sendiri. Sedangkan di Kubu Riser tersisah empat bidak benteng, queen beserta Riser sendiri, jika dilihat dari jumlah Riser lah yang menang bukan hanya itu saja dari segi pengalaman kelompok Rias tertinggal jauh.

"Menyerahlah Rias...kau kalah jumlah saat ini..!" dengan bersidekap angkuh Riser berujar.

"tidak akan...dan tidak akan pernah aku akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan,..."

.

.

Di apartemen Naruto.

"Otu-sam-.."

"Pfttt...kyaa...pfttt..."

"Oji-bak-...pftttt ...kyaaaa..."

"hah, dengan begini selesai sudah, jika kalian ikut dalam rencana kami...sudah dipastikan kalian akan merusak rencana yang sudah kami buat matang-matang..!"

Wajah Himeko dan Hanami sangat memerah karena menahan emosi pada Sasuke pasalnya mereka saat ini sedang dikat dalam sebuah tali dan mulut mereka ditutup dengan lakban, bukan hanya itu saja mereka berdua juga dimasukkan kedalam lemari baju.

"baiklah mari kita lakukan rencanamu Dobe.."

.

.

"Sirzech-sama...Sirzech-sama...Sirzech-sama..."

"Sirzech-sama...Sirzech-sama...Sirzech-sama..."

beberapa pelayan milik Sirzech berlari dengan cepat dan menyebut nama Sirzech berkali-kali, karena mereka mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat mencurigakan.

"ada apa,..kenapa kalian seperti mendapat kabar buruk..?" ujar Sirzech saat melihat beberapa pelayan menghampirinya."kami menemukan pregea Rias-sama sedang diikat digudang, padahal Rias-sama saat ini sedang melakukan Rating Game..." balas salah satu pelayan itu, setelah mengatakan salah satu pelayan yang paling belakang langsung membopong seserorang untuk ditunjukkan kepada Sirzech.

"orang ini adalah Naruto-sama, salah satu bidak pion milik Rias-sama...!" ujar salah satu pelayan itu.

Sirzech yang melihat wajah anak itu mirip dengan wajah orang yang saat ini sedang melakukan rating Game besama Rias langsung kalap. Tangan Sirzech langsung terkepal dan intensitas kekutannya langsung meningkat membuat semua orang memandang kearah Sirzech dengan wajah bertanya-tanay apa yang membuat seorang maou marah.

"cepat hentikan Rating Gamen ini...!"

'bagus rencana sudah dimulai..' batin orang yang berhodie yang melihat adegan itu dari kejauhan.

Sirzech dengan cepat langsung berpindah tempat kesamping Rias, setelah itu dia langsung menendang Naruto tanpa kompromi.

"Onii-samaaa...!" teriak Rias.

"apa yang Onii-sama lakukan...dia adalah Naruto, salah satu pregeku.."

"Mundur Rias, dia bukanlah pregemu. Dia adalah seorang penyusup...cepat kalian semua pergi dari sini, dia bukanlah orang sembarangan !"

"tapi Sirzech-sama, bagiamana dengan pertarungan dan pertunanganku dengan Rias..."

"ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan itu Riser,..."

Naruto yang saat ini berdiri dari acara jatuhnya akibat ditendang oleh Sirzech dengan keras sehingga itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto merasakan sakit. 'Hmm jadi sudah dimulai, terima kasih teme dengan ini jati diriku tidak akan diketahu oleh para maou itu dengan bantuan Naruto palsu mereka akan menganggap bahwa aku ini yang palsu karena mereka pikir aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa' batin Naruto.

"siapa kau sebenarnya..?" tanya Sirzech.

"suatu kehormatan bisa berbicara dengan seorang Maou seperti anda. Namun sapaan anda tidak terlalu baik dengan seorang tamu.." ujar Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor oleh debu akibat dia terjatuh tadi.

"sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin bertanya kepada anda sebagai seorang Maou. 'jika dunia ini akan segera berakhir akibat ulah mahluk yang menghuninya, apa yang akan kau lakukan Sirzech-sama..?' "

"apa maksudmu hah,.!" Balas Sirzech.

"sudah jawab saja...aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk menyakiti kalian..." Ujar Naruto.

"jika sampai hal itu terjadi aku akan mencegah hal itu akan terjadi dan melindungi apa yang menurutku berharga bagiku..!" jawab Sirzech.

"hmm jadi begitu ya,..'melindungi apa yang menurutmu berharga'.." ujar Naruto dengan intonasi suara yang kecil.

"apa maksudmu, aku tidak mendengarnya..."

"tidak, tidak ada Sirzech-sama,..kalo begitu sampai jumpa dan semoga kita bisa bertarung dan bertemu kembali...sebagai perpisahan kita aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk kalian semua..." setelah mengucapkan sebuah perpisahan, Naruto langsung membuka kantong dimensinya dan mengeluarkan 10 Chimera yang berhasil dia tangkap karena merusuh dan membunuh banyak manusia di dunia manusia.

Semua penonton yang ada disitu langsung kalang kabut pasalnya monster yang keluar dari lubang sihir milik Naruto adalah monster yang tergolong 'rank A' monster yang sedikit sulit untuk dikalahkan. Sirzech yang meliat itu sdikit geram karena orang yang sudah menyamar menajdi anggota pregea adiknya lansung kabur dan malah mengeluarkan sesuatu yang akan membuat kekacauan untuk dirinya dan para iblis disini.

'tapi setidaknya dengan alasan ini pertunangan antara adiknya dan heires clan phenex bisa dibatalakan'

Sirzech yang tadi sudah emosi langsung menonjok salah satu chimera yang cukup besar dengan tangan yang sudah terbalut Power of destruction.

"mati kau mahluk aneh..."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu pregea Rias langsung disuruh kembali kedunia manusia karean dunia bawah sedang tidak stabil akibat ada penyusup dalam acara ratig game adik dari salah satu Maou. Dan tidak lupa Rias juga membawa Naruto palsu untuk diobati didunia manusia.

.

"arigato teme...jika kau tidak datang menolongku maka aku akan ditangkap oleh para Maou itu...ternyata memang hebat kekuatan seorang Maou mereka akan sangat sulit untuk dikelabuhi, bahkan penyembunyihan kekuatanku mereka dengan sangat mudah untuk mengetahuinya"

"hn, sama-sama dobe..tapi kau harus cepat-cepat untuk kembali kekelompok gadis berambut merah itu, karena orang yang aku buat mirip denganmu hanyalah sebuah trik sihir dan tidak akan bertahan lama..!"

"baik-baik teme..." ujar Naruto kepada Sasuke, inilah salah satu sifat Sasuke yang tidak disukai oleh Naruto yaitu sifat yang selalu serius.

.

Sesampainya kelompok Rias diruangan klubnya.

"akhirnya kita bisa kembali dan tidak melanjutkan rating game yang berat sebelah itu,,...iyakan Bouchou...Bochou...Bouchou...dimana Bochou Akeno-chan?" Ujar Issei sambil melihat kekanan kekiri untuk mencari keberadaan Rias.

"entahlah Issei aku juga tidak tau, karena Rias langsung pulang kesini terlebih dahulu. Mungkin dia sedang mandi saat ini..." balas Akeno.

Issei yang mendengar itu langsung kambuh penyakit mesum yang terlalu over itu.

.

Dikamar Rias saat ini terdapat empat maid milik Gremory yang membawa seseorang atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda bersurai pirang. Dari kondisi pemuda itu terlihat jika dia saat ini sedang mengalami pingsan. Rias entah kenapa dia memiliki feeling jika dia banyak memiliki andil dalam masalah yang menimpa pemuda ini, karena akibat dia terlalu fokus dengan rating game ini sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan para pregeanya.

"kami sudah melaksanakan apa yang anda katakan Rias-ojousama, jadi apa ada yang anda inginkan lagi kami akan senang hati untuk menjalankannya.."

"tidak terimakasih, lebih baik kalian kembali ke mansion Gremory. Dan bilang kepada Oka-sama jika aku baik-baik saja, karena aku tidak sempat mengucapkan perpisahan kepadanya..." balas Rias.

"baik Rias-ojousama perintahmu adalah tugas kami.."

Setelah itu para maid gremory itupun langsung pergi dari kamar Rias dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir Gremory. Rias hanya memandang para maid sampai mereka ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir mereka sendiri, setelah itu Rias langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang yang saat ini sedang tertidur atau bisa dikatan pingsan diatas tempat tidurnya. Tangan dari gadis berambut merah itu dengan pelan memegang pelan kancing bajunya untuk membukanya secara perlahan namun baru satu kancing yang terbuka tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan memegang dan mencegah untuk membuka kancing selanjutnya, sedangkan Rias yang merasakan ada yang memegang tanganya langsung menoleh kebelakang dan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari pregenya baru-baru ini, wajah Rias langsung tersentak dan gemetar disatu sisi. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata apalagi, logikanya dipermainkan untuk saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang pingsan dan orang yang sedang memegang tangannya saat ini adalah orang yang sama. Dengan langkah ketakuatan Rias langsung mundur dengan tubuh gemetar.

"siapa kau, apa kau akan membunuhku...kalau iya bunuhlah tapi jangan sakiti para keluargaku..!" ujar Rias langsung merentangkan tangannya dan melindungi Naruto yang saat ini pingsan. Hanya senyuman tipis yang orang itu berikan.

"kau terlalu naif,..Ojou-chan...dunia ini berisi banyak rahsaia. Bukalah matamu lebar-lebar, apapun bisa terjadi untuk saat ini.." Ujar orang itu.

"asal kau tahu, dulu aku adalah orang yang mempunyai misi untuk membunuhmu bersama temanku. Namun sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga telah merubah jalan hidup kami, walaupun itu dengan tempo sangat cepat..!" Ujar orang itu lagi.

"apa maksudmu dengan mempunyai misih untuk membunuhku dulu..? hah.." ujar Rias dengan intonasi suara cukup tegas.

"ma..ma..ma.. tenanglah Oju-chan itu hanya misiku dulu. Dan sekarang aku tidak ada niatan untuk menjalankannya lagi...dan satu hal lagi aku adalah Naruto yang sungguhan dan mahluk yang tidur di tempat tidurmu itu hanya sebuah trik sihir.." dengan mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung menjetikkan jarinya sehingga orang yang ada ditempat tidur Rias langsung menghilang menjadi partikel sihir.

"kau Nar-ru-to...itu pasti bohongkan..!" dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya Rias mencoba untuk tidak menangis karena dia merasa sudah dibohongi oleh Naruto.

"jadi selama ini kau membohongiku..." ujar Rias lagi.

"iya seperti itulah..." Naruto berujar tanpa ekspresi.

Kini semua flasback dari dia pertama kali bertemu dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai pregeanya karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu semua hanya kebohongan dan sandiwara Naruto untuk mendekatinya.' Jadi apa itu semua sandiwara, i-tu se-mua bo-hongkan' batin Rias.

"apa semua yang kau lakukan hanya sandiwara untuk mendekatiku, sehingga jika aku mulai percaya padamu maka kau akan menusukku dari belakang...jawab aku Naruto ...jawab aku...hiks...hiks...hiks.." Ujar Rias sambil menangis.

Naruto tidak sanggup untuk menatap wajah Rias, walaupun dia sering membunuh seseorang namun entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bersalah untuk saat ini. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah ingin mengataka hal ini sebelum rating game, namun dia tidak mau menganggu konsentrasi Rias untuk melaksanakan rating game ini.

Kini power of destruction sudah berkumpul ditangan rias dan sudah siap untuk ditembakkan, Naruto yang melihat itu entah kenapa tidak mampu untuk bergerak dan mulai berpikir jika ini memang ganjaran atas perbuatannya yang terdahulu. Rias hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dan dibalik poni yang menutupi matanya sudah mengalir air mata yang cukup banyak.

"aku akan membunuhmu Narutooooo..."

"Bzztt.."

Power of deatruction itu langsung bergerak cepat kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya dia dan memandang kosong kearah energi yang katanya mampu untuk menghancurkan segalanya hingga menjadi abu.

"Duarr..."

Dengan nafas memburu Rias langsung menghilangkan energi Power of destruction ditangannya karena serangannya tidak jadi mengenai wajah Naruto akibatnya serangan milik Rias hanya menabrak tembok kamarnya, setelah itu Rias dengan cepat berteriak kepada Naruto dengan emosi yang suadah tertahan lagi.

"cepat pergi dari hadapanku BRENGSEK...jangan pernah kembali lagi... hiks..hiks..hiks!"

Entah kenapa mulut Naruto sangat kelu untuk mengucapakan sesuatu, hanya sekedar permitaan maaf pun ia tidak bisa mengucapkannya. 'ada apa denganmu Naruto, kau hanya berhadapan dengan seorang wanita tapi keanapa kau sangat lembek seperti ini. Ingatlah kau adalah seorang pembunuh yang sangat kejam' batin Naruto terus berteriak dalam benaknya, namun itu tetapa saja Naruto yang sekarang bagaikan sebuah patung yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setelah itu Naruto langsung berbalik dari hadapan Rias dan tetap saja dia sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahkan hanya berbicara sepatah kata pun dia tidak mampu. Sedangkan dengan Rias saat ini langsung jatuh terduduk dengan menangis akibat perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Siapapun akan hancur saat seorang yang sudah dipercaya dan mulai kau anggap spesial dalam hidupmu ternyata hanya seorang pembohong dan berpura-pura baik kepadamu hanya demi mencapai tujuannya.

Posisi Naruto saat ini memunggungi posisi Rias, dia tidak berani melihat kondisi Rias yang cukup memperihatinkan lalu dengan cepat Naruto menghilang dengan ditelan jubah hitam yang dia kenakan.

"hiks...hiks...hiks...aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu..."

.

.

Wajah Sona saat ini mengeras dan kedua tangannya menahaan apa yang bergejolak didalam hatinya. Sebuah ungkapan mengejutkan ia terima dari seseorang yang mulai menempati tempat spesial dihatinya. Namun sebuah pengakuan mengejutkan ia terima dari lak-laki yang ada didepannya dan langsung menghancurkan apa yang sudah ia simpan dalam hatinya.

"apa itu semua benar, apa yang kaulakukan selama ini kepadaku hanya sebuah kebohongan dan itu kau lakukan karena kau memiliki misi untuk membunuhku...kau tidak punya hati Sasuke..hiks...hiks...hiks...mahluk macam apa kau hah,..!" dengan mengucapkan itu Sona langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun baru beberapa langkah Sona pun berhenti. "jangan pernah kau muncul didepanku lagi untuk selamanya..!" tanpa berbalik menghadap Sasuke, Sona berujar.

Kini Sasuke hanya terdiam sendiri di atas atap direksinya dia alihkan keatas dan menatap awan entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini namun dia bertanya-tanya apa kah langkah yang diambil itu benar. Semua itu begitu membingungkan untuknya saat ini, disatu sisi dia ingin mengakhiri semua ini namun disatu sisi permasalahan baru sudah menantinya.

'apa dunia memang seperti ini'

.

Vali kini memandang wajah orang mesum itu dengan bengis, pasalnya dia dengan mudah dikalahakannya walaupun dia sudah memakai balance brekernya namun dia hanya mampu mengimbanginya selama tiga puluh menit. Memang kekuatan sorang pemimpin kaum malaikat jatuh tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"kau cukup hebat anak mudah namun filosofi bertarungmu sangatlah buruk..kau hanya terpaku dengan kekuatan yang tinggi akan menghasilkan tingkat keberhasilan yang tinggi pula. Namun meurutku itu adalah hal yang keliru, kau hanya akan menjadi seorang pengecut dan pecundang diwaktu bersamaan. Misalnya kau bertarung dengan orang yang lebih kuat darimu, maka sudah dipastikan kau akan pesimistis untuk mampu mengalahkannya dan itu hanya akan membuat menjadi seorang pengecut. Karean satu filosofi bertarung yang harus kau tahu, bawasanyya jika ingin bertarung yang bisa dikatakan jantan maka kau harus mempunyai semangat bertarung yang tinggi karena bertarung itu bukan hanya sekedar tentang kau harus memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari lawan-lawanmu.."

Vali hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya akibat mendengar kekuarangan yang dimilikinya dari musuhunya. 'jika seperti ini aku tidak bisa membuat Tou-sama bangga dan mengalahkan kedua saudaraku itu..' pikir vali.

"aku bisa membantumu anak muda, dengan cara kau harus menjadi muridku..!" ujar Azazel.

Vali yang medengar itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat kerah pemimpin malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"kau pasti bercanda, aku ini adalah musuhmu aku bisa saja membunuhmu jika kau lengah tapi kenapa kau malah mau menjadikanku muridmu..?" tanya Vali.

"aku hanya ingin mengajarkan apa yang kubisa kepada orang lain walaupun itu adalah musuhku, karena aku yakin bahwa kau hanya tersesat anak muda...oh iya siapa namamu? Aku adalah Azazel sang gubernur malikat jatuh.." balas Azazel.

Vali hanya terdiam tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Azazel namun dia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam kasus ini.

"namaku adalah Vali sang Hakryuko masa kini..."

.

.

.

Semua mata memandang sedih kepada kingnya saat ini, Akeno yang selaku Quen dan sudah seperti saudara bagi kingnya langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Rias. Sedangkan Rias hanya memandang kosong tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresinya namun air mata masih mengalir dari kedua pipinya.

"ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Rias, kami disini akan selalu membantumu.." ujar Akeno sambil mengelus punggung Rias.

Tidak adak jawaban dari Rias namun setelah beberapa saat hanya sebuah gelengan kecil yang Akeno rasakan.

'apa yang sedang menimpamu Rias, jika sampai ada yang menyakitimu akan kupastikan hidupnya tidak akan tenang..' pikir Akeno dengan memandang sendu Rias.

'apa yang sedang menimpa Bochou, kenapa dia sangat terlihat terpukul dan sedih secara bersamaan' pikir para Pregea Rias.

.

Lain tempat bukan berarti suasana juga berbeda namun dalam konteks ini suasana yang terjadi juga sama dengan suasana penelitian ilmu gaib tadi. Sona kini sedang memandang kosong kearah depan, pikirannya saat ini kacau bukan hanya itu saja meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memriksa berkas-berkas kini sudah tidak bisa dianggap baik lagi karena semua berkas dan benda yang ada diatas meja itu kini berserakan diman-mana. Semua mata di ruang Osis mengisaratkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan menjadi satu, bawasannya mereka tidak pernah melihat kedaan kingnya seperti ini. Tsubaki yang sudah lama menjadi pregea Sona juga baru kali ini melihat kingnya sangat kacau. Tsubaki pun tidak langsung berpikri panjang untuk mempermasalahkan itu semua, dengan gerak cepat dia menghampiri meja Sona dan langsung memeluk Sona. Sona pun juga membalas pelukan Tsubaki hanya satu yang Sona ingin kan yaitu seseorang yang bisa mengerti perasaanya saat ini

'Sona, apa yang terjadi padamu..' pikir Tsubaki.

.

Sirzech memandang bawahannya yang saat ini sedang melaporkan penyelidikan mereka tentang penyusup yang masuk dalam rating game adiknya, namun nihil itulah yang Sirzech dapatkan karena memang sangat sulit mencari petunujuk tentang orang yang menyamar menjadi pregea adiknya, namun Sirzech percaya itu semua akan terbongkar cepat atau lambat.

.

"Bagaimana Kokaibel apa kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami untuk masuk organisasi kami, kami berjanji akan membantumu menjalankan rencanamu untuk memulai peperangan lagi..?" tanya Orang bertudung itu.

"khu...khu..khu...cukup menarik denagn organisasimu untuk membentuk pasukan yang akan menguasai dunia. Tapi disatu sisi kalian sangat gila, bagaimana mungkin Iblis, Malaikat dan malaikat jatuh menjadi satu dalam satu organisasi untuk menaklukan dunia ini...? aku tau bahwa dia telah tiada tapi apa sampai seperti ini akibatnya hingga sistem yang dia terapkan juga rusak. Kukira michael yang menjadi penggantinya(tuhan dalam Anime) akan memelihara sistem itu dengan baik namun dia hanyalah seorang tangan kanannya tidak lebih, aku tau sistem yang dia jalankan tidak akan sesempurna milik-nya hingga malaikat tidak bisa jatuh jika dia memiliki niat jahat. Menarik cukup menarik...! "

.

.

.

** TBC**

**Hah, bagaimana dengan chpater ini. Apa kalian Suka, kuharap iya!**

**Memang aku melihat jika Fic ini jarang memunculkan pertarungan tapi jika Fic ini udah meruncing aku jamin pasti full fight kok...**

**Jika ada salah kata Author mohon maaf...**

**Sampai jumpa di Ficku yang lain... **


	8. Chapter 8

**God Hate Us**

**Genre : Adventure,Action, Fantasy,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**(mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, Terkesan amatiran, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.**

**Summary : Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld, mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehkan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapai apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir. **

'''''''

'''''''

'''''''

_***Disini fisik Himeko berambut merah dikuncir kuda sepunggung dengan sedikit poninya kearah samping sedangkan matanya berwarna biru langit.**_

_***Lalu Hanami sendiri, aku buat hampir mirip dengan Mikoto Uchiha namun matanya berwarna violet.**_

Terlihat ua orang sedang berjalan dengan langkah pelan menyusuri setiap terotoar jalan di kota itu. Yang satu dengan wajah mesum melihat kesana kemari karena matanya tidak berhenti melihat para gadis muda yang sedang berjalan. Sedangkan orang yang satunya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan dikedua sakunya hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi namun ada sebuah kejanggalan dari sorot matanya yaitu mata mengecil dan bergerak kesana kemari atau lebih tepatnya fokus kepada sesuatu yang menjadi kesukannya, namun ketahuilah semua lelaki di dunia ini semuanya mesum hanya saja mereka mampu menyembunyikan kemesumannya sangat rapi tapi ada juga yang terang-terangan menampakkannya contohnya seperti gubernur malaikat jatuh yang saat ini sedang berjalan.

Setelah sekian lama mereka berdua berjalan akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan sebuah rumah bergaya jepang dengan arsitektur yang masih kental dengan jaman edo.

"apa ini rumahmu Azazel...?" tanya vali

"hmm seperti itulah anak muda, apa kau suka dengan tempat iini..." Azazel menjawab seraya berbangga hati karena memilki rumah yang populer di masyarakat jepang tempo dulu.

"apa disini banyak majalah pornonya ..?" sebuah pertanyaan yang menyakitkan berhasil keluar dari mulut Vali.

Azazel yang mendengar itu langsung terjengkang kebelakang dengan tidak elit sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat menusuk hati keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda yang berada disampingnya. Namun bukan itu saja yang membuat Azazel shok tapi kenapa seorang yang belum lama ini kenal dengannya bisa tau mengenai rahsia terbesarnya. Apakah dia sebegitu mesumnya hingga orang lain sangat mudah menebaknya.

"ehem..kenapa kau berbicara sepertui Vali, tidak mungkin aku yang tergolong terhormat dikalangan malaikat jatuh memiliki benda nista seperti itu.." Azazel langsung menjawab ujaran Vali dengan nada biasa, bisa hancur wibawanya jika dia menjawab gugup karena rahasianya akan terbongkar.

"Ay-o luapakan hal itu, mari kita masuk.."

"Hmm.."

.

.

.

Terdapat sebuah kastil yang sangat besar, sebuah kastil yang terkesan horor jika orang-orang melihatnya dari luar. Jika dihubungkan dengan abad pertengahan mungkin kastil itu sudah menjadi hal yang umum namun dengan jaman yang sangat maju saat ini maka hal itu akan membuat kesan angker bagi yang melihatnya. Tapi hal itu akan terjadi jika ada orang yang melihatnya namun nyatanya tempat ini jauh dari peradaban manusia, dengan langit yang selalu kelam membuat kesan menyeramkan.

"Bruakkhhh,..."

"Bagaimana bisa, kalian jangan bermain-main denganku...!"

"maafkan kami Rizevim-sama, memang kami melihatnya sepeerti itu...saat itu Naruto-sama sudah mempunyai kesempatan untuk membunuh adik dari Maou palsu itu namun dia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu bahkan tatapan membunuh yang biasanya dimiliki oleh Naruto-sama hilang entah kemana dan tergantikan dengan tatapan rasa bersalah . Jadi asumsi kami Naruto-sama telah melenceng dari tuagsnya atau bahkan menghianati anda Rizevim-sama.." ujar salah satu mata-mata Rizevim.

"bukan hanya itu, Sasuke-sama juga melakukan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto-sama. Dia bahkan seperti mati kutu saat berhadapan dengan iblis Sitri tersebut.." kini giliran orang yang menjadi mata-mata Sasuke menjawab apa yang selama ini dia observasi.

"Rizevim..?" pangil salah satu orang yang berada disitu.

"Aku tau,..aku akan bergerak cepat.."

.

.

.

"Cklek.."

"Naruto,..Sasuke..aku punya sesuatu hal yang ing-..." Ucapan tanpa permisi dari vali karena dia langsung masuk ke rumah Naruto dan Sasuke tanpa permisi sehingga dia langsung disuguhi sebuah hal yang mencengangkan dalam pikiran Vali.

'tidak mungkin, ini adalah sesuatu hal yang menakjubkan ...kupikir mereka berdua homo. Tapi kali ini pasti aku akan menarik argumenku' pikir Vali.

Kini terlihat dua wanita cantik yang berbeda warna rambut dari umurnya mereka masih seumuran anak sma. Mereka berdua langsung melontrkan kaliamat yang tidak pernah Vali bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Vali Oji-san..."sebuah panggilan langsung melontar dari mulut Himeko, sedangkan Hanami yang berada disampingnya langsung geleng-geleng kepala namun dia juga tersenyum karena bisa melihat wajah pamnnya saat ini.

'apa aku setua itu, kurasa aku masih sangatlah tampan' pikir Nista Vali.

"Hey, siapa kalian...jangan memanggilku Oji-san..aku masih muda, lagian aku masihlah tampan. Apa kalian wanita simpanan Naruto dan Sasuke, tak kusangka akhirnya mereka mau merasakan apa itu nikmatnya dunia...hahah.." ujar Vali disertai dengan senyum anehnya.

"apa maksud Vali Oji-san...kami bukanlah wanita simpanan Tou-chan...ghrrr..." rambut Himeko kini telah melambai-lambai mirip seperti ekor Kyuubi dan tak lupa hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat menguar dari tubuhnya.

Tanpa disadari Vali melangkah mundur akibat kiling intens yang cukup membuat tubuhnya merinding, langkah demi langkah Vali gunakan untuk mundur dari posisinya, namun apa daya akhirnya Vali harus berhenti dari langkahnya akibat dibelakangnya sudah ada dinding rumah yang menghadangya.

Hanami yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala, bagiamana tidak pamannya yang bernama Vali adalah seorang Hakryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa namun apa yang terjadi sekarang, adalah dia ketakutan dengan seroang ramaja perempuan yang sedang marah.

"ma-ma-aaf kan a-ku,..."

.

.

"Hmm, jadi kalian berasal dari masa depan yang melintasi ruang dan waktu untuk mencegah terjadinya hari dimana alam semesta ini hancur..?,...jangan bercanda, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan bualan seperti itu. Cepat katakan dimana Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini!" Ujar Vali.

"terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak paman Vali tapi, ini memang sungguhan...dan dalang dari semua itu adalah-.."ucapan Hanami langsung dipotong Himeko.

"Rizevim-teme.."

"Hahaha, jangan bercan-,...apa maksud kalian tadi?" Ujar Vali yang langsung melebarkan matanya karena mendengar nama ayahnya yang disebut oleh dua gadis yang mengaku sebagai anak dari Naruto, Sasuke dan sebagai keponakannya.

"iya, Rizevim teme itu yang akan berperan besar untuk memulai kehancuran alam semesta ini..?" jawab Himeko.

"Aku tidak percaya mana mungkin, Tou-sama melakukan hal seperti itu? Yang dia inginkan hanya kejayaan kaum iblis." balas Vali tak mau kalah.

"terserah kaulah Paman Vali...memang benar adanya seharunya Kuroka-nee tidak menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya untuk selamanya sehingga paman menjomblo sampai tua.." Ujar Himeko tanpa rasa bersalah.

Hanami langsung memegang pundak Himeko dan memberikan pandangan untuk tidak mengucapkan hal-hal yang akan menjadi rahasia di masa depan. Karena masa depan bisa berubah drastis jika mereka mengucapkan hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di masa ini.

"Himeko-chan, jangan mengucapkan hal-hal yang aneh...biarlah Tou-sama yang berbicara dengan paman Vali.."

Himeko hanya membuang muka kearah lain karena dia sangat sebal dengan pamannya, sehingga dia membongkar rahasinya, tetapi itu bukanlah rahasian melainkan aib yang akan melekat di kehidupan sang Lucifer dan pemegang salah satu naga surgawi.

"baiklah Hanami-chan.."

.

"tadaima..." Sebuah suara bariton terdengar dari pintu masuk rumah itu dan setelah itu masuklah dua orang yang diketahui adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Lalau rah pandang Naruto dan Sasuke langsung tertuju pada sosok yang sedari tadi duduk bersama dua orang yang sampai saat ini mengkau menjadi anak mereka dimasa depan.

"sedang apa kau disini Vali, apa kau sudah diramal oleh dua orang peramal aneh itu" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Himeko dan Hanami.

"TOU-CHANNNN..."Himeko langsung berteriak marah karena dihina peramal oleh Naruto.

"apa rambut tomat, memang benarkan..jika kau bisa meramal?" Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Himeko yang dipanggil seperti itu langsung emosinya meluap-luap ingin sekali dirinya mencakar-cakar muka ayahnya namun apa daya, Hanami langsung menahannya agar ia tidak membuat sebuah keributan karena hari sudah malam dan takut membangunkan tentangga yang sedang terlelap tidur.

Himeko tidak habis pikir kenapa ibunya dulu mau menikah dengan ayahnya yang menyebalkannya tingkat akut, padahal dimasa depan Ayahnya sangat menyayanginya tapi kenapa saat ini dia membuat Himeko ingin sekali mencakari wajah memuakkan yang sangat mirip seorang play boy itu.

"paman Vali jika ingin percaya , coba paman Vali bertanya kepada Tou-sama.." uajar Hanami sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang cuek.

"hn, baiklah ...Naruto Sasuke , ikutlah denganku sebentar ..!"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar dan membicarakan hal yang dimaksud oleh Himeko dan Hanami.

.

.

.

"Hmm jadi seperti itu, terus apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Vali

"kami juga tidak tau, jika dunia ini hancur itu juga tidak ada pengaruhnya bagiku...lagi pula aku mempunyai dimensi yang bisa aku tempati" ujar Sasuke.

"bagaiman dengamu Naruto..?" tanya Vali.

Naruto menerawang setiap kejadian mulai awal dia menjalankan misi dari Rizevim sampai dia bertengkar dengan Rias lalu tak lama kemudian wajah Himeko yang selalu menemani hari-harinya dan membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna muncul begitu saja, entah sihir apa yang digunakan oleh Himeko sehingga membuat Naruto begitu menyayanginya bukan seperti kekasih melainkan ingin selalu melindunginya.

"aku akan melindungi apa yang menurutku berharga bagiku dan kau lihat wanita berambut merah tadi, aku ingin selalu melindunginya jadi aku akan mencegah kehancuran dunia ini..." Ujar Naruto mantap.

"ini akan sangat sulit, aku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang Tou-sama akan lakukan...hingga saat ini aku masih begitu menghoramatinya sebagai oang tua ku. Apa kalian akan menghianati Tou-sama?...tapi ingatlah dialah yang merawat kita dari kecil dan dialah yang melatih kita hingga menjadi kuat sampai saat ini." Ujar Vali.

Sasuke yang melihat percakapan dari dua saudaranya hanya diam saja, dia memang mengiyakan ucapan dari mereka berdua, jika diliat dari ucapan Naruto, Sasuke memang menyetujuinya karena dia memang tidak mau munafik karena dia begitu nyaman dengan kehidupan barunya apalagi dengan kehadiran Hanami dihidupnya, seakan sesuatu yang dicarinya dari dulu sudah ia temukan tapi ia tidak tau itu apa, tapi dalam benak Sasuke dia sudah merasakan apa yang dia cari selama ini. Namun jika Sasuke melihat dari sudut pandang Vali memang benar, Rizevim adalah orang yang selama ini merawat mereka dari kecil dan Sasuke tidak mau dia menjadi anak yang durhaka dan menjadi penghianat namun jalan yang dia tempuh saat ini adalah jalan yang menuju penghiantan terhadap Rizevim.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Vali akhirnya sebuah pemikiran muncul dari Naruto dan itu membuat serinagi muncul diwajahnya.

"aku sudah tau apa keputusan kita, dan kalian Sasuke dan Vali kalian harus mengikuti rencanaku...!"

Vali dan Sasuke menatap bingung dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan tapi sepertinya mereka percaya dengan ucapan Naruto karena mereka selama ini menganggap Naruto paling bijaksana dari mereka berdua dan jika Naruto memiliki sebuah usualan sudah pasti usulan itu akan baik untuk masing-masing pihak.

"kita akan membuat jalan sendiri tentang bagaimana nasib dunia ini dan hubungan kita dengan Tou-sama. Kita akan mencegah hancurnya alam semesta ini dan juga mencegha Tou-sama untuk melakukan hal yang menurut kita dapat memicu hancurnya dunia ini, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto.

"usulanmu masuk akal juga Dobe, aku akan ikut.."

"Hmmm,...cukup menarik aku akan ikut!"

"baiklah sudah diputuskan.."

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk menuju rumah yang selama ini ditempati oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dan disana Himeko dan Hanami masih setia menuggu walaupun Himeko terlihat membuang mukanya saat melihat wajah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"karena sedari tadi kita belum makan malam,ayo kita makan sebagai keluarga untuk malam ini..." ujar Sasuke dan disetuji semuanya.

"Tou-sama kita tadi tidak sempat untuk memasak jadi tidak ada makanan yang bisa kita makan...?"tanya Hanami saat mendegar penuturan Sasuke tadi.

"tenang saja Hanami, aku tadi membeli makanan bersama Naruto dan aku menyimpannya di dimensiku karena aku tau kalian pasti tidak akan memasak karena kita kehabisan bahan makanan.." ujar Sasuke dengan senyum yang teduh menurut Hanami.

'Tou-sama, kau memang tampan pantas ibu sangat menyayangimu...tapi takdir kejam akan menantimu Tou-sama da-n...dan itu takdir itu terjadi kaerena kau melindungi aku' ujar Hanami dan tanpa sadar air mata telah terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Hanami.

"Tou-sama,..." denga cepat dia langsung menerjang dada Sasuke dan menangis sesunggukan disana sehingga membuat baju Sasuke basah oleh air mata Hanami.

Sasuke tidak tau harus berbuat apa tapi tanpa sadar tanganya juga membalas pelukan itu.

Semua orang yang ada disitu teridam tanpa berani menganggu apa yang sedang terjadi didepan mereka. Naruto langsung mebuka kantong berisi makanan tersebut, setelah semua makanan itu sudah keluar dari tempatnya, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sampingnya dan melihat gadis berambut merah itu yang masih dalam mode marahnya karena saat ini dia terus membuang muka kearah lain tanpa berniat membantu apa yang Naruto lakukan saat ini.

"hey Himeko aku punya sesuatu untukmu.." ujar Naruto sambil megambil sebuah kotak yang dalamnya terdpat banyak puding. Tidak ada jawaban dari sang empu karena yang dipanggil kini membuang muka kearah lain tanpa mau menanggapi panggilan tersebut.

"baiklah jika tidak mau, akan aku makan saja puding rasa stoberi ini..." Ucap Naruto sambil berpura-pura untuk membuka penutup dari puding tersebut.

Himeko melirik sekilas, keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya, Himeko adalah seorang pecinta puding tingkat akut jadi jika ada orang yang membawakan atau membuatkannya dia akan sangat senang sekali. Namun saat ini posisi Himeko tidaklah menguntungkan karena dia harus memilih antara mempertahankan egonya karena dia marah terhadap Naruto atau dia harus membuang egonya untuk mendapat puding yang lezat tersebut.

"keliahtannya ini enek, sayang sekali tidak ad-.." Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikannya karena saat ini tangan Himeko langsung mengambil punding itu namun saat tangan Himeko tinggal sedikit lagi menyentuh puding itu tiba-tiba saja tangan Naruto langsung meninggikan pudingnya sehingga puding itu gagal digapai oleh Himeko.

"TOU-CHAAAAANNNN, ..." Himeko berseru histeris saat apa yang Naruto lakukan kepadanya.

"hahah,..." Naruto tertawa senang saat melihat ekspresi yang Himeko tunjukkan namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto seperti tidak asing dengan ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang mengingatkan Naruto tentang orang lain.

Himeko langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi mengembung dan wajah yang memerah menahan jengkel akibat ulah Naruto. Tapi sesuatu tangan menyetuh puncak kepala Himeko dan mengacak suari merah itu sehingga membuat Himeko menolah dan sudah mendapati puding itu berada di depannya.

"makanlah, maaf kan aku buat yang tadi...aku Cuma bercanda..." ujar Naruto.

Hanya sebuah angguka dan wajah bahagia yang Himeko tunjukkan.

Vali yang melihat adegan dirumah ini sedikti bergetar hatinya, karena semasa dia, Naruto dan Sasuke dirawat oleh ayah mereka. Mereka tidak pernah sekalipun mengalami suasana yang hangat seperti ini, yang mereka dapat hanya latihan-latihan dan sifat disiplin yang harus mereka lakukan.

'aku mengerti apa yang membuat mereka berubah...aku iri dengan kalian Naruto...Sasuke..., tapi tunggu dulu aku tadi mengingat sesuatu yang diucapakan gadis berambut merah ini. Dia bilang aku ditolak oleh Kur-kuroka,...kuroka...kuroka...tidak mungkin!, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan kucing garong itu...dasar apa benar mereka dari masa depan.' Pikir Vali sedikit frustasi.

.

.

.

Ruang ORC.

Ruangan yang bergaya eropa itu adalah sebuah tempat berkumpulnya kelompok iblis remaja, namun yang membuat tempat itu unik adalah lokasinya yang berada disekolah, tempat itu digunakan oleh salah satu iblis dari klan Gremory. Kondisi di ruang club itu kini menjadi kosong, kosong bukan berarti tidak ada satupun penghuninya namun kosong dalam artian tidak ada yang berbicara disitu, semua terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan di tempat itu.

"Bouchou apa kau tau dimana si Namikaze itu, bukannkah seharusnya disini...sudah tiga hari dia tidak pernah terlihat..?" tanya salah satu laki-laki yang berambut coklat atau bisa dipanggil Hyodou Issei.

Semua mata menatap Issei tidak suka,karena dia malah membuka permasalahan yang tidak akan mau diungkit kembali oleh para bidak Rias, muingkin ini kesalahan mereka karena tidak terlebih dahulu memberitahu Issei untuk tidak bertanya tentang Si Namikaze itu.

Rias yang sedari tadi merunduk dan hanya memainkan papan caturnya seorang diri dan langsung melihat isse dengan tajam, cahaya mata milik Rias kini telah hilang hanya menampilkan pandangan kosong dia lalu mengambil satu bidak pion dan memainkannya didepan matanya dan hal itu juga dilihat oleh para anggota ORC lalu tak lama kemudian sebuah energi power of destruction membakarnya tak bersisa. Rias yang melihat itu Cuma tersenyum senang dan menyeringai tajam.

"Ne Issei jangan pernah kau menyebut namanya disini, apalagi menanyakan sesutu tentangnya kepadaku. Jika kau melanggar itu, kau pasti tau akibtanya..." Ujar Rias dengan pandangan penuh amarah dan cahaya mata yang menggelap.

Issei yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya akibat Kingnya yang memiliki sifat menyeramkan itu. Tapi dia masih penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan orang yang dipanggil Namikaze itu.

.

.

"Kokaibel-sama,...pasukan anda sudah siap dan kini mereka menunggu perintah anda..." uajar salah satu bawahan dari Kokaibel.

"bagus, kini kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat,..khu...khu..khu...aku tidak percaya bahwa oraganisasi itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya , mereka benar-benar mengirim pasukan yang terdiri dari maliakat, iblis dan malaikat jatuh menjadi satu pasukan.."

'perang besar akan benar terjadi kali ini'

.

.

Terlihat sebuah kalung bercahaya terang dari balik baju Naruto dan Sasuke dan cahay itu mengeluarkan sebuah lingakaran sihir. Malam itu mereka langsung tertidur setelah dari acara makan malam. Namun yang saat ini terjadi adalah sebah lingkaran sihir melingkupi Naruto dan Sasuke, tetapi ada perbedaan diantara lingkaran sihir Naruto dan Sasuke bukan hanya corak tapi warna juga berbeda. Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan bercorak kepala naga adalah lingakran sihir yang saat ini melingkupi tubuh Naruto sedangkan punya Sasuke adalah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan bercorak kepala raja iblis.

**Alam mimpi.**

"ini diamana..?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Naruto saat ia melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matannya. Sebuah pemandangan padang pasir sejauh mata memandang, lalu tidak lama kemudian mata Naruto memandang seseorang yang baru berdiri.

"Teme.." sebuah panggilan akrab langsung keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"kita dimana..?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau kita berada dimana, tapi ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini...ini bukanlah padang pasir biasa karena langit ini sepertinya selalu hitam dan gelap..." ujar Naruto sambil menganalisis.

Tak lama kemudian ada yang aneh dengan awan yang berada diatas Naruto dan Sasuke, walaupun keadaan gelap gulita tetapi tetap saja ada yang aneh dengan pergerakan awan diatas mereka tak lama kemudian disusul dengan halilintar yang menyambar-nyambar dan menambah kesan horor bagi yang melihatnya.

Pandangan kedua orang itu langsung melebar tatatkala muncul dua mahluk yang berbeda jenis dari balik awan yang mengumpul tadi. Dua mahluk itu sama-sama mempunyai sayap namun mereka berbeda jenis.

Naruto mengidentifikasi salah satu dari mereka adalah salah satu senjata yang dimilikinya. Yaitu naga berwarna merah dan menjadi salah satu dewa yang dipercaya oleh peradaban mesir kuno. Yaitu dewa naga langit Osiris atau biasa dipanggil Slifer the sky Dragon dan mahluk yang satunya juga salah satu dewa kepercayaan mesir kuno, dia adalah mahluk berbentuk raksasa yang berwajah iblis dan memilki sayap, konon katanya satu pukulannya saja dapat menengelamkan satu pulau.

"Osiris.."

"Obelisk.."

"**kita bertemu lagi..." **ujar salah satu dari mereka yang berbentuk naga.

"ada apa , kenapa kalian memanggil kami..?" ujar Sasuke tidak sabar.

"**kau selalu tidak sabaran Lucifer, .." **ujar Obelisk

**TBC**.

**Aku kembali lagi, semoga tidak ada yang marah gara-gara fic ini lama updatenya.**

**Masukan dan review diperkenankan,...karena author mulai buntu kurang inspirasi.**

**Saya selaku Author turut berbela sungkawa dengan tragedi yang terjadi di jakarta pada Hari kamis, 14 Januari. Semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi ketabahan.**

**Ingat, terkadang suatu hal yang terjadi itu saling berkaitan dengan hal yang lain, konspirasi dimulai dari hal yang tidak pernah terfikirkan oleh manusia pada umumnya. Itulah cara orang barat menghancurkan suatu negara dari dalam.**

**Samapai jumpa, semoga cerita ini cukup menghibur...**

**Salam dari Author yang tamvan ini :D... **


	9. Chapter 9

**God Hate Us**

**Genre : Adventure,Action, Fantasy,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**(mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, Terkesan amatiran, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.**

**Summary : Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld, mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehkan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapai apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir. **

'''''''

'''''''

'''''''

_***Disini fisik Himeko berambut merah dikuncir kuda sepunggung dengan sedikit poninya kearah samping sedangkan matanya berwarna biru langit.**_

_***Lalu Hanami sendiri, aku buat hampir mirip dengan Mikoto Uchiha namun matanya berwarna violet.**_

Hanya dengan sebuah tulisan kau bisa merubah segalanya bukan dengan senjata yang memiliki daya hancur yang tinggi, tetapi hanya dengan sebuah tulisan kau bisa menjungkirkan pemikiran orang-orang. Bahkan kini orang yang dikenal sebagai orang terkuat di rasnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya mampu diam seribu bahasa. Sebuah tulisan yang ia dapat dari burung yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dalam singasana yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk mengatur kaumnya. Burung yang dibicarakan sudah punah ratusan tahun yang lalu kini tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan membawa sebuah surat dipunggungnya. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahannya, hanya saja lambang dan kop surat itulah yang akan menimbulkan luka lama jika saja orang yang memiliki dendam dengan lambang tertera di surat itu, pasti akan langsung membuang dan menginjak-injaknya tanpa tahu apa tujuan dan maksud isinya.

Surat itu adalah sebuah negosiasi dan penawaran dari kaum malaikat jatuh, yang langsung dibuat oleh pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu itu sendiri. Sirzech yang saaat ini menjadi iblis terkuat dan sekaligus menjabat sebagai pemimpin dari bangsa Akuma yang memegang gelar Lucifer itu terperangah tanpa mau berkata apapun. Namun hal itu tak berselang lama setelah seorang dengan suara yang halus membangunkan Sirzech dari pikirannya.

"ada apa Sirzech-kun..?" kini panggilan kasih sayang seorang istri ia gunakan tidak seperti biasanya yang menggunakan panggilan formal dan sedikit menjengkelkan menurut Sirzech.

"Ahh,..Grafiya-chan...aku hanya mendapat surat dari Gubernur malaikat jatuh...suar-.." Sirzech tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika tangan istrinya langsung memegang erat tangan Sirzech secara langsung ketika dia mengucapkan kata 'malaikat jatuh' yang menjadi sebuah kalimat yang cukup sensitif untuk bangsa Iblis.

Pandangan sendu Grafiya, ia berikan kepad Sirzech, bukannya Grafiya memiliki kenangan buruk dengan maliakat jatuh, hanya saja dia takut kehilangan seseorang yang paling berarti untuk dirinya karena dia hanya memilki Sirzech dan anaknya saja di dunia ini. Karena klan Lucifuge sudah musnah dan tidak ada lagi di jajaran 72 pilar iblis yang hanya menyisahkan Grafiya seorang saja.

Sirzech hanya tersenyum teduh kepada istrinya, Sirzech tahu apa yang istrinya pikirkan. Dia hanya takut akan terjadi peperangan lagi karena peperangan hanya akan menghasilkan kesakitan bukan hanya untuk yang kalah tetapi yang mendapat kemenangan juag akan mendapat kesakitan entah itu batin maupun fisik. Namun sesaat Sirzech tersenyum, dia mengetahui apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap suarat yang ia dapatkan.

"aku menyetujui ajakanmu Azazel.."

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke di saat ini terbangun dengan keadaan yang sama, mereka terbangun dari tidur mereka dengan nafas sedikit memburu mereka coba mengartikan kejadian yang mereka alami saat tertidur.

**Flasback.**

"**aku memanggil kalian disini, untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting...?" **Ujar salah satu Naga berwarna merah yang Naruto dan Sasuke tahu bernama Osiris.

"**dunia ini sebentar lagi akan mengalami peperangan yang sangat dahsyat sekali lagi, namun peperangan kali ini akan melibatkan banyak pihak sehingga bisa dikatakan sebagai penentu akhir dunia ini..!" **ujar salah satu Dewa yang bernama Obelisk.

"peperangan...akhir dunia...kiamat...Arghhh...kenapa kata-kata itu akhir-akhir ini sering aku dengar..." Ujar Naruto sedikit frustasi.

"jadi apa hubungannya peperangan itu dengan kalian memanggil kami...?" tanya Sasuke.

"**hmm,,,pertanyaan yang bagus, kalian disisni adalah orang yang kami pilih untuk mencegah peperangan itu terjadi, namun jika perang itu memang harus terjadi kalian hanya perlu mencegah dunia ini agar tidak hancur karena perbuatan mereka...bawasannya ketahuilah kami para dewa-dewa mesir tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan di dunian ini. Tapi ada satu kejadian yang membuat kami sedikit marah karena mereka mencoba memaksa kami untuk ikut dalam gejolak perang ini, mereka telah menangkap salah satu dewa dari golongan kami...itu adalah sebuah penghinaan yang tidak bisa kami terima. Dewa itu bernama Ra' salah satu dewa agung disini.." **Ujar Osiris.

"apa? Seorang Dewa tertangkap...jangan bercanda, memang siapa yang bisa menangkap seorang dewa? " Tanya Naruto.

"**itulah kenapa kami saat ini tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dan tetap tidak percaya jika salah satau dewa agung dapat ditangkap.." **ujar dewa yang wajahnya mirip dengan raja neraka tersebut.

"**mungkin ini adalah permintaan mendadak dari kami, kami ingin kalian mencari mahluk yang telah menangkap salah satu dari kami tapi tenang saja kami akan membantu kalian berdua untuk menemukannya.."**

Naruto dan Sasuke berpikir sejenak dan menimang-nimang apa yang diucpakan oleh kedua dewa mesir ini. Semua permasalahan yang terjadi saat ini, entah kenapa sepertinya berhubungan dengan mereka. Bukannya mereka berbangga diri. Tapi ketahuilah eksistensi dari mereka berdua atau bertiga dengan Vali hanya sedikit yang mengetahuinya. Hal ini kan sangat sulit disatu sisi mereka menjadi buronan bangsa Akuma jika hal yang mereka lakukan sudah diceritakan oleh Sona dan Rias kepada kakak-kakak mereka sehingga bangsa iblis pasti akan mencari mereka baik hidup ataupun mati tetapi sepertinya hal itu belum terlaksana pasalnya saat ini mereka aman-aman saja saat tinggal ditempat yang dulu mereka tinggali saat masih sekolah di Kuoh akademi. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang jalan kehidupannya penuh dengan darah dan kebencian, mereka dulunya bukanlah mahluk yang suci seperti para malaiakat yang tidak pernah melakukan dosa atau para iblis golongan baru yang mulai menganggap semua iblis itu sama dan ketahuilah mereka berasal dari golongan iblis lama yang gemar berperang dan menggap yang terkuatlah yang pantas dihormati. Dan hal itulah yang membuang mereka bingung apakah mereka harus menerima tugas suci dari seorang dewa?

"**bagaimana, apa kalian bisa ?"**

"baiklah..."

Sasuke langsung menatap tidak percaya kepada Naruto, pasalanya dia dengan mudah menerima tugsa yang sulit ini tanpa tahu konsekuensi yang harus mereka terima.

"**hahahha...tenanga saja kami memberi artifak yang akan membantu kalian dalam melaksanakan tugas ini..."**

Tak lama kemudian muncul dua kepingan batu yang berbentuk persegi yang seukuran dengan buku tulis, artifak itu memiliki corak gambar dari Osiris dan Obelisk didalamnya. Setelah itu dua artifak itu langsung masuk menembus dada dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Artifak yang bergambar naga masuk kedalam dada Naruto dan sebaliknya artifak yang bergambara raja neraka itu juga masuk kedalam dada Sasuke. Lama menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke tidak meerasakan apa-apa namun tiba-tiba sebuah api langsung membakar mereka. Api merah dan biru itu langsung membakar tubuh dari Naruto dan Sasuke, teriakkan kesakitan tidak dapat terhindarkan oleh mereka berdua. Mereka merasa jika tubuh mereka seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup.

Osiris dan Obelisk hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat hal itu dan tak lama kemudian kedua tubuh dewa itu langsung menghilang menjadi butiran debu dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berteriak kesakitan.

"**Sampai jumpa...Lucifer..."**

**.**

**Flasback off.**

seminggu sudah Naruto dan Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah banyak dari mereka menanyakan kemana dua pangeran sekolah itu. Apa mereka pindah sekolah atau mengalami sesuatu sehingga membuat mereka tidak masuk sekolah. Beribu gosip mulai menyebar dari kalangan para murid. Sona yang sedari tadi membaca bukunya di taman tidak bisa berkonsentarasi sepenuhnya lantaran pendengarannya yang tajam itu membuat dia sedikit risih, sehingga dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan para murid tentang dua orang yang salah satunya dia tidak ingin ingat-ingat lagi.

'sial, kenapa mereka selalu membicarakan dua orang brengsek itu...' pikir Sona, Sona juga mengetaghui tentang cerita budak Rias yang baru tersebut dan Sona juga mengetahui jika mereka berdua bersahabat dan mempunyai tugas yang sama yaitu untuk membunuh dia dan Rias. Mereka berdua masih menyimpan kasus ini tanpa menceritakan hal ini kepada kakak-kakak mereka, entah ada sesuatu hal yang mencegah mereka untuk tidak menceritkan hal ini dan lebih memilih merahasiakannya.

.

"ini adalah tempatnya.." langkah mereka bertiga akhirnya berhenti ketika Vali menunjuk sebuah rumah tradisional jepang.

"aku tidak mengerti tujuanmu untuk mempertemukan kami dengan gagak itu Vali..? Ujar Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sasuke.

"apa kau sekarang menjadi pengikut gagak mesum itu..." Naruto berujar dengan wajah sedikit menyeringai.

Bukan hal tabu jika pemimpin dari malaikat jatuh saat ini sangat terkenal dengan kemesumannya bukan dari kebijaksanaan ataupun kekuatan yang dimililkinya. Semua yang mengetahui dunia supernatural pasti mengethui hal ini.

"aku pernah bertarung dengannya dan aku kalah telak...dibalik kemesumannya dia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup hebat..."

"tidak mungkin kau kalah dengan gagak mesum itu..." ujar Naruto tak percaya.

"itu bukanlah hal penting, aku mengajak kalian kesini untuk menemuninya...jika kita mengikutinya mungkin tujuan kita akan mudah tercapai.."  
Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju atas ujaran Vali saat ini. Lalu khirnya Valiu pun memencet tombol yang ada di pagar depan rumah tersebut. Setlah menunggu selama 5 menit, akhirnya keluarlah sesosok mahluk paruh baya dengan dengan gaya rambut yang cukup aneh dengan poni berewarna emas di tengahnya. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membut mereka terperngah dan berpikir jika pemimpin dari malaikat jatuh ini adalah orang yang bodoh. Bagaimana tidak orang yang menjadi malaikat jatuh itu memakai pakaain boxer dan kaos dalaman tipis dan jangan lupakan jejak air liur yang berada di pipinya pertanda jika dia baru bangun tidur.

'apa benar dia yang memimpin ras malikat jatuh..?'

'dia hanya orang bodoh..'

'liat apa benar dia orang yang mampu mengalahkan Vali, entahlah dunia ini memang dipenuhi orang-orang aneh..'

"oh hai Vali...sepertinya kau membawa temanmu..silahkan masuk dulu, tidak enak jika kita berbicara disini..."

Mereka semua akhirnya mengangguk setuju dan akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah milik Azazel, langkah demi langkah mereka bertiga lewati tanpa ada yang mengawali pembicaraan. Sampai ada suara yang memecah kekosongan itu semua.

"rumah ini membosankan.."

"rumah ini sama dengan museum.."

"kenapa disini bau amis,...?"

Semua mata tertuju kearah orang yang bermabut kuning akibat dari ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh orang yang berambut.

"Apa?,...kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya orang yang berambut kuning kepada dua orang yang memandanginya.

"tidak ada..." jawab mereka bersamaan.

'dasar dobe..'

'tapi, ini memang bau amis..'

Sedangkan sang pemilik rumah tertinggal dibelakang dengan memegangi dadanya yang seperti tertusuk sesuatu yang sangat tajam.

'mereka tamu tak tau diri...dan apa maksud mereka tentang bau amis itu, memang aku tadi,-ah lupakan..'pikir malaikat jatuh itu.

.

Ruang tamu itu kini dilanda keheningan, tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Semua sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya, tapi ketahuilah hanya satu orang saja yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sedangkan ketiga tamu tersebut sedat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Semua itu diakrenakan mereka menemukan banyak sekali majalah milik Azazel yang tergelatk diruang tamu sehingga mau tidak mau mereka harus membaca majalah itu apalagi majalah itu ada tulisannya 18+ dipojok atas sampulnya.

"hah ini membosankan, apa ini majalah keluaran lama...hah, sudah kuduga kalo ini keluaran edisi lama" ujar salah satu dari mereka saat melihat tanggal terbit dari majalah yang mereka baca.

"majalah ini, gambarnya tidak ada yang bagus...semua gayanya monoton.." ujar salah satu dari mereka yang miliki suari raven.

"kenapa semua fotonya orang luar semua...aku lebih suka yang lokal.." keluh pemuda yang memilki rambut ubanan.

'oh kami-sama kenapa mereka sangat menjengkelkan, apa mereka tidak sadar jika kalimat yang mereka utarakan sangat menusuk hati' pikir malaikat jatuh itu.

.

.

"jadi apa tujuanmu kesini dengan membawa mereka berdua Vali?" tanya Azazel dengan mimik wajah yang serius.

"aku tau ini terlalu mendadak tapi kami ingin menjadi muridmu..." balas Vali.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengar mereka akan dijadikan murid dari gubernur malaikat jatuh itu langsung terbelak dan menatap tajam Vali. Tapi mereka tidak ingin protes untuk saat ini karena mereka akan menunggu Vali untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"aku tau ini akan sangat sulit kau terima karena ini terlalu mendadak, tapi aku mengetahui jika kau ingin merencanakan perdamaian dengan tiga fraksi...dan kau akan mendapat bantuan dari kami lalu kami juga mendapat ilmu dari mu Azazel.." ujar Vali sedikit menyeringai.

Azazel kini mengambil pose berpikir untuk menimang ucapan Hakryukou didepanya, memang penwaran dari bocah itu sangat mengiurkan Azazel dari sudut pandang manapun, karena Azazel tahu jika ketiga bocah didepannya juga bukan orang biasa menurut pengamatannya.

"boleh aku berbicara..."Semu mata kini tertuju kepada orang yang berambut pirang satu-satunya.

"silahkan anak muda.."

"aku tau ini memang penawaran yang cukup menarik, tapi ketahuilah kami juga memiliki tujuan yang tidak jauh berbeda denaganmu Azazel. Oleh karena itu kenapa tidak kitra sama-sama mencapai tujuan itu, kami membantumu untuk membantu menciptakan perdamaian yang kau inginkan dan kau pak tua juga harus membantu kami. Lalu kau bisa mengajari kami tentang bagiamana untuk mencapai tujuan itu walaupun kita dari ras yang berbeda tapi kami mengetahui kalo kau memiliki pengalaman yang panjang dalam kehidupannmu saaat ini dan hal itu cukup berguna untuk kami.."

Semua orang yang ada tersenyum tipis saat mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan, memang benar jika mereka akan sama-sama diuntungkan jika membuat kesepakatan ini menjadi kenytaan.

"baiklah aku menerima kalian sebagai muridku dan kalian akan membantuku mewujudkan sebuah perdamaian dan aku juga akan membantu tujuan kalian yang hampir sama dengan tujuanku.." ujar Azazel dengan semangat.

"tapi aku ingin tahu apa tujuan kalian itu ?" tanya Azazel.

"kami ingin mencegah hancurnya alam semesta atau bisa dikatakan kiamat.."

"Apa.."

.

.

Aura ketegangan memnuhi ruangan yang dihuni oleh enam iblis tersebut, semua itu terjadi saat dua orang excorist dari utusan vatikan itu datang mengujungi tempat keenam iblis tersebut.

"ingat itu Gremory kami tidak ingin kalian ikut campur dengan masalah kami...jika kalian terbukti berhubungan dengan kasus ini maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian.."

"hahaha...jangan bercanda pendeta, kamilah yang akan membunuh kalian terlebih dulu. Bahkan kami bisa membunuh kalian saat ini juga. Tapi tenang saja kami tidak pernah berhubungan dengan senjata kotor itu." Ujar Rias dengan sedikit nada sarkas.

"beraninya kau menghina senjata kami...akan kubunuh kau"

Xenovia nama gadis gereja itu dengan cepat melesat kerah Rias yang sudah siap dengan power of destruction ditangannya.

"majulah kau gadis sok suci.."

"Hyaatttt.."

"STOOOP..."

"STOOOP..."

Keempat iblis itu dan satu gadis Excorist menengahi pertarungan itu mereka tidak habis pikir kenapa merek berdua sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah sedikitpun. Jika pertarungan ini terjadi maka genjatan senjata dari ketiga fraksi dapat terganggu. Kiba yang melihat itu tidak berniat untuk menghentikannya malah dia lebih mendukung ketua mereka untuk menghabisi kedua orang gereja tersebut.

"Hentikann...!"

Akeno yang selaku queen Rias langsung berbicara dengan nada sedikit mengintimidasi kepada mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian tdak bisa berpikir jika apa yang kalian lakukan ini dapat mengganggu genjatan senjata dari ketiga fraksi..!" Akeno berujar dengan nada sedikit mengintimidasi.

'Rias apa yang membuat berubah seperti ini, kau bukanlah orang yang seperti dulu lagi' pikir Akeno dalam benaknya.

Mereka berdua yang mendengar perkataan wanita berambut drak blue tersebut Cuma bisa saling membuang muka kearah berlawanan.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah yang menurut mereka absurd seperti yang menempatinya. Tapi itu bukanlah hal penting karena pikiran mereka sedang sibuk dengan kesepakatan yang mereka buat tadi bersama gubernur malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"hey teme apa aku tadi sudah membuat keputusan yang benar?" tanya Naruto kepada orang yang ada disampingnya.

"menurutku itu adalah keputusan yang cukup bagus menurutku, jika kita melaksanakan hanya bertiga itu akan sangat sulit kita perlu bantuan dari banyak orang dan dengan masuk dalam naungan Azazel kita bisa selangkah lebih baik dalam menjalankan rencana kita...itu menurutku" ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit memejamkan matanya.

Narutro hanyak mengangguk puas atas respon saudaranya ini. Tidak berapa lama akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di kediaman mereka, kediaaman mereka saat ini berubah drastis dengan rumah yang banyak ditanami tanaman hijau dan bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran menambah kesan enak untuk dipandang. Semua itu karena kehadiran Himeko dan Hanami dikehidupan mereka.

Cklek'

"tadaima..."

"okaeri Tou-sama/Otou-chan..."uajr Himeko dan Hanami serentak.

"apa maksudnya ini...!" Naruto langsung kalang kabut saat mereka mengunakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke risih.

Himeko dan Hanami melontot tajam kearah Naruto karena mereka sedikit tidak suka dengan dengan reaksi yang diberikan Naruto. Bukankah lebih baik jika mereka bertanya dulu tentang hal ini bukan memberikan respon yang menjengkelkan menurut mereka.

"kenapa kalian memkai seragam akedemi Kuoh Himeko...Hanami?" tanya Sasuke dan tak lupa pandangan tajam ia berikan kearah mereka.

"Hah.." mereka Himeko dan Hanami hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan sifat ayah mereka ini.

"kami saat ini sedang mencoba seragam yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah akademi kuoh Tou-sama dan Naruto-jisan,.." ucapan Hanami langsung terpotong oleh Naruto.

"jangan bilang kalian ingin bersekolah diasana!" ujar Naruto.

"jangan potong ucapan Hanami-chan, Tou-chan,... dia belum selesai menjelaskan maksud kami..!"ujar Himeko.

Naruton akhrinya tidak menyahuti dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Hanami jelaskan.

"kami memang akan bersekolah disana, karena hal ini terpaksa kami lakukan akibat dinas sosial yang selalu memergoki kami saat di jam-jam sekolah kami berkeliaran oleh sebab itu daripada kami mendapat teguran dan mendapat denda dari dinas sosial maka berinisiatif untuk mendafatar di Kuoh Akademi..." Ujar Hanami dan mendapat anggukan dari Himeko.

"tapi kenapa harus akademi Kuoh bukankan masih banyak sekolah disana yang tidak kalah bagus..." ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit mengintimidasi.

"kami tidak mau Tou-chan, karena akademi Kuoh tempatnya lumayan dekat dengan rumah kita.."

"hey sejak kapan ini menjadi rumah kita, tidak ada kata rumah kita. Kalian hanya menumpang disini...ingat itu" Ujar Naruto sambil mengorek kupinya yang terdapat kotorannya.

'Duakhh'

Himeko yang tersindir dengan ucapan Naruto langsung menginjak kaki Naruto sehingga membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan.

'lagipula kami memilih akademi Kuoh juga memiliki tujuan tertentu...hehe'

"terserah kalian saja, kami tidak mau ikut campur urusan ini..."

Himeko dan Hanami langsung tersenyum saat mereka sudah mendapat persetujuan dari ayah mereka.

.

.

Suasana ricuh kini menghiasi kelas IIIA dipagi hari yang cukup menyejukkan ini, pasalany dalam kelas itu kini mereka mendapati dua siswi baru yang akan menempati ruang kelas mereka. Bukan hanya itu pasalnya wajah mereka sangat cantik bahkan menyaingi duo Onee-sama akademi kuoh. Sedangkan yang ditatap oleh siswa dan siswi di kelas itu Cuma bisa memberikan senyum manis kepada semua orang.

"ara...ara..ara kita memiliki saingan saat ini Bouchou.."bisik Akeno di telinga Rias.

Sedangkan Rias menatap tajam kedua orang itu terutama gadis yang berambut merah itu, pasalnya Rias tahu jika gadis berambut merah itu memiliki hubungan khusu dengan orang brengsek yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, orang yang tidak akan pernah Rias ingin temui lagi dan kalopun mereka bertemu Rias akan membunuhnya.

Bukan hanya Rias, Sona pun berpikir begitu dengan melihat orang baru bsesurai raven itu yang juga memilki hubungan dengan orang yang dia benci saat ini.

'apa yang ingin mereka lakukan disini..'

"perkenalkan nama saya Himeko, Yoroshiku Onegai shimasu..." ujar orang yang berambut merah dan memiliki warna mata biru langit.

"dan nama saya adalah Hanami, Yoroshiku..." ujar orang yang berambut hitam dan memiliki warna mata violet.

"Uwohhhhh...Himeko-chan ...Hanami-chan..."

"Uwohhhhh...Himeko-chan ...Hanami-chan..."

Teriakkan menggema diseluruh kelas dan membuat seluruh murid perempuan disana menutup telinganya akibat teriakkan para murid laki-laki.

.

.

"bagaimana apa kita akan menerima undangan dari Azazel-sama, Michael-sama..." Gabriel kini mencoba bertanya kepada pemimpin tertinggi kaum malaikat saat ini.

"jika hal itu untuk kebaikan ketiga fraksi maka aku sebagai pemimpin malaikat saat ini akan menyetujuinya...baiklah tiga hari lagi kita akan ke Kuoh akdemi untuk menghadiri ini" Ujar Michael.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Hmmm aku tidak tau harus berkata apa tapi kritik dan saran kalian aku tunggu. **

**Hmmm fic until in the end bakalan up jika aku udah up fic ini jadi d tunggu aja.**

**Izinkan saya menjawab beberapa pertanyaan.**

***Senju-nara shira : ini udah up...penyerangan kokaibel, entahlah apa Naruto muncul atau tidak semua terjawab di chap selanjutnya...kalo fic Until the end masih tidak tahu kapan up lagi.**

***Ashuraindra46: kalo istri mereka, entahlah bro ikuti aja alur ceritanya.**

***Agisummimura : ini udah up.**

***arafim 123 : haha ini udah lanjut**

***David997 : terimakasih banyak, ini udah lanjut kok**

***The kidsNo oppai : ini lanjut.**

***Namikaze Lucifer phoenix : entahlah bro mungkin itu terjawqab di chap selanjutnya.**

***yadi : terima kasih**

***tenshisa hikari : hahah terimakasih.**

***iwas :kalo masalah Himeko dan Hanami rindu sama ibuny, memang iya tapi ini masih di rahasiakan takut ayahnya shok entar bro klo dah tau siapa istrinya d masa depan hehe.**

***uzumaki megami : ini lanjut**

***rock lee : ini lanjut**

***antoni yamada : ini lanjut**


	10. Chapter 10

**God Hate Us**

**Genre : Adventure,Action,Friendship, Sedikit Romance dan Supernatural.**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya **

**Rating : T**

**(mungkin M buat jaga-jaga)**

**Pairing : entar aja kalo inget hehe...**

**Warning :**

**Mungkin aneh, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Semi-canon, OOC Etc.**

**Summary : Mereka yang terlahir dari golongan klan iblis lama di Underworld. Mereka hanya sebuah kertas kosong yang membutuhkan seseorang orang untuk menorehkan tinta di kehidupan mereka,...tapi apa daya mereka hanya sebuah korban manipulasi, biarlah kehidupan yang membawa mereka seperti air yang mengalir. **

'''''''

'''''''

'''''''

_***Disini fisik Himeko berambut merah dikuncir kuda sepunggung dengan sedikit poninya kearah samping sedangkan matanya berwarna biru langit.**_

_***Lalu Hanami sendiri, aku buat hampir mirip dengan Mikoto Uchiha namun matanya berwarna violet.**_

Sinar matahari sudah enggan menyinari permukaan bumi, terlihat sang senja yang mulai menampakkan diri. Kegiatan para manusia pun sudah mulai menampakkan aktivitas yang mulai berhenti, para ayah atau ibu yang berkerja mulai tergesa-gesa untuk menuju rumah atau peristirahatan mereka masing-masing dan berharap bertemu dengan yang tersayang di rumah. Mata biru menyalang tajam melihat kebiasaan manusia yang setiap hari selalu sama. Mereka keluar untuk bekerja lalu pulang menuju rumah masing-masing dan mereka berbagi canda tawa serta keluh kesah akibat permasalahan hidup, tak jarang pula mereka berbagi tangis dan kesedihan akibat kerasnya hidup yang mereka jalani. Namun apakah itu yang dinamakan sebuah keluarga dimana kau bisa berbagi segalanya dengan orang terdekatmu tanpa takut mereka menghianati atau mencelakakanmu suatau saat nanti.

'manusia! mereka memang aneh'

.

.

"kenapa kami harus mengikuti pertemuan ini Azazel...?" Vali dengan suara bosannya bertanya kepada Azazel.

Azazel yang mendengar Vali bertanya hanya menatap bosan kepadanya, entah kenapa setiap keputusan yang ia ambil, selalu saja salah satu dari mereka menentangnya dan sedikit meragukan. Apa mereka masih tidak mempercayai dirinya sebagai pembimbing mereka. Dan dengan gerakan malas juga Azazel menjawab.

"dengan mengikuti pertemuan ini jalan kita akan lebih muda karena yang akan hadir adalah para pemimpin dari masing-masing fraksi dan tempat pelaksanaan rapat ini ada di Akademi Kuoh..." balas Azazel.

"terserah..kau pemimpinnya.."

.

.

Naruto bersidekap dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang gadis berambut merah yang diikat ponnytail itu, dia terlihat sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Himeko yang sedari tadi merasa diperhatikan lama-kelamaan sedikit risih dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Tou-chan..!" Himeko memanggil Naruto dengan nada cukup keras yang membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "apa kalian masih ingin bersekolah disana?kalian akan muudah diketahui oleh para Gremory dan Sitri itu, jika kalian adalah iblis juga?"

"apa peduli kami dengan mereka!, lagipula kenapa Tou-chan dan Paman Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah..?" dalam hati Himeko menyeringai dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, karena dirinya saat ini juga memiliki rencana yang lain.

"jangan perdulikan kami..."

"Himeko..Hanami.." Panggil Naruto sambil mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Euhm...ada apa Tou-chan/Naruto-sama.." balasa mereka berdua sambil berdiri menghadap Naruto

"dari awal kalian mengaku-ngaku sebagai darah dagang kami, sampai sekarang dan aku masih bertanya-tanya siapa ibu kalian dimasa depan?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran. 'biarkan saja untuk kali ini saja aku penasaran siapa ibu mereka. Bagiamanapun mereka tidak akan muncul sediri ke dunia ini tanpa perantara atau mereka adalah anak yang kami adopsi'. pikir Naruto sambil menatap datar.

Mata Himeko dan Hanami sedikit melebar, cepat atau lambat ayah-ayah mereka akan bertanya tentang hal ini. Mereka berdua juga sangat ingin memberitahukan perihal hal ini akan tapi tetap saja hal ini akan menjadi hal yang buruk bagi ikatan tali takdir antara ibu dan ayah mereka, biarkanlah waktu yang akan menjawab.

"untuk masalah itu ra-ha-si-a.." dengan begitu Himeko dan Hanami langsung berlari keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dilanda penasaran yang tinggi. Akhirnya Naruto membiarkan hal itu dan masa bodoh dengan ucapan Himeko yang penting dia akan menghentikan masalah yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Langkah Naruto langsung terhenti saat terbesit sesuatu yang menjanggal dipikirannya, jika Himeko memiliki rambut merah sudah dapat dipastikan itu berasal dari ibu Himkeo sedangkan yang dimiliki Naruto adalah pirang.

"jangan-jangan,..ah sudahlah lupakan.."

.

.

.

Wajah Himeko berseri-seri dan memandangi terus-menerus gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah kecil yang diberikan Naruto. Hanami yang ada disampingnya menatap bosan karena sedari tadi dirinya merasa diacuhkan oleh sudaranya tidak sedarahnya ini.

"Himeko-chan...!" Himeko yang dipanggil keras oleh Hanami hanya memandang bingung.

"jangan acuhkan aku.."

Himeko hanya terkikik geli dengan saudaranya ini, dibalik sifat datar dan kakunya ternyata saudaranya ini memiliki sifat sedikit manja dengan orang sekitarnya.

"haha kau lucu Hanami-chan..."setelah mengucapkan itu Himeko langsung mencubit kedua pipi tembem sudaranya ini dan pergi berlari menjauhinya. Aksi kejar-kejaran dipagi hari itu menjadi penghias kegiatan mereka untuk pergi ke akademi. Hal ini terus berlanjut higga tanpa sadar ada orang didepan mereka yang sedang berjalan juga.

"Himeko-chan...awas..." teriak Hanami.

Brugh...

"Itta-tai.."

"Itta-tai..adu-duh.."

'kenap pagi-pagi ini aku sial sekali...'

Wanita yang ditabrak Hiemeko hanya mampu mengelus bagian tulang ekornya yang terbentur dengan tanah namun berbeda halnya dengan Himeko yang mengelus mukanya. Himeko yang tersadar terlebih dahulu matanya sedikit melebar dengan apa yang dia tabrak.

"ah..maaf Gremory-san..mari kubantu berdiri.."

Rias yang dibantu berdiri oleh Himeko sedikit ada rasa seperti tersentak namun hal itu terjadi untuk sesaat.

'kenapa ini, aku merasakan hal yang aneh dan tidak asing dengan hal ini.'

"Gre-.."

-mory.."

"Gremory-san..."

"ah maaf, aku tidak apa-apa ...err.."

"Himeko...hanya Himeko...Gremory-san.." Himeko tersenyum tulus pada orang yang tadi ia tabrak.

"ahh,..tidak apa-apa Himeko-san..maaf aku masih belum mengenalmu, apalagi kita ini teman satu kelas..." Balas Rias dengan sedikit senyum dipakasakan.

Hanami yang melihat itu merasa sedikit ada yang aneh dengan interaksi mereka berdua, tapi walaupun begitu Hanami tak akan memperdulikan hal itu.

"ehem..."

Sebuah suara mengistrupsi perbinacangan dua mahluk merah itu.

"ah..maaf, sepertinya aku melupakanmu Hanami-chan...Gremory-san perkenalkan dia adalah Hanami.." Ujar Himeko dengan sedikit tertawa canggung saat memeperkenalakn saudara tidak sedarahnya ini.

"Hai..namaku Rias Gremory, salam kenal Hanami-san.." Balas Rias yang merasa de javu saat melihat ekspresi dari Hanami.

"salam kenal juga Gremory-san.." balas Hanami.

"mau berangkat bersama dengan kami..?"

"baiklah sepertinya Akeno sudah berangkat lebih dulu.."

Hal itu berlanjut dengan perbincangan ringan yang terjadi antara ketiga iblis itu, walaupun Rias membalasnya sedikit acuh karena kedua orang ini memiliki hubungan dengan dua orang yang paling ia cari dengan Sona. Namun entah sadar atau tidak Rias melupakan jika mereka juga memiliki aura yang sama dengan dirinya

.

.

.

"apa kita harus kesana,?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit nada tidak suka diperkataanya.

"kita tidak bisa untuk tidak menolaknya Sasuke, bagaimanapun ini tugas dari Azazel untuk kita.." balas Naruto dengan nada acuhnya yang bosan dengan pertanyaan ulang dari Sasuke, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke karena dirinya tidak biasa dengan sifat Sasuke yang sedikit gusar seperti ini, Naruto merasa kalo Sasuke gugup untuk pergi sekolah.

.

Mereka berdua telah sampai digerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka itu, suasana yang tak pernah berubah dengan kergiatan manusia yang monoton itu. Mereka berdua menghela nafas kasar, bagaimanapun dengan bersekolah ada keseruan tersendiri menurut mereka karena dengan bersekolah mereka akan banyak bertemu dengan manusia-manusia yang konyol, bodoh dan juga mesum.

Sasuke sedikit meradang saat matanya menatap salah satu siswa yang ingin melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh kepada sang ketau Osis, matanya masih menatap intens hal itu tapi ketika hal yang diperkirakan Sasuke akan terjadi dia langsung berlari atau berpindah cepat tanpa sepengetahuan siswa-sisiwi yang sedang berjalan.

"jauhkan tangan kotormu itu.! " kata-kata penuh penekanan terdengar cukup tajam ditelinga siswa yang ingin menyentuh pantat sang ketua Osis, hal itu juga terdengar oleh sang ketua osis yang berjalan didepannya.

'suara itu..'

"apa yang kalian lakukan..!" Sona langsung menatap tajam Sasuke.

Dirinya kini melihat sang sampah yang selama ini dia benci, mahluk yang menjadi daftar mahluk teratas yang ingin dia hilangkan eksistensinya. Walaupun ia tak pernah melihat dia selama hampir satu bulan tapi rasa benci dan muak tak akan pernah hilang dari benak sang ketua Osis.

"tanyakan saja pada orang ini Kaichou.." dengan mengucapkan hal itu, Akhirnya Sasuke langsung beranjak seakan dia tak berani menatap violet itu.

"kheh...jadi pangeran berkuda putih, ne Sasuke.." Naruto berujar dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"diamlah..aku hanya membantu sekolah ini untuk mendisiplinkan siswanya..." Sasuke masih saja berkilah.

Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan sifat Sasuke yang sedikit Tsundere menurutnya dan dengan tetap berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke menuju keruang guru untuk bertemu wali kelasnya perihal menghilangnya mereka selama lebih dari sebulan atau malah menanamkan ingatan baru kepada wali kelas mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

Sayup-sayup Sona melihat pintu didepannya bergeser secara perlahan, dia bisa memprediksi jika yang datang adalah quenya. "Sudah kubilang biar tugas ini aku selesaikan sendiri Tsu-.." perkataan Sona terhenti lantaran orang yang dia maksud tidak berada didepannya.

"apa maumu brengsek.." wajah datar dan aura penuh penekanan langsung memenuhi tempat tersebut.

"tidak, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu! Jangan hiraukan aku disini.." balas Sasuke yang langsung mendudukan dirinya si sebuah sofa disampingnya yang tak jauh dari meja Sona.

Sona masih senantiasa menatap datar Sasuke yang dengan lancangnya masuk bahkan duduk diruangannya. Sona masihlah menganggap orang didepannya sangat berbahaya. "apa yang kau inginkan Uchiha! Kau tahu? Kau sangat bodoh untuk seroang musuh yang datang keteritorial musuhmu.." Sona mengapit bulpoinnya dengan kasar.

"musuh..?" beo Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu jika masalah yang terjadi antara dia dengan iblis Sitri didepannya tidak ada yang mengetahui karena harga diri seorang Sona Sitri terlalu tinggi untuk mengadu pada kakaknya atau orang lain tentang permasalahan yang menimpanya, sungguh iblis yang berani dan bodoh diwaktu bersamaan.

"tidak, aku bukanlah musuhmu...buktinya aku disini duduk diruanganmu tanpa ada intimidasi atau aura permusuhan sekalipun.." ujar Sasauke sambil mengeluarkan minuman dingin dari dalam tasnya.

"Ka-kau..." wajah Sona memerah dia tak pernah kalap seperti ini sebelumnya ketika mendapat psywar dari orang lain. Apa sedari tadi aura membunuh dan permusuhan yang ditinjukkan Sona tak berpengaruh sedikitpun kepada Sasuke.

BRAKKKK...

Meja yang sedari tadi ditempati Sona bergetar hebat dengan sebuah gebrakan dari tangan mungil iblis berkacamata itu. Dengan berpinda cepat Sona sudah berdiri didepan Sasuke dan dengan sigap dia mencengkram kerah seragam sang Uchiha.

"apa yang kau inginkan sebernarnya UCHIHA..!"

Sasuke masih diam tak bergerak apa-apa saat kerahnya dicengkram dengan hebatnya. Dia masih diam terpaku dengan memandang wajah Sona dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"kau lucu jika sedang marah..."

Dia membatu dengan ucapan pemuda didepannya ini yang berada diluar nalarnya. Sona bersumpah dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini sangat diluar dugaan, apa orang didepannya ini sedang sakit.

Tangan sasauke secara perlahan melepas gengaman tangan Sona dari kerah bajunya. Sona masih belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"terimakasih karena kau tidak memberitahukan permasalahan ini kepada keluarga atau kakakmu, aku menghargai keberanianmu...tenang saja aku bukanlah orang yang dulu, karena aku tidak berniat untuk membunuh mainan lucu sepertimu.." ujar Sasuke ditelinga sang Sitri dan saat itu pula Sasuke langsung menghilang dari sana.

Wajah Sona langsung memerah entah karena apa tapi yang pasti itu semua gara-gara sang Uchia itu.

"BRENGSEK KAU UCHIHA...!"

.

.

.

"belikan aku puding..!"

"tidak.."

"belikan aku takoyaki.."

"tidak.."

"belikan aku ramen.."

"tidak.."

"apa ada kata lain selain, tidak..!" Himeko berteriak frustasi ditelingan Naruto denngan kencanganya.

"mungkin lain kali.." balas Naruto cuek.

Oke, kesabaran Himeko sudah diujung tanduk dan dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan sikap sang Namikaze yang sangat menyebalkan dan sangat cuek. Namun mata Himeko tak sengaja memandang sebuh objek didepannya yang berjalan sendirian.

"Rias-san.."

Tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang saat mendengar Himeko memanggil nama seseorang. Himeko berlari menuju Rias yang berhenti dari langkah kakinya.

"mau makan bersama Rias-san..? aku juga ingin mengenal kita lebih jauh lagi.." Ujar Himeko saat sudah berada didepan Rias.

Rias sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang diucapkan orang didepannya dan entah kenapa dia seperti berat untuk menolak permintaan itu pasalnya saat ini dia sedang buru-buru untuk mengurus sesuatu di ruang klubnya.

"Euhmm..baiklah...lagipulan Akeno sedang sibuk" ujar Rias sedikit tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar persetujuan itu akhirnya Himeko menarik tangan Rias menuju kantin sekolah. Rias yang ditarik seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan mengikutinya.

.

.

Himeko sungguh saat ini ingin sekali dirinya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan hal yang tersaji didepannya. Aura permusuhan dari satu pihak dan aura kecanggungan dari pihak satunya. Sungguh Himeko tidak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi dengan dua orang itu sebelumnya.

"sepertinya kalian sangat mengenal baik sebelumnya.."

"Tidakk..!" Rias berujar cepat dengan tatapan membunuh yang tak pernah dia lepaskan dari pemuda kuning itu.

"ahh baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membelikan pesanan kalian terlebih dahulu.." balasHimeko dengan sedikit canggung juga.

Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengutuk ulah Himeko yang menjebaknya pada situasi yang membuat dirinya tak nyaman, walaupun mereka berada di tempat umum dan Naruto yakin jika Rias tak akan menyerangnya secara frontal disini.

"jadi bagiamana kabarmu saat ini Rias.." Ujar Naruto sedikit mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Namun tak ada respon maupun deheman yang keluar dari sang Gremory dan hal itu menjadi momen yang akan Naruto rutuki karena berani bertanya pada hal yang pasti sudah ia ketahui respon apa yang akan ia dapatkan.

"aku akan membunuhmu..!". Rias berujar dengan gamblangnya dan tak merespon dengan pandangan orang disekitarnya yang menatap mereka aneh.

Naruto yang tahu hal ini akan terjadi Cuma bisa tersenyum canggung.

"pesanan datang.." Himeko langsung memecah situasi yang menegang itu dengan kedatangganya yang tiba-tiba.

"jadi Rias-san, aku dengar kau memiliki klub yang cukup populer di sekolah ini. Kalau boleh tahu klub apa itu..?"

Perbincangan itu berlanjut dengan hikmat bahkan tak lupa dengan canda tawa dari dua orang. Ingat hanya dua orang sedangkan Naruto sendiri tak pernah dianggap ada.

'lebih baik seperti ini saja, daripada aku harus berurusan dengan iblis betina yang frontal itu'

Naruto memandang dua orang berambut merah itu dengan seksama dan tak pernah luput satu pergerakan mereka dari mata Naruto, sebuah pemikiran aneh tiba-tiba muncul dari pikirannya. 'mereka seperti orang kembar saja jika dilihat dari dekat dan bahkan mereka berinteraksi layaknya saudara' pikir Naruto dengan sambil mengaduk-aduk minuman jusnya.

'atau malah jangan-jangan Rias adalah orang dari masa depan dan dia adalah sepupu Himeko. Bisa jadi...atau malah jangan-jangan dia adalah ibu dari hi-'

BRAKK...

"itu tidak mungkin...!" Naruto langsung beridiri dengan menghentak kedua tangannya kemeja.

Himeko memandang datar tingkah aneh Naruto, dan dia bertanya-tanya apa otak Lucifernya mulai gila. Semoga saja.

"kau mulai Gila Namikaze-san...tapi jika itu adalah fakta sebernarnya, maka akan jadi hal yang wajar bagi seorang penipu dan penghianat sepertimu!" Rias menyipitkan matanya dan menatap intens Naruto.

"penghianat.." beo Himeko dengan menatap bingung Rias. Namun mendadak wajahnya mengubar senyum jahil pada mereka berdua.

"jadi sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian..?"

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang akan menjadi salah satu hari yang tidak akan dilupkan oleh para mahluk dari tiga fraksi. Hari dimana sebuah langkah besar yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh leluhur mereka, langkah yang tak akan pernah ada didalam ideologi leluhur mereka.

"kenapa kami harus ikut Azazel..?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak bersemangatnya saat melihat malaikat jatuh nyentrik itu.

Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dengan pertemuan itu, hanya sebuah kalimat kata sepakat yang akan hadir diantara ketiga frkasi namun yang harus mereka hadapi tentangan kata sepakat dari beberapa pihak yang mereka khawatirkan. "aku tak perlu menjelaskan hal itu, kurasa kalian sudah memahaminya.."

"baiklah-baiklah kurasa kau menang lagi..."

.

.

Akademi Kuoh malam ini sangat berbeda dengan biasanya, walaupun memang ketika malam hari akademi ini tak pernah ada aktivitas masyarakat maupun murid akan tetapi malam hari ini di daerah Akademi itu begitu tenang tak ada suara aktivitas dari hewan nokturnal seolah mereka mengetahui jika didalam sana terdapat eksistensi lain.

Rias dan Sona yang notabennya sebagai tuan rumah tak tahu perihal apa yang akan diadakan di daerah markas mereka ini, yang mereka tahu hanyalah diminta untuk menyiapkan ruangan yang cukup besar dan nyaman untuk mengadakan sebuah pertemuan penting yang akan sangat berpengaruh pada bangasa iblis ataupun dunian ini.

Sona memandang rivalnya yang saat ini sedang melamun memandang kosong kedepan dan entah kenapa memandang kosong kedepan saat ini menjadi hobi yang sering Rias lakukan. "Rias apa kau tahu pertemuan apa yang akan dilakukan disini..?"

Rias tersenrtak dengan sebuah suara yang menariknya keluar dari dunianya sendiri. "aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu karena Onii-sama tidak memberi tahu pasti tentang acara itu, namun yang pasti kita harus menjaga ketat ruang pertemuan yang akan mereka gunakan..."

.

.

Mata mereka menatap lekat-lekat jam yang berdetak didinding ruang yang tak jauh dari mereka. Sirzech yang senantiasa berbincang dengan Seraffal namun tak jarang dia melihat kearah jam itu. Michael yang masih senantasa dengan senyum ramahnya kepada orang-orang yang ada disitu.

Rias mulai jengah dengan yang dia alaminya karena menunggu acara yang tak kunjung dimulai sedari tadi. namun dalam sesaat dia terkejut setengah mati ketika mendapati pemimpin dari malaikat datang kedalam markasnya ini. Tapi bukan hal itu yang mengganjal pikirannya pasalnya dia bertanya-tanya apa yang kakaknya akan lakukan dengan mengundang pemimpin dari malaikat yang sejatinya adalah musuh dari iblis. "Onii-sama sebenarnya kita sedang menunggu siapa lagi..?".

Sirzech tak menjawab dan memilih memberikan senyum ramah kepada adiknya agar bersabar untuk menunggu. Tak lama kemudian sebuah cahanya yang sangat cepat dan menyialaukan menuju kegedung yang diduduki pemimpin tertinggi iblis dan malaikat itu.

"yo Michael..Sirzech lama tak bertemu.." ujar Azazel sambil berdiri di bibir jendela.

"hah kau ini..apa gunanya pintu jika kau lewat sana.." balas Sirzech sedikit naik pitam dengan tingkah orang tua itu.

"kau terlalu serius Sirzech.."

"jumpa lagi Azazel.."

Sona dan Rias Cuma bisa memijit kepalanya atas tingakah sang pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu yang dengan tidak sopannya datang melalui jendela. Azazel pun turun dengan langkah pelannya menuju meja yang telah disiapkan. "kau tidak membawa pengawal Azazel-teme...". sebuah suara yang muncul dari sang Leviathan mengingatkan Azazel dengan anak-anak brengsek yang bersamanya.

"ah iya kau benar Levi-chan..."

Azazel pun sedikit memijit pelipisnya setelah mendengar hal itu dari sang Leviathan. "walaupun aku membawa mereka sebagai pengawal tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap keselamatanku, mereka hanya akan menertawakan apaun yang akan terjadi padaku dan rasa hormat mereka tak akan pernah ada untukku.." keluh sang gubernur dan hanya dapat rasa prihatin dan senyum mengejek dari orang-orang yang ada disitu.

"baiklah mari kita mulai pertemuan hari ini..." dengan dimulai pertemuan ini, Azazel mulai menjelaskan tujuan dari pertemuan ini dan hal itu banyak direspon postitf dan antusias oleh orang-orang yang mengikutinya.

.

"sayang sekali pertemuan kali ini harus berhenti cukup sampai disini..!".

Senyap, semua penghuni didalam ruangan itu terdiam dengan terdengarnya suara asing yang memecah konsentrasi dari pertemuan itu. Kini terlihat delapan orang bertudung mengitari pertemuan itu dan sisanya menawan masing-masing dari kelompok Sitri dan Gremory dengan mengalungi mereka dengan sebuah tongkat sihir yang setiap saat dapat melubangi tenggorokan mereka dengan energi yang terpancar diatas tongkatnya kapan saja.

"tembak...". sebuah suara komando dari pemimpin para penyihir itu langsung mendapat respon dan kini area meja yang menjadi tempat para petinggi supra natural berkumpul itu telah dihujani tembakan energi sihir yang sangat besar.

'Onii-sama..'

'Nee-sama..'

'Michael-sama'

Pekikan tertahan keluar dari dua mulut heires Gremory dan Sitri. Mereka tak tahu apakah kedua kakak mereka akan selamt, walaupun mereka adalah iblis yang terkuat tetapi tetap saja jika mereka mengalami serangan dadakan akan berakibat fatal.

"yare-yare...ini sangat berbahaya. Lagipula menyerang orang yang sedang melakukan pertemuan adalah suatu pelecehan." Dengan langakah pelan dua orang bertudung itu berjalan pelan.

"siapa kalian!?". Salah satu pemimpin penyerangan itu bersiaga.

Setelah asap hasil dari tembakan mengurai secara perlahan dan kini terlihatlah sebuah lingkaran api biru yang berkobar hebat dan mengitari tempat para pemimpin dari setiap fraksi. Semua pemberontak terbelak dari apa yang tersaji didepannya, mereka tahu masing-masing dari kekuatan pemimpin fraksi dan mereka juga menyadari jika afinitas kekuatan dari setiap pemimpin fraksi yang hadir tak ada yang memiliki api apalagi api berwarna biru. Jadi sipa yang melakukan hal ini.

Sirzech sedikit membulatkan matanya atas insiden penyerangan yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Dia sudah mengetahuai jika semua yang akan meraka lakukan akan mendapat banyak tentangan dari beberapa kalangan yang menolak. Tapi dia lalu melemparkan pandangan pada setiap pemimpin fraksi tentang kubah api biru yang melindungi mereka, namuan hanya mendapat respon gelengan kepala.

"aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu Sirzech. Tapi semua ini adalah perlindungan yang dilakukan muridku..". semua mata menatap menyelidik dan penasaran kepada Azazel, mereka tidaklah bodoh dengan merasakan intensitas dan panas yang dikeluarkan api biru ini. Pastilah orang yang mengeluarkannya bukan orang sembarangan,

"muridmu..?. tidak mungkin orang kuat seperti mereka ini menjadi murid fallen angel mesum sepetimu Azazel..!?". Seraffal sedikit memandang meremehkan Azazel.

"Hah, aku bukannya bangga dengan kekuatan yang mereka. Tapi menjadi guru dari mereka seperti kutukan bagiku.." Azazel mendesah panjang dan sedikit mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya.

"haha sepertinya mereka orang-orang yang menarik Azazel-dono...bisakah kau mengenalkan mereka padaku..?". tanya michael.

Azazel hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "kau pasti menyesal nantinya..".

.

.

Sebuah asap hitam misterius tiba-tiba muncul dibawah kaki seluruh penyihir yang menyerang pertemuan itu dan dengan tiba-tiba mereka tersedot secara paksa kedalam asap hitam itu.

"apa yang kalian lakukan brengsek. Cepat lepaskan kami!"

"ucapkan salam kami pada naga penjaga celah dimensi itu.." salah satu orang bertudung itu berujar.

"ARGHHHH..."

"kau berlebihan.."

"Hn.."

"hah..akhirnya berakhir sudah..."

Api biru dan asap hitam yang melingkupi ruangan pertemuan telah menghilang dan tergantikan dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"kalian lama sekali brengsek..!" Azazel berujar sarkas saat melihat dua muridnya itu.

"Hn..". tanpa membalas perkataan Azazel dua orang bertudung itu memilih berbicara sendiri dan mengacuhkan pernyataan Azazel.

Azazel serasa dadanya ditusuk oleh sebilah pedang yang sangat panjang. Wajah pundung dan hilang wibawa kini menyelimuti diri Azazel.

"HAHAHAHA...memalukan..". sang Leviathan seperti menambah minyak kedalam api dan hal itu sukses menusuk dada Azazel sekali lagi.

'rasanya seperti ingin mati saja'

"apa kami boleh melihat wajah kalian..!?". rahang Sirzech sedikit mengeras karena dirinya sedikit merasa familiar dengan salah satu dari orang bertudung itu.

Suara dingin itu memecah suasana yang tadi sedikit rileks namun sekarang kembali menegang dan semua orang disitu mengerti apa yang Sirzech inginkan.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih sudah mau membaca **


End file.
